Define Love
by aroseforyou
Summary: A dangerous love is flaring between a certain werewolf and vampire. Emotions magnify and their love becomes real and just when they think they can be together, a very mis fortunate event happens. Will the lovers make it out alive? Who knows...
1. History

_**Hey guys! Woop first chapter, hope you like it :P review, favourite etc. Would mean a lot, feedback only makes you better right? Enjoy!**_

"Hey Care!" I shouted as I caught Caroline scurrying towards the school entrance. She turned around, with a blank, gormless expression on her face. Finally she saw me and a warm smile was evolving.  
"Tyler, hey!" She exclaimed walking towards me still that comforting smile plastered on her face. Her eyes grew deep as she whispered. "How are you?"

I took a moment responding due to the sudden flush of memories from just two nights before. The night of my first transformation. I sighed, not even noticing I had stopped breathing. Caroline's face grew more so with concern than anything else, and so I replied.

"I'm still aching... but apart from that I'm good... Caroline?" I asked. She nodded as we began walking at a slow pace. "I just wanted to thank you, for everything the other night. I couldn't have done that without you" I was looking at the floor. It's not that I was uncomfortable, in fact I was more comfortable around Caroline than I had ever been with Matt, at the moment, it's just I didn't want her to be scared of me. I didn't want her to think that it was _me _who tried to rip her head of it was the monster that flooded my conscience and body. I saw her shrug in my brand new clearer vision.

I felt her smile radiating once again. "Don't worry about it. Like I said. I don't want you to be alone through this. I know how it feels having no one..." I was about to speak until we were interrupted.

"Hey Caroline... Tyler" Matt said. Sure it pissed me off that his greeting towards me was slightly bitter but I simply nodded.  
"I'll give you guys a minute alone" I said unwillingly. Strangely I didn't want to leave her alone with him but what can you do huh?

CAROLINE'S POV.

Tyler left me and I felt my eyes grow slightly wild. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay just so Matt couldn't do anything stupid... like grovel?  
"Uh hey Matt" I spoke friendly.  
He laughed once then looked at the floor. "I couldn't help but notice how you and Tyler have been getting kinda close lately"

"well yeah. We have kinda become friends. Wierd right?"  
"the weirdest... so you like, into him or?" He bashfully asked.  
I playfully smacked him and exclaimed.

"What? we're friends Matt, like me and you?" I saw his face suddenly drop. Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Typical Caroline, says the things that shatters peoples hopes. Then again he had to hear it. I guess I was over him. Maybe not completey, but enough to know the reality of our situation. I could never be honest with him. I could never tell him what I was, therefore our relationship would be packed with lies.

I unexpectedly felt Matt's warm hand carefully holding my face. "I still believe in us..." the very words that he had said to Elena a year ago. Before I knew it, Matt's eyes had closed and his lips touched mine. My eyes remained open with shock and my lips froze, but he carried on. I caught the eyes of a wide-eyed Tyler who mirrored my emotions. Eventually, finally, Matt pulled back. He removed his hands from my face and took a huge step away from me. His face spoke more than anything. Humiliation, devastation, heartbreak, all three contained within his actions and expression.

"I'm... I'm sorry..." He whimpered and before I could reply he was rushing away.

TYLER'S POV.

She lifted her hands up to her lips and slowly began to unfreeze. I walked over to her, eyeballing Matt as I did. He glanced at me but was ashamed and so walked the opposite way of school. I assumed he would bunk school for the day and clear his head, but after this little stunt who knows what he will do, because the Matt who has just desperately kissed Caroline was not the Matt that I've known my whole life. Whilst blinking, breathing and stepping back into reality Caroline's eyes finally met mine.

"Wow" she said and so we began walking towards school again. I nodded. "I can't believe he's just done that" she giggled. I found it kind of cute how she was acting all stunned and not being all depressed about it. It made me respect her even more.

"I know right" was all I said. We were now surrounded by other students in the crazy corridor. She bid me goodbye as she had to go to her home room, but suggested we hang out after school before she left. "Sure, we'll hang out at my place... i-if that's ok?" I asked.

She giggled again, a shade a scarlet filtering her cheeks. "Thats fine! My house is b-o-r-i-n-g anyway" we smiled at each other for one faitful moment and suddenly she exclaimed "I really got to go, see you in History?" I nodded with a small _yeah sure._ We waved and before I knew it, Caroline's blond curls were springing among the heads of other pupils. I sighed and dragged my feet to my home room, seeing Jeremy Gilbert on the way. I nodded and I hesitated. Smile? no. Wave?

I just did the normal thing and nodded back. I couldn't just ignore him. We kind of had an understanding at last. I sighed. Fidgeting all day in my lessons pissed me off but I couldn't help it! The day felt like a drag. I couldn't wait until 6th period, when I'd see her again...


	2. Moments

"...and that concludes our topic on JFK's assassination" Mr Saltzman exclaimed. The class silently cheered. We had been on this subject for at least a month. Coincidentally the bell rang, signifying school was over. I released a sigh of relief as a small smile grew within my features. I quickly walked to my locker to grab my stuff. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Caroline, she had sent me a text message. It said 'I will meet you at your house in an hour. that alright? Caroline x'

I texted back straight away. 'thats ok. tyler'

So I had an hour to myself. I mean it wasn't that long, I guess I could see if my mom needs help with anything. I flung my backpack on my right shoulder and walked outside of school. Everything seemed normal. It was an averagely warm day and everyone was in an averagely happy mood. Except one person. Matt. Matt stood leaning against a tree starring straight at me. I nodded as I walked. "Hey"He bitterly smiled. "Hey..."  
I stood opposite him with a puzzled expression. "You okay...?" I asked.  
"What's going on with you and Caroline man?" He spoke. I knew every word felt like a dagger twisting in his heart. I shrugged.

"We're friends? Nothing like... that is going on" I shook my head as he shook his with narrowed eye. "Why do you even care anyway? you broke up with her remember?" I reminded him in a hopefully positive voice. He looked stunned. As if I was stupid not to know he still cared about her, loved her. Of course I knew that but it's his fault that she's moved on. Him confronting me is just him looking for someone to blame. "Why don't you just spit it out?" He murmured walking away. I tried controlling my anger, but it was, evidently too late. I was not going to let him just leave without elaborating on his little comment.

"Spit it out? Spit what out?" I grabbed his arm.  
"That you're into my girl- ex girlfriend!" He fired back.

"What? Matt that is ridiculous! Even if I was into her it wouldn't go anywhere, because I couldn't date someone my best friend is in love with" This was a lie. Not all of it, but the best friend part was. He wasn't my best friend anymore. Caroline was more of a best friend to me than him. And besides, I couldn't tell him about what I was. He wouldn't understand. We didn't realise that an audience had huddled around us. "Don't talk crap Tyler. Of course you would... because that's just the kind of _best friend _you are" He pulled his arm away angrily. I hadn't even noticed I still had hold of it.

We had a couple of seconds stare out before my anger got the best of me and I punched him in the face. He instantly fell to the floor and a huge gasp aroused from other students. Matt slowly got up softly wiping blood from his bottom lip that had already swollen up. I felt kinda bad. We had just started being... okay since our fight at the masquerade ball, but I was uncontrollable.

He shook his head before jumping at me. He was on top of me punching me viciously in the face. I felt blood trickle down my nose, and so threw him of off me and lifted myself of the floor. I kicked him in the stomach, ignoring the chant of the crowd around us. Fight fight fight fight. Matt moaned nut I didn't stop. It didn't occur to me once that I could kill him. Before I could do that, I felt huge hands separate me from being able to kick him. I turned around aggravated to see who it was.

"Stefan what are you doing?" I yelled brushing myself away from his familiar strengthened body. I heard the coughing of Matt. I come to the realization of what I had done. I turned around and watched him curled on the floor. His head was placed on Elena's knee's. I looked back at Stefan. His eyes remained on me. "I'm sorry..." and so, I retrieved my backpack of the floor and bolted to my car. The crowd had departed now. No doubt this will be the talk of the school tomorrow. Ashamed and completely unsatisfied, I put the car into gear and drove home.

When I got to the house Caroline was sitting on the front steps, her backpack placed next to her. She smiled as she noticed my car. I sighed and slowly got out the car. "Hey, I thought you blew me off"  
she exclaimed, her preppy little voice making my heart feel warm. I smiled and suddenly her face changed. She dropped her backpack and ran to me. He hands examined my face. She backed of a little when she saw the blood. "look you can go if-"

"Don't worry about you blood. I have some in my bag so... lets go inside..." She said in a calm voice.

Luckily my mom wasn't home so I didn't have to explain my sudden bruised face and bloody nose. We went upstairs into a room we barley used. Caroline straight away got a B positive blood pack from her backpack. "You don't mind do you?" She asked shyly. I shook my head. She smiled. She was uncomfortable with this, I could tell. It was interesting watching how she looked refreshed just from a slurp of blood. She breathed with a mmm.

"So, what happened?" She asked. I sat on a chair opposite her. "Tyler..."  
"I kinda got into a fight" She didn't seem effected by the news at first. "With Matt"

She spurted some blood out of her mouth with surprise. She caught the small droplets of blood in her hand and looked up at me. "With Matt? w-w-why?"

I explained to her in as much detail as possible. She seemed more shocked with Matt than me. She understands that sometimes I just black out and can't control my anger.

"Oh my god" Caroline exclaimed.  
"I know... tomorrows game is going to be so awkward!" I look at the floor. I noticed a little red spot I had never seen before. It took me a few seconds before realising it was my nose. I wiped it but quickly went into the bathroom mumbling "I should really clean myself up" to Caroline. I shut the door of the on suit of the room and ran the cold tap. Caroline knocked on the door. "Let me help you..."

I sighed and opened the door. Walking in, Caroline grabbed a towel and ran it under the tap. I sat down on the toilet seat as she squeezed the towel before gently rubbing it under my nose washing the blood away. I could tell it was a slight struggle for her, but she did insist. I couldn't help but think of the state Matt must be in.

"This has really affected you huh?" Caroline asked as if she was reading my mind.  
"He's my best friend Care... I didn't want to hurt him" I spoke helplessly.  
Caroline smiled, with understanding behind her eyes. "I know"

She slowed down and we just gazed at each other for a moment. It seemed like the perfect moment to kiss her. In fact I almost started moving in. Then I shook my head. We were friends. Nothing more. Something told me Caroline was thinking the exact same thing as she cleared her throat and pulled the towel away from me. "Uh oh" She opened out the white towel which was now soiled with blood. "Sorry"

I laughed. "Don't worry about it..." Her smiled was truly beautiful.  
She giggled and said "Okay, lets get something to eat! I'll order pizza you get some drinks"


	3. Just Friends

"Bye Mrs Lockwood!" Caroline shouted from the door. My mother shouted goodbye from a distant room. I smiled. I'd been smiling all evening. "Bye Tyler..." putting a one of her gorgeous silky curls behind her right ear, Caroline Forbes walked out and disappeared within the darkness of the night. I sighed as I shut the door. My mom, still in her day clothes was at the top of the stairs. Her smile was oh so mother like and caring. I returned the smile before retreating to the kitchen to get rid of the pizza box and empty soda cans. I finished clearing up and decided to watch TV.

"Sweetheart..." My mom said, wondering into the living room, sitting beside me on the big, ivory sofa. "I got a call from the school today. You and Matt got into a fight?" she asked, stunned. The school called my mom? how did the school know? no teachers where there... then I guess on their way out they saw Matt and got the news of another student. I shrugged at my mothers question.  
"Yeah things kind of got... slightly out of hand..." I murmured staring at the TV remote I held in my hands.

I felt the dissapointment raidiate from her as she was shaking her head. "Darling when are you going to learn to control your temper?" she asked, but walked out of the room when I didn't give her an answer. I should really be in bed. I was tired and I had a football game tomorrow, so I kinda needed my rest. I finally got the energy to drag myself to my room. The moment my head hit the pillow I was out.

Caroline's POV.

It was 9:45pm and too avoid going home to a lifeless house I decided to go the grill, see if anyone was there. Unfortunately no one was. I guess I could just sit quietly with a glass of water or something. Walking over to a small table, tucked into a corner out of the way. I waited for a while until finally a waitress came over to see what I wanted. "um can I just have a class of water with ice please?" I asked. The waitress smiled as her pen scratched her small notepad. "Of course" and so she walked away.

Being alone gave me time to think. Think about Tyler mainly. Tyler and his gorgeous, twinkling brown eyes and his soft dark hair. I giggled to myself. Tonight we had a funny talk about hair. He was making fun of my blond curls, saying if I was a Simpson I would be bald. I didn't mind. I know he doesn't really mean it, I mean its just a kind of friendly banter we have.

"Hey Barbie" I heard a voice pulling me away from my thoughts. I looked up to see Damon, taking a seat on the oppisite side of the table.  
"Hi Damon, what are you doing here?" I asked. Damon's eyes were hard. He was probably still annoyed at the new werewolf for biting Rose.  
Finally he spoke. "I'm looking for a werewolf, that bitch Jules"

"Why are you looking for her?" I don't know why I ask these questions. I knew the answer would be along the lines of threatening, killing, using or compelling.  
He shrugged. "I'm going to make her tell me how to cure a wolf bite"  
"and if she doesn't?" I asked. He grinned. That grin that meant he was going to do something with pleasure.

He leaned closer towards me and whispered. "I'm going to do to her exactly what I did to Mason"

The waitress come with my water. I thanked her and was about to pay her but Damon stopped me and handed her a ten dollar bill.

"Keep the change" He winked at her and stood up of his chair. The waitress walked away in awe and Damon's eye were fully focused on something. The werewolf girl. She was quite beautiful. Her skin glowed beholding a lovely sun tan and she wore grey skinny jeans, with gorgeous black heels and a plain grey vest top that hung a little low showing off some of her black bra. Damon sighed.  
"and that's my cue. Oh hey before I go, how's our werewolf number 1 situation?" He asked, eyes still focused on Jules. My mouth was open and I was about to tell him. But he cut me off "Actually tell me some other time... gotta run"

Damon strutted towards Jules and her expression was smug. She knew Rose meant something to Damon. But there wasn't another full moon until next month. Damon could kill her tonight if he wanted too, so if I were her I would be watching my back.

I took one sip of my ice cold water and didn't want it anymore but drank it anyway. Looking at a droplet of water stroll down the cup due to the coldness of the drink, my mind, once again drifted to thoughts about Tyler. I often thought about his first transformation. Watching him curled up against the rotten floor, sweat glistening of his tanned skin making his muscles look more impressive and making me see him as attractive. Something I hadn't realised for years because I thought he was a jackass. Tyler was... attractive. No he wasn't. He was so much more than attractive. He was beautiful. Sure he had his moment when he gets jealous, angry and just generally pissed off, and yeah he does insane things when he gets like that but, truth be told he was amaxing inside and out.

I blinked slowly coming out of my trance.

We were just friends! We could never be together... well maybe... no definitely not!

I sighed looking around in hope of some guidance. Then I realised it was 10:12pm and I was alone. Narrowing my eyes at my glass of water I put my bag over my shoulder and rushed out. I guess I needed an earlier sleep. I had the football game tomorrow. Did I want to go? no. Since I quit the cheer leading team I felt guilty going and watching the girls embarrass themselves with their new dumb ass captain. Then again, it's an excuse to see Tyler I guess...


	4. Released

Before leaving I tucked my empty blood pack in one of my draws I barley use. "Caroline!" My mom shouted, slamming the front door behind her. "I'm home... you want a ride to the football game?" she asked. I rolled my eyes and replied. "I have legs mom! school isn't that far away!".

She ignored me and so I flung my small black bag over my shoulder and bolted for the door. I was meeting up with Elena and Stefan at school. Bonnie had somewhere she had to go to, although I think it has something to do with that cute warlock. The sun had started setting which cause the sky to reveal a beautiful orange wave. Losing myself within the the abnormalities of the colour I heard a car beep. I jump and turned to where the beep came from. It was the deep blue car of Tyler Lockwood. He smiled slowing the car right down so it matched my pace. One of his hands lay on the outside of his car door and one glued to the wheel. "You know, if you needed a ride you could have just asked" He smiled, a single dimple dented into his right cheek making him look younger. I laughed once.

"Why do I need a ride in some fancy car when I could just run? You know, with super ass vampire speed" I said in a sarcastic tone. He laughed and stopped the car knowing I was teasing him. I walked around the vehicle and seated myself in the passenger seat, not bothering to put on my seat belt.

"And FYI.." He started, putting the car into gear. "That super ass vampire speed? completely unfair!" He moaned. I smiled and raised my eyebrows. The ride to school was refreshing. We talked like friends and argued about what radio station to listen too. I won of course. We giggled and I had to admit sparks were flying. To my disappointment the journey was no more than 25 minutes.

"Urg Elena isn't here yet..." I mumbled looking around and seeing the school ground filtered with high school students. I slugged down into the seat. This was great. My happiness had ended to quickly and I would have to mope about it alone whilst awaiting my friends to join me. I realised I was sulking and so straightened my posture. I knew how these games worked for footballers. Tyler would have to be here earlier to change and get prepared and whatever, so I didn't want to waste his time. I shrugged and was about to say my goodbye and wish him luck, whilst motioning to open the door.

"I don't have to go in just now!" Tyler exclaimed as if reading my mind. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah you kinda do Tyler"  
"I would rather stay and wait with you..." His tone was seductive, his eyes had a smoky look about them. I felt my cheeks burn as I bit my lip. If my heart could race it would be popping out of my chest right now. Covering up my bashfulness I playfully punched his muscled arm.

"Tyler Lockwood. Are you flirting with me?" I asked, a grin plastered on my face.

His expression was soft, true meaning behind his eyes. His head slightly leaned back resting on the chair, blinking a few times before responding. "Yes Caroline Forbes I guess I am..."  
Oh his voice. It was just so sexy. We continued looking at each other. No, gazing at each other. That's when it happened. The world stopped. The only sound I could hear was Tyler's heartbeat, slow and calm. The only thing I could see was him. His lips parted slightly as he held a small smile on his face. Then the one thing I could feel, was our hands slowly approaching each others. His warm fingers collided with my cold bony ones. I breathed a laugh out and he smiled full on now. Oh I wish he would just kiss me.

"Caroline..." I heard the voice I had known for years and jumped entwining my hand out of Tyler's. Curiosity and surprisemight as well have been written on Elena's head in black marker. I gulped and waved. I turned back to Tyler.

"I gotta go..." I said and shrugged.  
"Yeah I gotta go to too. Coach is probably already pissed at me" He replied.

I nodded. "Good luck!" I said before we both got out of the car. He winked at me before leaving and I couldn't help but blush. I turned Elena. Her eyebrows raised, her arms crossed. I started walking towards school not really wanting to talk about her rude interruption. She ran up to me and tapped my shoulder.

"No way am I letting you just walk away without telling me what the deal is with you and Tyler" She demanded. I shrugged.  
"We're friends?" I couldn't think of anything better to say. I mean, I guess it was the truth. And besides I couldn't tell her that I had a thing for him. She would be like Stefan and give me a whole bunch of reasons to not fall for him, when really I wanted someone to give me a bunch of reasons to fall for him. "Just friends? you guys were holdings hands in his car, and ... gazing at each other!" She said casually. My eyes were trailing the floor, avoiding her eye contact.

"I'v just kind of kept it to myself for a while" I didn't mean how Elena witnessed mine and Tyler's pretty insane moment and we both knew that. I spoke in the voice of a distressed child which caused Elena to stop me from walking. She put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm here Caroline. You can talk to me about anything... whenever you want okay?" She said in her reassuring tone. I nodded feeling better. "Thank you" I whispered. Then we were joined by Stefan. All three of us bounced into the football ground among our chaotic school singing our schools song and cheering the cheerleaders on. Me and Elena shook our heads when one of them lost balance causing the pyramid to fall. A booming laugh escaped from both schools and the cheerleading captain tried to calm the girls down.

Finally it was time for our school team to come out...

Tyler's POV.

Waving at the crowd, coming on to our school anthem was such a rush. It was always a rush, even though I just got the biggest lecture of coach about being late. Matt was in the locker room but we didn't speak. He seemed alright. He had a black eye and a busted lip, but apart from that he was alright. I however was perfectly fine. This quick healing thing really did have it's benifets. We were not the best team in the world, but our school was by far the most spirited whenever we had a game. But tonight I had a feelings, a pretty good one at that...

Caroline's POV.

"TYLER! TYLER! TYLER! TYLER!" The crowd shouted as Tyler was preparing to take his shot. His shoulders moved up and down, and his arms flexed back. I encouraged my friend by joining in with the chant. He scanned his audience and there I was. On the second row close enough to see his brilliant teeth sparkle due to the ground lights. Then suddenly, eyeing the ball he kicked it.

A moment of silence lingered in everyones breath. Screams arose, hugging began as Tyler had won us the game. I couldn't believe it. Stefan held onto Elena tightly as they joyfully bounced up and down, but my eyes were glued on my close friend being lifted into the air by his team mates. I giggled as they all fell and dropped him. A werewolf was pretty heavy I guess. The crowd soon died down and everyone went home with a smile on their face. "Caroline can you believe it? we won!" Elena exclaimed as we walked slightly behind the other students.

"I know right" I jumped as I spoke. Stefan remained silent, just enjoying that Elena was finally getting a dose of normality back into her life. It was then I thought about my journey home. I didn't mind the dark, in fact, since the fateful day Katherine turned me I've always preferred the dark. It was part my new nature. I liked a lot of new things about my life as a vampire. People, like Stefan, may think it's dreading and un natural, but truth be told my life is a lot better than what it had been. Being immortal had changed me from an insecure freak, to a confident persona. Okay, my insecurities were there, just not as blatant as before.

"Hey do you want a ride home?" Elena asked. I considered of course. Elena would drop me off whilst making small talk and Stefan would either have his arm around the headrest of her seat or his hand placed on her thigh. I smiled and declined the generous offer. When Elena and Stefan bid me goodbye I retreated to the locker rooms. As I suspected there was barley anyone there. Tyler's car however was still in the car park. I leaned against the wall. I heard something footsteps. Not the loud, echoing ones of Tyler. The small, tip toe that I quickly assumed as Matt.

My assumption was correct. There he stood. A large black bag over his shoulder and clean red jersey on casually tied with a pair of jeans. The swollen, red cut stood out within his facial features. Even more so against his fair skin. "Hey..." what else was I suppose to say? He barley smiled. He just looked at me, with those pale blue eyes. "Matt I-"

"Looking for Tyler?" He cut me off. I didn't know what to say, but I'm pretty sure my eyes told him the answer as he said "Yeah, I didn't think you'd wait back just to speak to your ex boyfriend". He dragged his feet past me, eyes sinking into his shoes. When I knew for sure he was out of earshot I screamed releasing the anger and stress that _boy_ caused me. Tears burnt my eyes as I felt them one by one splash against my cheek. I sank into the floor placing my head in my hands...


	5. Passion and Danger

Tyler's POV.

Whistling away I slammed my locker shut, now that I had retreated my black sports bag from it. I felt good. Really good. I mean, apart from rumours about the whole Matt situation during school, today had been pretty successful for everyone. At least I thought so. Sounds distracted my mood. Whimpers. As I turned the final corner of blue lockers and curved the bench centered in the middle, I saw who was releasing the whimpers. My heart skipped a beat. In fact, everything stopped at that moment. A beautiful need to comfort her flushed right through me. I shoved my bag of off my right shoulder immediately and my feet fluttered over to her in a quick motion. I knelt down so I was on eye level with her.

Caroline starred at me as she felt my hand touch her arm. Stray tears sparkled off her ivory skin that looked so graceful with her golden hair. However I couldn't be struck by her beauty now. I had to help her. "Oh Care" was all I could say. She let out noises and let my warm arms wrap around her. I shushed her as we sat in the cold floor, reassuring her everything was okay even though I had no real idea of what her sudden break down was about. Holding onto my hand she finally started to find her breath and calmed her crying. She sat up from lolling on me, which I didn't mind, and looked at me. "How can we be like this?" She whispered. The words vagley reminded of something I had said only a couple of weeks ago. _We've never been close...not like this... _I repeated my own words in my head. I also repeated the feelings I were feeling as I spoke them. It was when my fascination with my newly found friend had started, although now, my fascination had turned into something much deeper and my newly found friend had turned into...well... a friend. I thought, saddened by the fact. It overwhelmed me if I was honest. How I had to remind myself that we were and could only ever be just friends.

"Be like what?" I finally answered, brushing back a piece of hair clinging to her eyelashes. She blinked as a random, last tear dropped from her right eye.  
Shrugging she replied. "Like... _this_...a month ago I wouldn't dare let you invade my personal space, forget hugging me! and that I-" She paused as if she she'd been in the middle of slipping up on a huge secret. Maybe she had. I, however was eager. That she what? She sighed and let out a humourless laugh. "that I kind of feel better when you invade my personal space and hug me..." she said. That sweet innocent voice that could get anything it wanted, making the toughest of guys feel warm and fuzzy. I replied with a smile. I desperately wanted to kiss her, to hug her even more and make her feel even better. I wanted to tell her about these foreign feelings that have been floating around me since that night in her house, when I admitted to her things I couldn't to anyone else. And how, since she has came into my life fully, I realised I did have someone to talk to, someone to tell how scared I was and how much I actually needed someone to be there for me.

She sniffled and stood up. I looked up at her as she smiled gratfully. "Come one!" she exclaimed, in what I pressumed faking a smile. "Your the hero of the night and we're sitting her with numb asses of the cold floor, cuddling and crying! we should be celebrating doing something wild" excitment flickered in her eyes. I laughed and jumped up to her putting one of my hands on her cheek, feeling her usual cold skin fluster. "Easy there tiger..." I said in a calming tone. Her excitment faded into pure friendiness and something more that I couldn't quite figure out just now.

"Okay... well lets at least go get something to eat on the way home. My treat?" She asked. I laughed not noticing how our faces were inches apart.  
"I'm sorry, I'm taking you home?" I asked sarcastically, attempting to lighten to mood. It worked. Caroline giggled and fluttered her long lashes.

"Damn right you are Lockwood!"

We drove to find a good looking burger place. The drive was quiet but we appreciated the silence. It gave us both time to think. I, personally was thinking about decisions. Tonight I had Caroline all to myself. I could take advantage of that and tell her how about these crazy feelings, or I could do what I always did. Drop her off at her house and remain bottled up possibly until Mason comes back. God dammit why did this have to be so hard? Why did I care so much if she did reject me? Or maybe that was exactly it. Maybe I was scared in case she didn't. I was scared for the long term. Her leaving me. Could I go through loosing another person? First Vicki, then my Dad, then Mason and now probably Matt. I already knew the answer. Caroline pointed out that she knew a good burger place just around the corner and so we removed ourselves from my car and entered the shop. She wasn't that hungry so she just ordered a small hamburger. I laughed when the guy asked me for my order.

"A double cheeseburger, extra ketchup, tomatoes, lettuce and onions... but not a lot of onions" I turned to an astonished Caroline and whispered. "I hate onions!" She giggled, her tongue sticking out of her teeth. She made comments of how I could sure as hell eat a lot. Surprisingly our food was done pretty quickly.

"Do you want to find a bench or something?" Asked Caroline as she handed over a ten dollar bill, awaiting her change. I nodded taking a huge bite out of the burger. Honestly it wasn't as great as it sounded when I was saying it. Walking out of the shop we slowly walked to a small wooden bench sitting just across the road from where the car was parked. Rubbings my stomach after my actually-too-much-to-eat burger I threw the remains and wrapper in the trash can just at the side of us, Caroline not far after. The streetlight only made her look even more divine that what she usually did. Her eyelashes seemed thicker and longer and her hair had a particular glow to it. Then something came to mind. Before I could stop myself I spoke in a soft, tender voice.

"Caroline what was all that about in the locker room?" slightly shifting my body weight in order to make myself closer to her, giving her my full attention. I sighed as if she knew it was coming. A small smile touched her lips almost in regret.

"Everything just kind of..." She paused, eyes glued to the floor. "Came over me. I'm stronger than that, I am it was just a moment of weakness" I waited for her to continue with her story. And so she explained. How Matt had walked in, made another completely unnecessary comment. My teeth grinded against each other. What the hell was his problem? I mean yeah, okay be mad at me but what has Caroline done? I was infuriated. Caroline noticed my mood change.

"But I feel fine now" She reasured me. Well, tried to reasure me. I rolled my eyes.  
"What do you mean by 'everything came over you'? what's been going on Care?" I had to ask. In a way I was taking out my anger on her, which I knew was wrong but I didn't know any better in my state of mind at the moment. Suddenly it hit me. She had been feeling what I had. About me and her, about us... maybe she was falling for me faster than I was falling for her. The look in her eyes told me I was right. I didn't bother asking her. I should have. But instead I just suggested that I take her home as it was getting late. An uncertain atmosphere clouded the car and I was uneasy as we pulled up outside Caroline's house. She didn't get out straight away. Instead she looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I tried putting into words but I couldn't. And this may very well be my last opportunity.

She broke the silence. "Well this is me" She pointed her thumb to her house. I nodded. Her face broke my heart but the moment she was about the get out the car I stopped her with my voice.

"Caroline..." She responded by turning, leaving the door open. I sighed and looked at the steering wheel. She understood and shut the door, relaxing in her seat. "Have you ever... thought about us?" I asked. I was truly pathetic. She was clearly shocked, but hid it well. She shrugged.

"I guess... we're friends Tyler" She laughed and leaned over, kissing me gently on the cheek. Her lips lingered for a while but she soon pulled away. "I'll see you Monday..."

She opened the car door and was gone. My cheek tingled and a sudden rush of adrenaline ran through my veins. I opened the door, unashamed of what I was about to door. Caroline must have heard my door shut as she looked from her front door. I ran to her, god I ran. My hands cradled her face. She looked in my eyes, lips slightly parted. My forehead rested on hers, our noses touching. Her cool breathe against my hot skin. I simply couldn't resist the temptation anymore, and she couldn't either. I kissed her, those gorgeous red rose lips I'v been wanting to kiss for weeks now. Passion and danger. What a mix. We knew we shouldn't be doing this, we knew this was "breaking the rules" but we both wanted it, we both needed this. My hands entangled in her silky hair and her hands placed on my chest. My heart raced and I knew hers would be too if such a thing could be possible. She pulled away, her hands now around my neck and my hands still within strands of her hair.

My voice had escaped me. I just smiled. "We shouldn't have done that" she whispered her eyes still closed, our foreheads and noses still touching. I laughed and nodded. Her eyes opened. Her arms were now at her side. Sadness hung in her sky blue pupils. "Friends..." She repeated. I looked at her.

"Friends don't kiss each other like that Caroline!" I spoke. She shrugged knowing I was right.  
"You caught me of guard how could I reject you?" She fought.  
"WHAT?" I yelled. "you could have pulled away, hurried getting inside your house or even slapped me in the face! but no..." I paused and wrapped my arms around her waist, she pushed me away but I ignored her and pulled her closer to me. "you put arms around my neck and your lips against mine..." I whispered in her ear. She blinked and moved out of my hold.

"I think you should leave..." She said not looking me in the eye. I was about to protest but knew it would end in a fight. Not just a verbal one neither. I sighed and walked away. Just like that. I should have stuck there and refused to leave until she admitted her feelings towards me. Feelings that maybe I'd been kidding myself about. Feelings that maybe don't contain within her heart at all...


	6. Sleepover?

**AUTHORS NOTE: I want to dedicate this chapter to a song. Exit Wounds-The Script (hence the first line) it's an amazing song! I siggest you losten to it. Anyway, thank you guys for your review and sorry I haven't updated in a while!**

* * *

Caroline's POV.

My hands felt cold, and my body was numb. I was still contained with shock as I heard Tyler's car screeching away from me. I breathed. Something I hadn't done for the past two minutes of standing on the porch of my house. I didn't know what to do. He had kissed me. I had kissed him back. I had dome exactly what I wanted to avoid. Fall for him. "Oh my god" I whispered to myself, slowly unfreezing. I gulped. It was then I knew I couldn't stay here tonight. Not alone. Even if I couldn't talk to anyone about this I at least wanted to be around people who cared for me. So I ran. I ran to the only other place I could think of, besides the Lockwood mansion. My knuckles nkocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. After a short wait, Stefan appeared clearly suprised to see me.

"Caroline" He exclaimed, gesturing for me to come inside. I used to be here all the time, until of course I offered to go on spying duty. If I ever thought it would turn into something like this I would've let someone else take care of it. I put on the best fake smile I had. I was good at putting on a face. I had to a lot when I was human. I shrugged. "My moms on her all night shift and I didn't really feel like being alone" He laughed once shutting the door behind us. I danced into the main living area and lay on the red, velvet couch. Stefan placed himself in front of the fireplace and gave me accusing eyes. I pouted.

"I haven't done anything!" I argued. Stefan's head tilted to the right.  
Using his stupid, annoying hand motions, he said "So you expect me to believe you just wanted to stay over because you didn't want to be alone? you seemed fine when we left you at..." He stopped himself. His green eyes looked down for a second and then suddenly came back in contact with mine. With knowledge of the big, fat lecture he was about to give me, I sat up from my position and patted the free space next to me. He sat willingly. Finally he spoke. "Is it Tyler?" He asked. I rolled my eyes. He sounded oh so like a big brother. I gritted my teeth together as I felt the sensational tingle in my nose, and tears trying to exit my eyes. I put my hands on my head and slightly turned away, hopefully covering up my sudden mood. But I couldn't get anything past Stefan now-a-days. "Caroline?" I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Stefan can we just not talk about it?" I fumed. I looked at him. His eyes wondered down my cheeck and I knew what he was following. A single tear had fell, and my guard was brought slightly down. Of course, Stefan being Stefan had something to fire back with. "I know I'm not Elena or Bonnie but you can talk to me if you need to" He said calmly. His voice soothed my anger and distress. I just nodded. Could I really tell him? Were me and him close enough? I squeezed my eyes shut for a second and looked at Stefan. His leave green eyes narrowed with concern.

"I know I can talk to you, but this is something I need to... go through alone" and there it was. My oportunity to open up thrown out the window. Stefan looked unsure but accepted my descision. I smiled and thanked him for his concern though. When he left I decided that it was bed time for this vampire. I searched around the place looking for my pajamas I always kept here. Aha. Under the table that held Damon's whiskey. Strolling back to the sofa where I would probably end up sleeping, I starting peeling off my chlothes. I had replaced my grey skirt with teddybear bottoms. I shook of my black jacket and shrugged my white top over my head. It was then I heard him.

"Well hello lodger" I turned and jumped as Damon was in view leaning against the wall sipping on glass of what looked, and smelt, like blood. I quickly grabbed my baby blue colours t-shirt and put it on while muttering "Damon I was changing!".

"Oh come on Caroline it's not like I haven't seen it all before" He grinned and raised his left eyebrow. He placed the glass on a small table beside him now strutting towards me.  
"Urg don't remind me" I said folding my chlothes and attempted to stuff them into my medium size hand-bag. My chlothes just about fitted in, but made my bad look more like an oversized pillow than something a girl would use to carry make-up, money and other everyday neccesities. "Here" Damon said, close to me handing a bloodpack over. I didn't even realise he was holding it. I took it, a ping a guilt shooting through me. "Seriously. Me giving to you is much better than you stealing from me" He smiled. That slanted smile with those cunning crystal eyes. I would have been shocked, but then I realised it's hard to get anything past him even as a vampire myself. I took it.

"Thanks..." I mumbled placing the bloodpack on a table near by. I would probably drink half before bed and save some for when I awaken in the morning. I'v noticed that I'm hungrier in the morning and so have devised a drinking pattern in order to keep my thirst under control. I sighed. I felt Damon's eye scroll me up and down.

"Something bothering you blondie?" He asked, hands in his loose black jeans, still that cockiness to him. I sank into the sofa once more.  
"Wouldn't you like to know Damon" I replied closing my eyes and gulping back some saliva. When I re-opened them I was about to demand he left me to go to bed, but I couldn't. His face looked...human. He looked well and truly concerned about me. Me. I had to stop saying that. Being selfish. Now would be a good time to start.

"How's Rose?" I stood up amused at his sudden expression. I had caught him off guard, not an easy thing to do. I folded my arms. His mouth turned into a hard line and he folded his arms. Too everyone else, Rose was just another vampire Damon felt sorry for and would kill eventually. But I knew the truth. Damon cared for Rose to an extent. I narrowed his eyes. Something he did when he flicked the switch he thought he had.

"She's dead" He shrugged. "It happens" Now I narrowed my eyes and sighed frustratedly. I had to admit I did enjoy these games sometimes, but other times it was just plain annoying. This being one of those times. I shook my head.

"You know, people would respect you more if you didn't hold your emotions back... you miss her, you didn't want her to die" I said on a serious note.

"I don't know what you're talking about Caroline" Using his hand gestures. For once his face told me something entirely different to what his voice had. Then it happened. He looked at me. He knew, that I knew. I felt... urg I couldn't decide how I felt. Amazed? amazed that he was actually looking at _me. _Not in a sexual way or any kind of romantic way, but that he was seeing me. It felt like since last year when he fed on me and created blockages in my memory with compulsion that he hadn't actually seen me for, well me.

I was just Caroline stereotypical, attention-whore blondie whose life took a turn to the dark side. Maybe now, the deepness of his gaze, meant that he was considering me as a trusted, loyal friend. Or just a gullible spy willing to do whatever it takes to fit in. I thought rolling my eyes. I guess immortality wasn't so much different from being a human after all. I was astonished that the fact of me impressing Damon had actually occurred to me. I was even more astonished that I was excited about impressing him.

I let it go. "Forget it" I shrugged. "Now, if you don't mind" I hinted. His cockiness returned and he quickly rebounded with a oh-so-Damon-like comment.

"Sure you don't want me to stay with you?" He said slightly pouting and doing the "eye thing" Elena often reffered to.

I laughed. "I'm trying to prevent nightmares Damon not attract them" I smiled.

He shrugged. "Your loss I suppose. I can take a hint" He walked up the huge stairs. "Goodnight Caroline" he sang. The footsteps got lighter and I was alone again. I sighed reconsidering the offer of Damon staying with me. Then quickly demolished the thought. I grabbed a spare blanket and pulled it over me. The light were never on in the Salvatore house of a night. It was all lit up by the huge fireplace. I smiled staring deeply into the sparks and watched the wood burn. Slowly sleep took me over.

A beautiful dream swamped my mind. The chemistry, the forbidden love between the two natural enemies, the kiss they shared.

But of course, this wasn't a dream, just a replay of a very recent memory...


	7. Expertise

"Hey Elena?" I answered my ringing cell in a tired voice. Elena had woke me up from my precious sleep.  
"Caroline! I thought we were having lunch at the grill... wait... have I just woke you up?" She asked using her _it's so uncool that you bailed _voice. I replied by asking what the time was and jumped when she said 1:20pm. I had slept in extremely late. Gosh I haven't slept this long since the days I walked human. Fluttering my eyes and shutting my cell I stretched my body, feeling the air tickle the bottom of my stomach where my t-shirt has risen. "Well good afternoon to you Caroline" Said a young, familiar voice. I turned around to see an amused Jeremy with raised brows holding a book caked with dust and dirt.

"Jeremy?" I giggled rubbing my eyes. "What are you doing here?" It came out in a bitchy way which I didn't intend it to. Jeremy looked at floor.  
"Research" He lifted his book to signify his one word answer. I nodded. We never spoke then. Stefan popped in a couple of times, shocked I was still here in in lazy, sleepy mode. Then I decided to go home, get ready and meet the girls at the grill...

**Tyler's POV.**

I strolled into the grill. Hands in my pockets ready to try and make amends with Matt. There he was busting tables. I went to call him out but was touched on the arm unexpectedly by Elena Gilbert.  
"Tyler hey" She said. Odd. Me and Elena speak rarely. Maybe once a month if that. She must have noticed the expression on my face as she cut straight to it. "I wanted to talk to you about Caroline?"  
Something in my hart ached at the sound of her name. What happened last night wasn't suppose to happen. She was suppose to kiss me back and then we were too tell each that we had romantic feelings. Instead she resisted. She said we were only friends, and yet, that kiss. Caroline actually _had _kissed me back, and I know she felt it. The passion, the danger and the frustration all muddled up within this kiss, and my heart ached at the thought of never being able to kiss her like that again since all she wanted was friendship.

I nodded. "You think we're dating don't you? Well we're not, we're just friends..." I said and shoved my way pasted Elena. What would Matt think if he saw me talking to the girl he truly loves? Like a paranoid kid if you ask me. I rolled my eyes at myself. I shouldn't get myself worked up over silly things. I breathed and came to complete my mental mission. I scanned the room for Matt again. He was nowhere to be seen. Damn Elena! I cursed in my head. I walked to the bar and asked the bar tender if he knew where Matt was. On his break? I came in 2 minutes ago and now he's on a break? Fine, I guess I'd have to wait. 10 minutes past and me being the impatient bastard I am sat there shaking my knee up and down, never taking my eyes away from the clock on the wall. Finally Matt came out of the double doors that led to the back of the grill.

He saw me. He saw me and his face changed, as if he were stunned that I was here. I smiled at him and walked over. "Hey man..." He examinded me.  
"What's up?" He said fiddling with his pen and avoiding my eye contact. I just came out with it.

"I came to say I'm sorry!" He suddenly looked at me. "What happened the other day was completely uncool and I was out of order starting the whole thing..." I was waiting for a big speech on how friends don't do that to each other, or that I was out of order and I'd better stay away from him. Instead he said the complete opposite.  
"Yeah... yeah me too" He paused and laughed. "What are we like Ty? letting a girl come between us... letting Caroline Forbes come between us" He laughed. I laughed with him although the way he said 'Caroline Forbes' made me twitch. He spoke about her as if she was unimportant any more but he redeemed himself by saying,

"and even if you and Caroline did have feelings for each other? who am I too tell you guys not to date? I'm the ex boyfriend now. I'll always be the ex boyfriend" He looked at me. "And it's none of the ex boyfriends business who she wants to date, whether it is his best friend or not" I just smiled, not denying it. There was still hope for me and Caroline, I just wasn't going to make that obvious to Matt. I tapped his right arm.

"When did you get wise Donovan?" I asked playfully. We laughed. He had to get back to work, but we made plans to play pool at 6:00pm. Get some normality back to my life. Speaking of normality, I should call Caroline. As much as is pained me I would have to take back the kiss and agree with us just being friends...

Caroline's POV.

I parked my moms car outside the grill and swung my bag over my shoulder. Slamming the door shut behind me I rushed through the doors of the grill. I was here for Elena and Bonnie but was also here because I needed Tyler. I had made my decision. I would tell him everything. Everything from my feelings towards him, the wolf bite legend and that I'm not the only vampire in town. In my rush I felt the body if someone else crash into me. "Woah!" I murmured. Funnily enough the huge person I had ran into was in fact Tyler. He held a tight grip around my waist and one of my hands so I hadn't fallen over. We quickly pulled apart.

"Hey Tyler I was just looking for you!" I smiled moving him over to sit down at a table.  
He smiled back. "Really? I was just about to call you" We giggled and finally I just cut to the chase.

I fluttered my lashes. "We should probably talk about what happened last night" His face changed. He seemed normal, happy. Now he looked regretful and sad. He nodded.  
"You're right..." He whispered looking at his palms placed on the table. I inhaled and shut my eyes.  
"Okay" I said to myself, in preparation. I was about to come out with it, my mouth was open and then he cut me off.

"Let just forget it happened okay?" He blurted out. I opened my eyes in pure and utter shock. He tilted his head to the side examining me. No. Why would this happen? I was just about to tell him how I felt. How I loved his dimples, and the way a ever so light shade of scarlet appeared in his cheeks when he got embarrassed, and how I loved the way he was so passionate about his football and seeing him out there with no worries doing something he absolutely loves. How it made me want to be his, and for him to love me as much.

Breathing heavily I finally spoke. "I'm sorry what?" My eyebrows grew closer together.  
"Well that is what you want isn't it? to be... just friends?" I paused for a while. Then I plastered one of my brilliant smiles on my face

"Duh! That's exactly what I was going to suggest...well now that we have everything sorted we can just go back to the way things were" I shrugged and Tyler laughed. I sighed. "I should probably be going" Tyler didn't force me to stay or act needy. It made me question whether he was actually telling the truth or whether that, just now was a joke. I needed to forget, I needed some retail therapy. A thought popped into my head. Or even better, Damon therapy...

_In the Salvatore's_

"Damon?" I yelled no bothering to knock. No answer. I shouted his name again. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. Was it pathetic? No of course not. He has gone 145 years without showing his devotion for his brother, and he's doing an successful job in hiding his feelings for Rose. He was, in this kind of situation an expert. He could teach me things. Teach me how to switch my feelings of and not give a shit about the world. Well maybe secretly. In a way I kind of envied Damon. He had attitude. I mean I got attitude too but not like Damon has. I don't think I've ever met anyone like Damon.

"Boo!" I jumped placing my hand over my chest in fright. I gave him a hard look. His face was covered in amusement but I had no time for games.

"I need you to take me out tonight" For the first time since I'd met him, I had caught the bad ass villain of guard. He raised his eyebrows.

"Excuse me what?" He asked as what I assumed not thinking he had heard me right.  
I nodded. "What not up for it? Come on Damon, you're the pro at getting over someone quickly... or at least pretending... now is your time to show your expertise" I folded my arms and pouted my lips. He waited for me to continue and I knew I would have to give him some sort of explanation. So instead of explaining my entire situation I just said "I need you to help me get over Tyler Lockwood!"

Fearless. Something I hadn't been in a while. A grin grew on his face and his eyes shone. I knew what this look meant. He was up for the challenge and he had some ideas.

He laughed once then said, "I'll pick you up at 6:30pm"


	8. The Game

"So what? You're going to compel the bar tender? I don't want any trouble Damon, not after the last party we had here" I stomped my foot outside the grill and folded my arms. Sure it was childish but the grill was too local. Not exactly what I had in mind. He raised his eyebrows and scoffed.

"Please Caroline! This is just our starting point and besides the last party we had here wasn't ... _that bad ..." _His signature smile revealed on his face and I narrowed my eyes. He rolled his. "Do you want to know how bad you're acting and sounding? Bonnie. Okay, you sound like Bonnie!" I let my mouth mould into a pout. It was then he grabbed my shoulders gently. "Don't worry Caroline! And don't be such a downer. Tyler will probably be in here don't you want to make him jealous with the hottest guy in Mystic Falls...possibly the world?" I scoffed but couldn't help a smile. He released his hold on my shoulders and put his elbow on a slant. I assumed it was an invitation for me to cling to it. I rolled my eyes and sighed. I grabbed his arm with both hands and we began to walk into the grill.

"You are so cocky, and if you didn't have a very good point I would not be going along with this" I said, glaring back at the looks we were getting. I _felt _Damon roll his eyes.  
"You make it sound like this was my idea" He spoke, then leaned down to my ear and whispered. "You're the one who wants to drown your sorrows and get over our werewolf..." He spoke the truth. Rare for Damon Salvatore. We approached the bar and sat on some stools. Gazes burned into my back. I turned around ready to snarl the lot of them, until I realized who was burning the biggest hole...

Tyler's POV.

I gorped at her. Had she really gotten over us that quickly. I kicked myself the minute that thought ran through my mind. There was never an us. Just a kiss. Besides who cares if she's with another guy that's not... me. Great. Answer your own question make yourself look stupid... to yourself. I thought. But the other Salvatore? Seriously? I couldn't help but stare. I didn't know what I was staring with. Disgust. Jealousy. Desire. Her blonde hair was facing the bar. She wore it straight tonight but I liked it better curled. She suddenly faced me. Her face was hard at first, as if she was going to kick someone's ass or something. Then when her eyes met mine, her features softened. Regret. Is that what I saw in her eyes? No. Because then she looked around and faced the other Salvatore. I didn't know his name.

A hand touched my arm. "Dude it's your turn" I shook my head. Matt looked confused but understood when he followed were I had been staring. His face scrunched up as if he'd just smelt something hideous.

"Is that Caroline? with Damon Salvatore?" Damon. That's his name. Matt continued. "That's odd. Apparently he treated her really badly when they were dating" I was intrigued. How had I not heard about this? Was Caroline ashamed? Or was I just too self obsessed with myself to care about other peoples problems? "treated her badly? in what way?" I asked whilst shooting at the white ball, not really bothered were it went. Well not now anyway.

"Well whenever I asked about it she wouldn't talk to me, but rumour had it that he hit her and stuff. She broke up with him at the founders ball though which was apparently the last time he struck his fist to her. I think that's why she so-"

"Insecure?" I finished his sentence looking down at the floor, twitching at what I was hearing. I fiddled with my thumbs. Why...the hell was Caroline with that bastard? But of course I couldn't jump to conclusions. For all I knew or Matt knew they could be friends. However, the way Caroline's hand was now placed on Damon's thigh made me question that. I narrowed my eyes at them and put my pool stick down. Randomly two girls came over to the table. One seemed to know Matt. Her name was Jenny. She was in his Maths class... apparently. She was pretty I guess. She had straight brown hair and big blue eyes, although she wore maybe 4 layers of make-up? I mean I don't know how that stuff works but I do know when a girl has to much of it on. Matt introduced me to her and I shook her hand. Her eyelashes fluttered at me and she smiled bashfully.

"Nice to meet you Tyler..." She bit her lip and that's when I pulled my hand away, brows close together.  
"You too" She seemed hurt but she was clearly attracted to me and I wasn't looking for... stopping my train of thought my eyes subconsciously drifted to Damon and Caroline. They were doing tequila shots together. I snarled silently. Her high pitch laugh echoed through my mind. Damon was grinning at her and this time his eyes drifted to me. He held out his shot glass and mimed the word "Cheers" and swung back another shot. I felt my nostrils flare. That infuriated me. My heart pounded against my chest but unlike previous times I did the mature thing. I turned my attention back Jenny and gave her my best smile. "So do you go to our school... Jenny?"

She bit her tongue obviously thrilled that I somehow just suddenly seemed intrested in her. Of course I wasn't, but if Caroline's gonna play with fire she might just get hurt.

Caroline's POV.

"Oh my god this stuff is disgusting!" I yelled, giggling in between my moan with a trail of tequila dripping down my chin. Damon laughed at my tipsiness. I breathed. I felt so...awake. It was amazing. Damon ordered a large whiskey and some kind of unknown drink for me before promising that this was our last drink, then we would explore I don't know... the whole state? I laughed at my thought. I was about to sip my funny looking drink before something caught my eye. Tyler. Who else? He was sitting on a table with some familiar looking girl. I think she was from my Maths class. There she was looking all clean cut and pretty, with her hand on his chest whispering something into his ear.

He smiled. A smile that I owned. A smile that was only meant for me. Jealousy overwhelmed me as I threw back my drink. "You know, we should stay here! maybe take things up a notch" I tempted Damon. He gave me his approving eyes as I jumped of my stool and bounced to the jukebox. I put 'Vogue' on by Madonna. When the music started blasting through the virgin speakers everyone knew tonight was a night for letting loose. Just as I'de hoped people got up and started dancing, and unexpectedly a line was forming at the jukebox. Pleased with myself I clapped my hands like a baby and bolted back to Damon, demanding him to dance with me. He laughed. "Why not?" He shouted.

Creating our own dance floor wherever the heck we wanted to with about 20 other people was electrifying. What felt even better is that there was no sign of Tyler dancing with that geek, and too my satisfaction he was starring at me with anger in his eyes. I smiled at him and waved. He bared his teeth just enough for me to notice. I shrugged at him and closed the short amount of space between me and Damon. Damon was more than happy to go along with anything. I bet if I kissed him he wouldn't mind. I shook my head. I needed something more to drink. I excused myself from Damon's presence and stumbled to the bar. "Hey um can I have your strongest alcoholic beverage please?" I asked the bar tender. He gave me a look as if he thought I was stupid. Damn. This was a fresh minded, different bar tender. I rolled my eyes. I starred into his pupils and focussed, closing off the rest of the world. I waited until his expression was gormless.

"You're a bar tender. You will get me whatever I ask for... and it'll be on the house" I spoke.  
"I'm a bar tender. I will get you whatever you ask for and it'll be on the house" He repeated.

I broke the compulsion.

"Wow. I've never actually seen you do that before" The familiar voice spoke. I knew exactly who it was. I spun round, mine and Tyler's faces inches from each others. I just looked at him, a light smile curving on my face at his sudden interest in me. "Well hello Tyler" I scrolled my eyes up and down him. "now... what do you want with me?" I lightly poked his chest. "don't you have someone else to keep you company?" I heard my glass softly brush against the wooden bar and grabbed it. Taking a sip I waited for Tyler's reply. "That's um... actually what I came over to talk about" I raised my eyebrows and waited for him to elaborate.

"I'm calling it quits okay Caroline? Enough with this stupid game" He snatched the drink out of my hand. I laughed once and snatched it back. He sighed frustratedly. I leaned against the bar pointing my hip out. "I don't know what game you're talking about!" I said slurring on my last word. Damn, had I really drunk that much?

"What the hell is wrong with you? you were fine this afternoon!" He whispered with concern in his words. I looked at him. His gleaming eyes so desperately wanted me to say something he would like. But seriously what could I say, that I was acting out because he didn't want me? of course not! Instead I just rolled my eyes and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"and I'm fine now" He narrowed his eyes at my lie. I ignorantly turned back around to the bar and sipped my drink until I was drinking air. I still felt his presence. "Your hair is different" He whispered, his breath tingling my ear due to his closeness. I acted as though his change of movement didn't phase me but secretly my frozen heart was dying to break into a fast rhythm. "I wanted a change" in more than just my hair. I added mentally. His hand fidgeted with the bottom of my tank top.

"I don't like it..." He breathed. I smacked his hands away from me and flung around.

"Well unfortunately for you Tyler you don't control me! I can have my hair however I want and I am not just going to have it one way because _Tyler Lockwood _likes it better that way" I fumed and stormed away from him. Why couldn't he keep his seductive, heart throbbing, annoying, cocky little comments to himself? I was suddenly infuriated. Whether it was just the drink or because of Tyler I didn't really know. I got in between Damon and some random girl who was dancing with him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Whoa easy there blondie!" he said but responded by placing his hands on my waist. I tilted my head and giggled. After about an hour of...well dancing I was getting bored and honestly wanted to go home and sleep.

"Maybe we... should..." I stopped. My eyes drifted to the far corner of the room behind Damon. My arms dropped from his neck and I stood there helplessly. There he was. Tyler and the girl from before. She was kissing his neck and had him against the wall. Tyler was grinning. He didn't see me. The hurt within me soon turned revengeful. But he would see me now. I thought. "Make out" I finished my sentence and without giving Damon time to reply I smacked my lips onto his. He was shocked at first but went along with it. I felt eyes on us and I didn't care. My hands ruffled in his jet black hair and his hands daringly moved down to my ass. I pulled back and bit my lip. We continued dancing, Damon with a wary expression on his face.

"I'm all for the fake date thing but kissing was not part of the deal" He said jokingly. "I mean you could have at least warned me" he was closer to my face this time and was slightly more serious, but I wasn't really listening to him. I was enjoying Tyler's face too much. I sighed. Now I definitely wanted to go home. My feet hurt from these stupid heels and I was tired. I wanted to get some rest before the hangover tomorrow. "Come on let's get out of here" I said drowsily. Damon shrugged and so I pulled him out by the hand.

Tyler's POV.

I watched as she left. I was unamused at her little show earlier on and was ready to confront her. To tell her to stop with this immature game and that I love her and that I knew she loved me to otherwise she wouldn't have done this tonight. I shook my head. Had I really just said I love her? I excused myself from Matt and whats-her-face. I scurried outside into the darkness. Caroline was on the floor by he car picking up her things that had fallen out of her bag. I stopped walking over when I noticed Damon with her, helping her. "I am never taking you out again!" Damon laughed as he said this. Caroline laughed to. "You say that now but face it, I'm to good to resist"

Yes you are. She shrugged and stood up. She was now against the car facing me, Damon facing her. Her eyes flickered and made contact with mine for a split second. She sighed. "So..." She said, in a voice that I had never heard before. It wasn't sweat or child-like. It was seductive and sexy. She out her hand on Damon's chest. "Your place or mine?"

I froze and felt Damon's hesitation. Finally he spoke. "Caroline" He shook his head. "Are you sure you want to do this?" again her eyes flickered to me. She nodded and smiled. Damon seemed uncertain. He left Caroline and retreated to the drivers seat in her car. I saw Damon drink tonight but he wasn't over the limit, unlike Caroline, and she could probably do that creepy compulsion thing to make the cops forget they were driving drunk or whatever. Damon was now out of the scene and it was just me and her.

I reconsidered my confession and just looked at her. I laughed. A humourless laugh. I then pulled out my car keys from my back pocket and decided to go home. Caroline's eyes were sad. After standing there like an idiot holding my car keys I finally remembered how to walk. I turned my back on her and dragged my feet to my car...


	9. Who'd Have Thought?

"What? No I'm sorry Caroline would never do that" I gulped as I spoke, frightened that Jules was actually speaking the truth. When I got home she was there, awaiting my presence, She had told me some pretty insane things. Things about her, things about me... but I barley remembered them when she brought up Caroline. "I'm telling you" she whispered. "It's the truth...I have not come to this town to cause trouble. I've come to find out what happened to Mason and I did. Now I'm just making it my goal to protect you" She placed her hand on mine but I shrugged away and stood up of the sofa.

"So you're telling me, that Caroline, the only one who has ever _really _helped me out has been lying to me? and how do you know all this?" I was getting angry. "Why in hell should I trust you?" I roared. She didn't seem phased by my anger like most people did when I exploded. She shook her head. "Not just lying to you" I waited for her to continue. She sighed. "but spying on you too" she breathed.

Suddenly it all made sense. I didn't want to believe it...but I did. I was overwhelmed with trust in Jules. Was it because we were both impulsive monsters? No. I shook my head. I wouldn't believe it, I couldn't. Jules looked like she had given up with my stubborn ass. She picked up her purse and stood up slowly, smoothing the creases in her tank top. "Just...think about it" after giving me a sympathetic look she turned her back and walked away. When I heard the front doors slam I bit my full bottom lip refusing to let the tears fall. Why would she lie?

I had to confront Caroline and not just about this absurd story Jules has just told me. But I would wait until morning to do so.

Caroline's POV.

I moaned as the slits of sun made my eyes ached and forced them to open. I turned to the side to see a naked Damon.

Wait.

I did a double-take at his sculpted chest and bit my lip. I lifted the blanket up slowly hoping that- oh shit. Yeah he was definitely naked. It didn't occur to me that I was to until I noticed the trail of my clothing on the floor. I put my hand to my head and sighed. We really had sex last night. I hit my forehead hard whilst gritting my teeth. Right. Calm Caroline, first things first...clothes. I whispered mentally. I tip toed around the room. I hooked my bra on and pulled my panties up. Now I just had to find my jeans and tank top. I could vaguely remember taking my heels of by the front door. When I was clothed I didn't bother taking the risk of checking myself in the mirror and waking Damon up. Instead I opened the door which, luckily, wasn't squeaky and ran downstairs.

I slipped into my silver heels and ran home. I didn't want to face Damon, or worse, Stefan. Even though he'll find out I'de rather it be later than sooner. When I got home I almost missed him. Tyler. He was sitting on the steps of my porch. I stopped. He starred at me. His eyebrows growing closer together. He immediately come to the realization of my morning return and same outfit as last night. I looked down at the dirt. I couldn't stand to look at him right now. "Wow" I heard him murmured. My head shot up. He was the one who couldn't look at me now.

"It's really not what it looks like" I said cautiously walking towards him. He laughed. A humourless laugh that made my heart sink. He was disgusted in me. Not because I killed someone, or because I'm an insecure bitch, things that he has always thought was kind of cute about me. No. He now hated me out of betrayal. I could sense it. The way he held his hands, the way he shrugged away when I sat at his side.

"Really?" He finally spoke. "So you aren't making the walk of shame right now? I mean of all the people Care, you choose some douche bag who used to beat you?" He whispered the last part.  
I tried to cover up my hurt by slightly changing the subject. "How do you know about that?"  
"Everyone knows about that Caroline!" He almost roared bu managed to keep his voice lowered.

I stood up now. "You know what Tyler, as bad as I feel about last night I really don't have time for this okay? I just want to be alone!" I spat out. There it was again, that ugly humourless laugh. He stood up, eye level with me. He had a revengeful look on his face. "And, Caroline, I don't have time for you and your lies" I gulped. My breathing quickened. He noticed this. "so it's true? all this time... you've been lying to me?" He whispered. I looked at the trees behind our house. I searched for anything except his eyes.

"You have to understand-" He cut in.

"Oh... oh I _understand_ Caroline. You played me" He bit his lip. "I liked you. A lot. I opened my heart to you and now I find out you didn't even care?" Pain flushed out of him and into me. He hurt, I hurt. That's just the way things were. "Tyler I do care about you, I've always cared!" I argued finally looking at his face. He shook his head.

"Why I believe another word that comes out of your mouth?" He said calmly, a small smile on his face. "So who are the other vampires your working with, I mean lying to me for weeks you at least owe me that" Was he giving me a chance to explain? I breathed. I knew he wouldn't like what I was about to say, but I couldn't lie to him any more. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore..."

His eyes widened at the names of the brothers. I could feel the tears about to come. "I am done with you Caroline" He said and walked past me, deliberately pushing me. I grabbed his elbow.  
"Please Tyler" He stopped. His pulse was hard. I could hear his heartbeat. After a moment of looking at my hand on his arm he finally spoke.

"I thought we were friends Caroline... this is something I can't just forget" He shrugged my hand away and ran into the trees. I was frozen. I thought Stefan was just being poetic when he said he feels lost, alone and isolated within himself when Elena's not with him. Now I know how it feels. Is it possible that I am experiencing true love? I shook my head. An anchor was tugging at my heart. Then everything was a blur. I ran in my house not bothering to close the front door behind me. I had to get out of this town. I needed to get away from everything. I got my pink suitcase from on top of my wardrobe and removed all the empty blood packs out of it. I pulled my draws out and stuffed them into the small suitcase not bothering to fold them. Tears streamed down my face as I did this but I ignored them. I huffed, I puffed as I ran around my room collecting my possessions which included photos, toiletries, jewellery, make-up and hair products. I was packed within 30 minutes. I guess super speed was good in cases such as this.

I wiped my face and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I swilled my face with cold water and turned of the tap, looking at my reflection. What had I become? Lying to one of my friends. I was disgusted. I turned away and noticed the blood packs still on my bed with my closed suitcase and small bag. If I needed something I would return and then go back to wherever I was headed. I doubt I would need anything though. I ripped the blood packs apart and placed them in my small bag. I would get fully disposed of them later. Just before I left I wrote a note. A note to my mother. I didn't want her to come searching for me.

I wrote:

_Dear Mom,_  
_You're probably wondering why my room is kind of trashed and why my draws are empty._  
_I'v left Mystic Falls. I'm sorry you have to read this and I know it's very cowardly of me, but please remember I'm almost 18 and can take care of myself._  
_Call me when you have read this. We will talk._  
_I can't tell you the exact reasons for my departure but I can tell you that I need alone time. Me time. I don't know how long I'll be gone for. Maybe a month... maybe two._  
_Just call me! I love you._  
_Caroline _

I placed the note on the coffee table I grabbed my car keys. It was then I realised I hadn't changed, but I didn't care. I would have time for that tonight. First things first though, I had to tell Stefan that I was out.

When I arrived at the Salvatore's I knocked on the door instead of barging in. I crossed my fingers hoping Stefan would answer. He did. He looked me over with a disappointed look on his face. He gestured for me to come in. His disappointment soon turned when he saw my suitcase strolling behind me. I stood in the huge hallway with my arms folded.  
"Caroline" He finally greeted, but I wasn't in the mood for small talk.  
"I want out"

He raised his eyebrows as if he didn't hear me correctly and said "Excuse me?" I shrugged as if he was stupid.  
"I'm done Stefan. If you guys want to keep an eye on Tyler you're going to have to get someone else to do it, or better yet do it yourselves!" I said fearlessly. Stefan waited for me to continue. "I know that you guys are trying to protect this town but frankly I don't like who I've become" I looked down remembering my fight with Tyler just an hour ago. "So I'm leaving Mystic Falls for a while..." I sensed Stefan's sadness.

"Caroline" He was closer to me than before. "What's brought all this on?" I had nothing to loose. If someone should know, it should be Stefan. He deserved a reason for me abandoning him and the town. So I looked into his sparkling green eyes and spoke words that he would understand.

"Lets just say, that today I lost Tyler. I loved Tyler and think I still kind of do. But the reason I lost him, was because of what I've done..." His eyes were sympathetic and understanding. A small smile appeared on his face. He nodded. Then unexpectedly he pulled me into a hug. I went with it. Stefan was like my older brother in a way. He didn't like seeing me hurt and tried to protect me. He breathed and whispered into my ear "I'm gonna miss you" I pulled back, a delicate smile on my face.

"Same" We laughed. I grabbed my suitcase and headed for the door but Stefan pulled me back.

"Wait!" He said. "You're going to need some cash for on the road" I nodded and told him I had some but he ignored me and retrieved something from the basement. He return with a brown envelope that had its seal open. He handed it to me and I peeped inside it. My eyes almost jumped out of my sockets. It was full of cash.

"Stefan I can't take this! There's like, what $1500 in here" I exclaimed. He was laughing, amusement in his eyes.  
"Actually 1750 but you were close. Please just take it, I don't want you to spend your time compelling people... it's not right" I sighed and accepted his very appreciative offer. I gave him one last hug and he promised he would explain to everyone the truth of why I had gone. Well, everyone meaning Elena, Bonnie, Damon and Tyler. Before I bid him a final goodbye for a month or so I said,

"Tell Damon I'm sorry" He nodded and I grabbed my suitcase and went back to my car. I smiled in my review mirror. This was huge, and very unlike me. I was about step out of comfort zone but it excited me. Caroline Forbes leaving home, who'd have thought?


	10. Coincident

sorry about the short chapter guys, just wanted to update! thank you for all your lovely reviews. Keep the honesty up guys. Love yous!

* * *

Tyler's POV.

"TYLER?"A voice shouted. I rolled my eyes and turned around. I didn't have the patience after yesterday's affair with Caroline, to be dealing with more vampires. Stefan ran up to me as I was walking along side the woods. I was lost. I hadn't spoke or seen Caroline since yesterday. I miss her. But I wasn't ready to forgive her. Not yet at least. I carried on walking but Stefan soon caught up. "Of course, super speed" I spoke through gritted teeth. I think I heard a laugh come from Stefan's mouth but his mood was serious.

"I need to talk to you-" I cut him off as I stopped so we could talk.  
"Let me guess, Caroline sent you?" I said. Stefan looked at the floor. I grew confused. "What?"

He looked back at me. "Caroline's left town" a hard lined mouth spoke. I caught my breathe. Caroline had left?  
I shook my head. "Caroline wouldn't leave. She doesn't have the balls to do something like that!" his nostril flared slightly. Seriously, she was sleeping with one Salvatore and the other was protective of her? I rolled my eyes at his annoyance and he eventually said "I waved her off myself" He paused. "She came to see me, before she left"

I cut to the chase. "Look. I am not in the mood for vampires right now! If you're wondering about Jules I told her to leave and she has, now I just want you guys to leave you alone!"  
"I'm not her to talk about Jules, Tyler I'm here to talk about Caroline" He was frustrated now. I shook my head again.

"I don't want to hear i-"  
"What that she loved you? that she _still _loves you no matter how much of a dick you're acting like? That if it wasn't_ for_ you she would have still been here?" He questioned me. My heart ached. I was ashamed. Maybe I shouldn't have acted that way... wait, what did he say? she loved me? "She loved me?" I echoed my thoughts. Stefan's eyes narrowed and he moved closer to me.

"Tyler, I do not want to get in between your drama with Caroline okay? I have my own problems that don't involve you, and it's not my place to say if she loves you or not. If you want to know how she really feels, be a man, pick up the phone and ask her yourself because time runs out Tyler. She has a lot of it, but you don't!" He turned away and stormed off. The broody vampire was right. I needed to talk to her. I need to _be a man_. As much as I hated to admit it, I still cared for Caroline. I wish I didn't, not after the lying. I was still unbearable furious with her, but we can get past this. I believed we could, I knew we could. I sighed. We both needed time. The least I would right now is text her and tell her I'm optimistic about being friends again at least. I would do that later. Right now I just wanted to get home and do some brooding myself...

Caroline's POV.

I was standing in the small line of the hotel lobby. I had my suitcase and the wad of cash Stefan had gave me. I thought, since I had the cash I may as well go all out. Okay, not all out. It was a 4 star hotel and it's not like I would need money for food or anything so...why not? Finally it was my turn. The receptionist was a beautiful middle aged women. Her hair was auburn and her skin was pearly. She looked outstanding for her age. Maybe she was a has-been-supermodel? I wondered to myself. "Hello, what can I do for you Miss?"She spoke. Her voice beheld an old fashioned deepness to it. I retrieved the brown envelope from my small bag and let the money fall on the desk. The women seemed slightly shocked.

"Is there anything available for $1750 for, say 3 weeks?" I asked in my best oldest tone. She was smiled and typed some things at a fast pace into her apple computer. She nodded. She assigned me a room with a double bed and 60inch flat screen TV. She explained that it had an on suit and other things. I just blanked out to be honest. She passed me my room key. It was one of those fancy, swipe ones and made me sign some form. I thanked the women and clumsily dropped my key and forms as I walked away from the desk. "Shit" I cursed. I picked my things up. A pair of large hands got tangled in mine as I looked to see who it was, terrified it might be Damon, or Tyler or someone like that.

Fortunately when I looked up it was in fact a complete stranger. I giggled. He handed me a piece of paper as I put my stuff in my small bag until I got to my room. I took the sheet of him. "Thanks"  
He smirked. "No problem" I smiled before I started walking off to the red, velvet steps. "Wait" He said. I was on the first step when I turned. I then realised how beautiful he was. His emerald green eyes shone. They reminded me off Stefan's. His hair was styled messily, but worked on his and was a dirty blonde colour. His skin was slightly tanned which made me think he was from somewhere sunny. Miami? Florida? California? He smiled. Cute little dimples appearing in his cheeks. I giggled. "So you're new here?" He spoke. His voice cut right through me. Deep, sexy and I had only just noticed, British.

"It's a hotel" I paused. "You make it sound like some sort of club that people join" I said. He was moving closer to me.  
"Something like that. Most people here are regulars. Come here and escape from the shit that's happening in their lives" I suddenly turned sad, as did this stranger.  
I shrugged and looked at my pink suitcase. "I guess I'm in the right place then"I whispered. There was a silence and I contemplated going to the 3rd floor to find my room. Instead I said "Well I better go get settled" I pointed upwards. He smiled.

"What's your name?" He replied. I looked at him, starring deeply into his eyes.  
"Caroline. My names Caroline" He raised his eyebrows.

"Gorgeous name. For a gorgeous girl of course" I blushed and we both laughed a little. "I'm Adrian" I bit my lip at his sexy name and placed a curl behind my ear. "How about you meet me down here in about an hour? We'll have a drink, get to know each other?"

I debated with myself whether 'Adrian' seemed dark or friendly. What the hell? I came to escape my troubles, a cute guy is the perfect distraction.  
I nodded. "Sure"


	11. Step On It

"Ahh she graces us with her presence" Adrian said leaning against the bar. I raised my eyebrows, a light smile on my face. I had changed from my dirty clothes into jeans, a plain blue coloured top and a brown jacket. I sat on a stool. I never did realise how classic this hotel was. On the small stage a jazz band played. The bar was a beautiful dark pine wood. Adrian ordered some drinks but I objected and just asked for an orange juice. He looked slightly confused. "You don't want to know" was all I said. He laughed. Our drinks came and we thanked the bar tender, who went to serve another guest at the other end of the bar.

"Are you sure you don't want something a little stronger?" Adrian sipped his drink.  
"I'm doing my best to avoid alcohol for a while" I nodded taking a sip of my own drink. He laughed and I wondered what was funny.

"I didn't mean alcohol" I almost spat my orange juice all over him, but contained it just within my mouth. Drugs? Was he serious! Great, I was into a drug dealer. I seriously didn't think I could do worse than Damon. A pang of guilt hit me right in my stomach. Who am I kidding? I couldn't do _better _than Damon...of course there was one exception before him. I shook my mind. Instead I flipped out. "No! no no no no I don't do drugs! it's not me, and it's not who I am" I tried remaining calm but I couldn't "and you are young! you're going to ruin your li-"  
He intruded my speech with a booming laugh. He held his stomach and a tear rolled down his cheek. I sunk into my stool feeling insulted by his rudeness. My eyes narrowed as I waited for him to stop.

"I didn't mean drugs!" I finally said, still giggling slightly.  
Now I was confused. I moaned and pouted like 3 year old. I slapped my thighs in annoyance. "Well what did you mean then?"  
He suddenly turned smug. That's when the light bulb began to flicker in my mind. No. It's not possible that he knew. But just as the thought popped into my head he said  
"You tell me. B positive, or A negative?" I caught my breath. I had known him for barley 2 hours and he knew what I was.

I laughed hoping it didn't sound too fake. "What?" He glared at me. I glared back.  
"Are we really going to have this conversation?" oh that accent. I fluttered my eyelashes in an awkward, false just stop talking about that to me kind of way. It didn't work. "I know okay" He paused. "You wanna know how?" I narrowed my eyes. He sounded dark, twisted. Not the adorably cocky British guy I thought was hot. He leaned closer to me. "I'm like you"

I'm sure my eyes popped out of my eye socket. He was a vampire? No way. How did he know I was one? "How did you..." Was all I could get out. He laughed once and sipped his drink.  
"Oh please, I sensed you the minute you walked through the hotel doors" I was confused by this. Stefan had always said it didn't work that way, that we couldn't 'sense' each other.  
"I thought it didn't work like that. We can't sense each other..." I whispered, unaware that I was moving closer towards him.  
He cocked his eyebrows up and gave me a smouldering look. "Not when you're as old as me"

I laughed and shook my head. Maybe finding Adrian was a good thing. I had to experience meeting new vampires instead of dealing with the same ones. It gets boring after a while. In a way I was relieved. If this had been a super geek who was a vampire researcher he could've exposed our entire race. Of course, things usually turn out right for me, if only my love life could do the same...

Tyler's POV.

"Tyler, do not ignore me and be so ignorant!" My mother yelled. I wasn't usually like this. When she yelled at me, I'd take it before leaving. This time I walked away from her at mid sentence. I was having a really bad week. I hadn't gained the courage to call or even text Caroline, Matt was working constantly with his home situation and Jules was ringing my cell non stop. It had been almost two weeks since Caroline's disappearance and I was missing her terribly. Maybe I should just go and take my car and trace every step of the United States to find her. Then again, I may come across as being a slight stalker. And maybe she was visiting family or something, maybe Stefan was lying. My heart fell into my stomach. No. She really had left because of me. I should have known better, handled the whole thing with a little more care. Finally I turned to face my mother. "It is just school I'll catch up with my work okay?"

I had been skipping school this week and slowly creeping back into my old habits. I was sitting beside my father's grave at the grave yard. I wasn't usually the sentimental type and everyone knew it, which is why the cemetery was the perfect place to be. Of course, what I didn't know is that my mother puts fresh roses there every week. Her mouth was hanging open as she stood there outraged.  
"You have done nothing but humiliate yourself and our family. I thought you were getting back on your feet, and changing into a wonderful young man. But since Caroline has went away you've done nothing... literally!" She said sympathetically. I shook my head. It was true. My head had been well and truly fucked up since Caroline had left. The way we just...left things. It's been playing on my mind since, and just thinking about the full moon tonight was making things worse, forcing my emotions to become much more magnified than usual. I wish I could just tell my mother about it, but she wouldn't understand. No one would understand. The ache in my chest grew into an excruciating shot of pain when I thought about going through tonight alone, by myself with no Caroline to support me. Could I really do it alone? No. I couldn't.

"Whatever mom…" I simply said and walked out of the mansion. I felt guilt in every inch of my body. My mother was still grieving over her husband and yet I was acting out. She was right. I had done nothing but humiliate the Lockwood name. I needed her back. I would call her now. Without thinking of what the hell I was going to say or what I was actually doing I swiftly pulled out my cell phone and called her.

_ring.. ring.. ring.. ring.. ring_

"Caroline's phone?" A strong British accent answered the cell. I cleared my throat.  
"Uh is Caroline there?" I replied in a weak voice.  
There was a short pause. "Yes" Another pause. I waited. I heard shuffling.

"Hello? Tyler?" It was Caroline. I held my breath. "Ty? It's me, Caroline…you there?" She spoke again. I pressed the little red phone button and hung up. I ran my fingers through my hair and slipped my cell back into my jeans pocket.

Caroline's POV.  
I starred at my cell phone with confusion. "Who was that?" Adrian asked. For the past two weeks Adrian and I had bonded. Nothing romantic, although we did talk about it that night we got hammered. I smiled at him. He had become a really close friend. I sighed. "Tyler" He grinned. I had talked about Tyler a lot, which pissed me off because I wasn't suppose to be thinking off him whilst having my "alone" time.

"Ahhhhh, Tyler. You mean" He looked around and moved closer to me. In a hushed tone he said "your werewolf?" I smacked him. We giggled and Adrian shrugged. "Maybe he was calling you to remind you of something? Maybe to apologize? Guys tend to do that, call a girl they have majorly screwed up with and then hang up before they do. Of course, I've never done it" He shifted his eyebrows up and down. I shook my head. Come to think of it, today's date did ring a bell…

Tyler's POV.  
I was huffing and puffing as I was pulling the chains to the old Lockwood estate. I didn't know why I took them home with me. It would save a lot of time and energy to just leave them in the underground room where my transformations took place. Well,_ transformation. _I had only become a werewolf once; this was only my second time. At least I have an idea of what to expect. Finally I got to the stairs of this basement or dungeon or whatever you want to call it and unlocked the door. Within minutes I was setting my chains up. It was late. I should have set up earlier. The chains were in place but my skin was starting to burn. I had to remind myself that this was only the beginning. There's a lot more than just burning skin. I had the wolf spam shaken in my bottle ready to launch down my throat when I felt the wolf within me becoming more real.

Two hours had passed. My eyes were welling up. I didn't want to do this, not without her. In a struggle I grabbed my cell phone and called her again. It went to voicemail after a couple of rings.

I gulped, hoping not to sound to breathless. "C-caroline" I stuttered. "It's Tyl-ler. I'm sorry to call you… like this, but it's a full moon and I'm kinda freaking out. I don't want to do this alone… I need you, I need my friend…" I hung up. My eyes were rolling, my vision was blurred. I attached the chains to my belt a while ago. Now it was time to swallow the wolf spam. I grabbed my bottle somehow, and the next thing I knew I was coughing it all back up.

It was the wolf. It was coming out, not yet, but soon. Very soon…

Caroline's POV.  
"Hey where's my cell?" I asked Adrian as I walked over to the bar. I could have sworn I left it down here, it wasn't in my room. I had everything packed for my early leave tomorrow morning. I decided that my alone time had to end. I needed to get back to my life now. Adrian shrugged and looked under his stool. I giggled as he held it out to me. "You left it on the bar" I took it out of his hand. "Someone called, I didn't answer" Adrian sounded different. He wasn't his bad ass, cocky self. Was he upset that I was leaving? I shook my head and checked my missed calls. Tyler. I cleared my throat. He had left a voicemail. I slowly lifted to phone to my ear, trying to prepare myself for this. My frozen heart fluttered slightly when I heard his voice. The flutter immediately turned into an ache when I heard what he was saying. The phone dropped out of my hand. Adrian's eyes were curious.

"Oh my god…" I murmured. Adrian was out of his seat. He held one of my hands.  
"What is it Caroline?" He whispered. I looked at my hand in his and looked back up at his eyes. I shook my head and smiled.

"I have to go" I removed my hand and bolted up to my room. Luck thing that I packed early. Adrian followed me.  
"You have to go? Why?" He demanded. I pulled my suitcase down the huge stairs and passed my room key to the receptionist. Some disappointed customers muttered words at my rude-pushing-in-the-line move. The receptionist was just as confused as Adrian but signed me out anyway. I thanked her for everything and even though her annoyance was clear she replied with a "Pleasure dear, do come back"

I nodded and stormed to my car. I pushed my suitcase in the boot and someone grabbed my wrist.

"You're leaving? For _him_?" I didn't like the way he said him.  
"If by him you mean Tyler then yes!" I snatched my wrist from his grip and opened my car door. He shook his head and refused to let me shut it behind me.

"Stay…" He whispered. I stopped in my tracks. I was in a major rush but his word cut through me.  
"Stay? In a hotel? Adrian I have a life to get back to!" I said.  
"No! You have a melodramatic werewolf to get back to that's the only reason you are going back!" He almost shouted. I stood out of my car sear so I faced him. I looked at my hands. Then back at Adrian. I tilted my head to the left and shrugged.

"I love him, Adrian" I paused. "And right now he needs me more than anyone, and honestly I need him too. So I'm sorry, Adrian…but I _am _leaving… and you can't stop me…"

Realisation crossed his eyes. He stepped aside from me in order to let me shut the car door. I nodded and got into my car. I scrolled the window down when the car was in gear.

"Goodbye Adrian" I whispered, and with that I sped into the darkness. Mystic Falls was only an hour drive, maybe only half an hour if I stepped on it., which I had to. I smiled.

My werewolf needed me…


	12. Chaos

**Dedicated to my beautiful friends Elle and Hannah. Elle, thanks for finally reading my story and Hannah thanks for your praise and encouragement! Love you guys so much!**

I drove. God I drove. I had to get to the old Lockwood estate and into the underground basement where Tyler went for his transformation last time. It was dark now and I had just passed the sign that read 'Welcome to Mystic Falls'. I smiled slightly. It was good to be home, even though the break is most definitely what I needed. But I couldn't go to the Salvatore boarding house and catch up with Stefan. I couldn't go home to my mother and accept my punishment for miraculously leaving and missing two weeks of school. I had to get to the woods. I had to find him. I waited impatiently at red lights. Now that I was within the boundaries of Mystic Falls I couldn't break the law, what with my mom being sheriff and all that inconvenient shit. I tapped my finger on the wheel as I waited. Suddenly I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to my right and saw a wide-eyed woman. It was my mother. I shut my eyes and cursed some inappropriate words under my breath as my mother was signalling for me to pull over. I rolled my eyes, but of course I had to realise that she must have been freaking out. I left her with nothing but a vague note. I guess I would take my punishment without argument. I pulled to the side of the road. My mom wasn't in uniform which I found odd, although it didn't stop her from bouncing out of her car to my window. I sighed and opened my car door.

She folded her arms. It was then I realised we were in the centre of the town, where the local shops were and the Mystic grill. I was expecting fury, anger and resentment to be written on my mothers face. Instead her face consisted of worry and heartbreak. She then, out of character, pulled me into a huge hug. I was stunned. She whispered in my ear. "I was so worried…" I smiled and my mom pulled away.

"Can we talk later?" I asked. Mom sighed with relief. I laughed once. "I'm gonna go see some friends…I know I have a lot of explaining to do and I'll accept whatever punishment you give me" I negotiated. My mom nodded.

"I was actually on my way to the house, night shift. We'll talk in the morning… I'll take the day off" I nodded in agreement. My mother pulled me into a second tight hug and then started to walk back to her car. Well that was odd. My old mom would have just told me to go home and forbid me to leave the house. I smiled, and then remembered my mission. As if reading my mind my mom suddenly turned back.

"Oh, and Caroline" She paused. "While you're visiting friends, you might want to stop at the Lockwood's" I was confused by this at first.

"What do you mean?" I asked, slightly dazed. Her eyes wondered to the floor then back to mine.

"It's Tyler. He has been…acting out I guess. He could use a friend" She smiled. I returned the smile. Before I knew it my mother was in her car and putting it into gear.

Tyler. I had to get to him. Now and fast. I swiftly got back into my car and sped to the edge of the woods. Damn I was late. He had probably finished his transformation by now. I didn't think about the fact that Tyler could actually be roaming Mystic Falls, or within the woods. I didn't think that if he was in wolf form when I got to him he would not think twice about ripping me to pieces. I just thought about actually _seeing_ him. It's all I wanted, whether he killed me or not. I was almost there.

I parked my car by a tree and glanced at the sky. The moon was shining brighter than ever. It was then I heard it. The noise. I froze. I stopped. I couldn't move.

The only sound I could hear was the vicious growl behind me. I shut my eyes before slowly looking behind me. There he was. My full body was facing him. "Oh no…" I mumbled. The wolf snarled at me, saliva dripping from his hairy muzzle. This was the first time I had ever seen Tyler in wolf form. His fur was a light brown colour that would look beautiful in the sunshine, and his eyes were two topaz diamonds carved into his face. He sensed me. What I was, not who I was. This would be tricky. I bet he couldn't wait to rip my neck out. I inhaled oxygen before I spoke. "Ty… Ty it's me, Caroline?" I whispered slowly stepping forwards to him. He growled. I jumped slightly. This was not Tyler. This was a monster, which wasn't going to stop until I was dead. So I did the only thing I could do. I ran.

I was scared. So I used my inhuman capability to speed through the woods in a quick fashion. Of course it wasn't that simple. I didn't know these woods as well as I thought and my super human speed was only a perk when I knew exactly where I was going. And that was the problem. I had no idea where in hell I was going. Elena's house, the boarding house, my house, back to the hotel?

I couldn't decide at that was my problem. It was slowing me down. I heard Tyler's paws beating against the hard ground. I knew he was coming closer. Still unsure of what to do I grabbed the first thing I saw that could be used as some sort of weapon. Of course, I wouldn't kill him! But maybe _I _could slow _him _down in order to give myself some time to think and escape. A branch. I picked it up and looked at it. Seriously Caroline? You're going to fight a werewolf of with this thing? I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes and suddenly there he was. I gulped.

Then things starting moving fast. He was running towards me and I had my... branch at the ready. Maybe if I hit him with it hard enough he would drop to the floor. Then I could escape. He was closer. Fear swept through my being. The wolf was about a metre away from me. I didn't have a clue what was going to happen. And so, I just shut my eyes and got ready to-

"Ahh…" I heard. I opened my left eye. No wolf. I opened both of my eyes now. I twirled slightly dropping the piece of freaking wood beside me. I heard breathing. Heavy breathing. I then looked down. A fragile body lay before my feet. His tanned skin glistened against the moonlight. "Tyler?" I barley whispered.

I fell to my knees. I removed my jacket and to cover himself up. I respected him and wanted him to keep his dignity during this difficult moment. I held him. He was hot. Beyond hot. I tried cooling him down, but it took a lot after his transformation. We just remained silent. Finally he spoke. "You came" Was all he said. But it was enough to make my eye's well up with tears. I laughed once and rested my cheek on his head.

"Of course I came…" Was all I said. Tyler searched for my hand. He found it and we just sat there for another couple of minutes.

"Two down, about 1,000 more to go…" He said, this time he put the energy in to look up at my face. I giggled.

"Come on… lets get you out of here" I whispered in his ear and carried him out of the woods.

Adrian's POV.

I shook my head. I could not believe what I had just witnessed. I was glad about us not being able to sense each other. She would think I was a right stalker. I watched her hold him. It confused me. They could look at each other like that and yet still be confused about whether they were in love? I rolled my eyes. They were moving away now. I didn't know where to exactly but they were going. I sighed when they were out of sight. I had a mission. I was hoping Caroline would lead me to Mystic Falls. I mean, this is where it all happened with Katerina Petrova. Of course I was clued up on everything. I had my own resources. Them resources being the originals, being one myself. Did those Salvatore's think that getting rid of Elijah was the end of their problems? Definitely not. Adrian was here, and here to cause nothing but chaos...


	13. Butterflies

Tyler's POV.

A week after my transformation and my body still aches. Sometimes my mind shuts down and I feel like I'm transforming all over again. I think it's some crazy mental thing that comes with the bitch of a transformation. I sat at my desk in my home room. This week had been pretty good. Caroline come back. That was the main thing. Suddenly, with her here everything seems better. We hadn't really talked about everything but we would tonight. I invited her over for dinner. Maybe it's a date but I don't know. But what I do know is that at least we're friends. It's better than nothing. A whole lot better.

Caroline's POV.

I was out at the local grocery store collecting some things for my mom. We had agreed that I would go back to school on Monday as I wanted to get back into things. My mom opened up to me earlier on this week. She had told me about a similar phase she went through when she was my age.

"What can I say? Everything just got on top of me and, I ran away for a while. Why do you think me and grams aren't very close? I left no letter, no note no nothing. I just… went" Were her exact words. I smiled at the memory of the night before. Who knew something like this could pull me and my mother closer?

As for Tyler, well there are obviously some things we need to talk about and we would at dinner tonight. It had actually been bugging me all day. Was it a date? Should I dress in date clothes or just hanging out clothes? I shook my head. It was barley noon and I was stressing about the night ahead. I had plenty of time. I'm not going until 7:00pm. I finished paying for my items and walked out the grocery store, only to see someone I hadn't expected to on the way to my car.

"Adrian" He smiled, his arms folded.

"Hello Caroline" He spoke. I had forgotten how his accent sent Goosebumps down my spine. I didn't know whether I wanted to throw my fist in his face or my arms around his neck. I guess I was happy to see him…okay, I was surprised to see him. I laughed and tucked a curl behind my ear whilst holding the brown grocery bag in the other hand. "What are you doing in Mystic Falls?" I asked trying not to sound to suspicious. He shrugged and looked around him.

"I wanted to be in the town where everything goes down I guess. And I also, wanted to apologize for my pushy behaviour last week"

I narrowed my eyes. I had lived with Adrian for two weeks. I had picked up on a few things. Number one, Adrian has a motive behind everything. I nodded. "Apology accepted" Was all I said. Number two, he's spoilt. If things don't go how he plans them, shit goes down, although most of the time things do go his way.

He carried on, looking around all tourist like. "So how about you introduce me to your friends?"

Number three, he cannot be trusted. I like Adrian, really I do but I have always and will always be aware of his darker side. I smiled "Actually all my friends are in school, I'm just on my way home. Some other time" I began to walk away but he stopped me.

"I'll come with you. I'd like to meet your mum" He sang. He seemed to happy today. Unusually happy. Very out of character. He was brooding at least a little. I laughed once.

"Mom's at work. I'm just dropping some things at my house for her and then going to a frien-"

He cut in. "I thought all your friends were in school?"

Dang. He got me, but I thought something up quickly without hesitation.

"He's an older friend. He doesn't do school, just innocent human girls" I shrugged speaking of the older Salvatore brother I hadn't even spoken to since our little situation, despite visiting Stefan a couple of times at the boarding house. Damon just never seemed to be there. I saw frustration Adrian's eyes now. Why was he so eager to hang out? It was quite irritating to be frank. To try and lighten the situation I just said "Some other time" He smiled. A dashing smile showing his full set of teeth.

"How about tonight?" He whispered. I sighed. Now I was frustrated.

"I'm busy tonight" I fired back almost straight away. He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheeks.

"You weren't this busy at the hotel"

I rolled my eyes. "Because at the hotel I didn't have errands to run, friends to socialise with, problems to take care of or a Starbucks in the area. Now excuse me"

I stormed away. I don't exactly know why I was so furious. Maybe it was because he was furious that I was actually starting to get back to normal. _Like a true friend_ I scoffed to myself. Sighing as I plopped into my car seat I took a moment to collect my thoughts. No one knew I was home besides Stefan, Damon and Tyler. I wanted to surprise everyone on Monday at school and, also because I would rather be lectured later than sooner. My week had basically revolved around Tyler. We talked, but not much. We were just suddenly grateful that we were together again. Whether that was romantically or friendly. We were still kind of confused about that. Butterflies fluttered in my stomach. Of course, this is exactly why we were meeting up tonight. To sort things out, our feelings, were we stand in each others lives.

My eyes bored into my stirring wheel for the at least five minutes. What the hell? I put my car into gear and stomped down on the gas. The grocery could wait until later. I had a mess to clean up, and I would do it now. I left main town Mystic Falls and was on my way to the outskirts.

To a particular boarding house.

Tyler's POV.

I handed in my homework to Mr Saltzman. "Thank you Tyler. I have to say I was kind of surprised when you came to me concerning the homework you missed out on last week" He spoke, the muffled sound of teenagers branching out within their cliques during the lunchtime. I shrugged at Mr Saltzman's comment.

"I figured I needed to catch up even if it was just a week that I missed" I was slightly shocked at my own words. A shrug would have done just fine. Mr Saltzman nodded. I was assuming it was a sign for me to leave. So I rolled my heels to the right and began to walk out of the door. "Oh and Tyler" He stopped me. I turned around. He continued. "I know you and Caroline are close. I was just wondering if you have heard from her. She has a bit of catching up to do also, well, three weeks of it anyway" He was shuffling through some papers as he spoke. I was suspicious at first but just repeated my shrug from before.

I recall Caroline asking me not to tell anyone. That she would like to do it herself. The teacher dismissed me and so I met up with Matt for lunch, feeling my stomach fluttering and my hands sweating. I was nervous. Could you believe it? _Tyler Lockwood _was _nervous_. I sure couldn't.

Caroline's POV.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well well well… I was wondering when you were going to show your face again" Damon snorted. "Please, do come in" He opened the boarding house door wider and gestured for me to enter his home. I was now overwhelmed with guilt. I walked in. I lingered within the large hallway of the boarding house. I turned around. Damon looked scrolled me up and down with his eyes as he shut the door. I didn't know where to begin. _Oh hey Damon I'm sorry I slept with you to make a werewolf, our natural enemy jealous! I was drunk and you were there. _Yup. Perfect. I cleared my throat. Damon stood there, a smirk on his face, his hands hanging loosely in his pockets.

"So… I came to say…" I paused. He waited for me to continue. I bet he was loving every minute of this, watching me struggle for words.

"Spit it out Blondie" He murmured as he strolled past me on the way to his table that held his whiskey and scotch. He poured himself half a glass and turned around, leaning against the strong, dark pine table. I walked over fiddling with my car keys, trying to find words. I licked my lips in order to wash the dryness away. I finally spoke.

"Look about that night, when we came here after the bar…" I began. He looked at the floor. I was supposing he felt awkward. He wasn't the only one. "Well I just want to say I'm sorry for ditching you in the morning. It was un-cool, and I know you're probably going to be all like _I don't care, I have no emotions, nothing phases me_ but I just wanted you to know" I smiled. Something told me that my eyes were filled with guilt.

His reaction was slightly unexpected. He laughed. I laughed a little with him. "God Caroline. We just made out. No big deal" He said sipping on his scotch. I was confused. We didn't just make out. We slept together… didn't we?

"What?" I asked. I must have looked like a complete dumbass.

"Wait… you think that we" his finger pointed between the two of us. He laughed some more. I was most definitely not amused. Why the hell was he laughing? "Oh Caroline, naïve little Caroline" He mumbled to himself and starting walking towards me. He smiled, his signature, cocky smile.

Drinking up the rest of his scotch Damon put down his glass and came even closer towards me. I imagine I had my bitchy face on as he continued to laugh under his breath. Finally he stopped in front of me. I narrowed my eyes.

"We didn't sleep together Caroline! You just did that in front of Tyler to make him jealous. Of course, then you left and Tyler found out about our little save the town group…the works" He shrugged. I stuttered. Now I could imagine my confused, fluttering, embarrassed face to be on show.

"But… I was in bed with you, we were _naked_!" I whispered the end part.

"Wouldn't be the first time Honey" He shifted his eyebrows up and down in a flirtatious way and gave me a small wink. I folded my arms across my chest.

"Don't be a pig" I fired at him. Damon sighed.

"Okay…" He paused and looked deep into my eyes. As if he was actually trying to compel me. "We came back here and you were yelling and stuff… we made out and I bet you that you wouldn't take your clothes of, of course the drunken Caroline Forbes is a dare devil, apparently and so you did…we went to my room, you were still naked and you kind of threw up in my bathroom… you fell asleep and, well as for me? I always sleep in the nude" He winked at me for a second time. Oh my goodness. I actually didn't sleep with Damon. All this time I've felt guilty, humiliated and devastated for hurting Tyler. All of it was nothing. I giggled to myself.

Finally I thanked Damon and after a few immature comments about how I'm actually distraught that I didn't sleep with him, I left. I didn't realise the time. 3:00pm my watch said. I took a deep breath. I should probably go home and start getting ready.


	14. Excuses

**Took me a while to write this chapter, I just wanted everything to be perfect! I hope I've done it justice, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I knocked on the door of the Lockwood mansion. I waited anxiously, composing myself by closing my eyes and inhaling large amounts of oxygen. Why was I so nervous? I wore clothes that were appropriate for both a date and hanging out. I decided that the weather was warm enough to wear washed out denim shorts, a cute peach tank top that compliments my figure, a pair of nude coloured flats complete with a small white, cushioned purse. Stefan had taken the vervain out of my heart shaped pendant Elena gave me forever ago, and so I was able to wear that too. I heard the door knob rattle from the other side of the door. I also remembered that Tyler liked my hair when it was it's naturally wavy self. Honestly, I liked it better too. It saved time and didn't look half bad. I never really wore any make up besides mascara and some rough so I stuck with that tonight.

The door finally opened and Tyler stood before my eyes. He wore jeans with a white v-neck t shirt that tugged on his muscular frame. The white contrasted with his bronze skin and I have to say, the look couldn't have worked on anyone else. On another guy it would be cast as underdressed and lazy like. On Tyler, it was just perfect. He smiled. I sensed his nervousness. It comforted me knowing he cared. In a strange way his nervous vibe signified that. He looked me up and down and I sudden felt slightly insecure. "I'm sorry if I'm not dressed right" I finally said breaking the silence. Tyler shook his head.

"Perfect" He whispered, his brown eyes now gazing into mine. I felt my cheeks burn rose. He laughed and stepped onto the huge porch, locking the door behind him.

"Why are you locking up? Are we eating outside?" I asked. He finished locking up and we were now opposite each other.

"Actually yes, we are" He said in a husky tone. "I hope you don't get tempted, what with the bunnies and … squirrels" He joked. I giggled. He joined in with me. We stood there for a moment taking each others presence in further. Finally he took my hand and was pulling me through the woods. We ran like four year olds. Vampires didn't exist nor did werewolves. Through fits of giggles and tripping over random branches sticking out, I saw that we were not that far from the water that ran under Wickery Bridge. His hand was warm, his skin soft. The light breeze tingled against my skin, when at last, Tyler came to halt. I was confused at first. There was nothing in site.

"Okay…" Tyler turned to face me. His eyes bewildered with excitement. He took both of my hands. "Close your eyes!" He whispered. I laughed.

"Why?" I giggled out.

"Just trust me…" I did trust him. I trusted him. I trusted him with my life. I trusted him more than Stefan, more than Elena. I shut my eyes, my face still containing a smile. Tyler guided me forwards slowly so I wouldn't fall on any evil little sticks like we had on our run here. He stopped. I was so tempted to open my eyes just a little when I heard shuffling, but I didn't dare. "Care" He whispered, his hot breath gently touching my face.

"Yes?" I replied slightly dazed. He took my right hand and stroked his thumb across my cold skin.

"You can open your eyes now…" He replied. That I did. My eyes widened and a gobsmacked smile grew big on my face. I could feel it.

Tyler had prepared a picnic by the lake. A red, checked blanket lay on the floor with all kind of luxuries, such as strawberries, grapes and sandwiches. The red blanket was framed with white twinkly lights that somehow reflected against the water, forcing the fading night to seem like something entirely different. Tyler pulled me over slightly, his hand still placed in mine. He was amused at my speechless reaction. I would never have thought that Tyler Lockwood was capable of something this beautiful.

"Tyler Lockwood" I gasped his name sent tingles through my body. I bit my lip whilst shaking my head. "A romantic… who'd have thought?" I whispered. Tyler laughed and we sat down on. We were more relaxed now, munching on the little snacks he had prepared. His laughter was like a sweet sweet song to my ears. Of course, we had things to discuss and Tyler was the first to kick off the conversation when we had finished our every day chit chat.

"Caroline, I want to apologise…" He said beholding a guilty smile whilst he said it. I didn't understand at first. He had nothing to apologise for. He continued. "I just…you said you just wanted to be friends. Then the way you acted that night at the grill…you know after I left you in the parking lot I went home, where Jules was waiting for me. She told me that you didn't care about me. That you were just interested in spying on me and hurting me-"

"Tyler you know that's not true…" I cut in. He looked down, nodding.

"I know" He looked back up to me. "And then you come home in the same clothes you had on the night before and…and I lost it. I didn't want you to _leave._ I hated it when you were gone. I felt like an outsider again." My chest ached. I took his hand.

"Ty I didn't have sex with Damon. I stayed over at the Salvatore boarding house, yes, but I didn't sleep with him" He gave me a grateful smile. He believed me. He didn't have to say anything to signify that. Maybe he knew all along? Maybe he just wanted to hear me say it. He sighed.

"I'm damaged goods Caroline. I know that. From Vicki, to my daddy problems" He snorted. "Finding out that I'm a freaking werewolf, Matt…you" He shrugged. I shook my head and took one of his hands.

"Tyler. I know you think that everything is your fault but it's not. I can't have you feeling like this. I won't. You are strong and I don't want you to explain how you found out about what I did. _I _want to explain. Let me explain Ty…" He gave me those grateful eyes again and a slight nod, accepting my plea. I told him everything. Things he knew, things he didn't. His eyes did pop a little when I told him about the wolf bite being toxic to a vampire. I told him about Katherine turning me, Klaus, that night in the woods when Mason almost bit me and finally my time spent away from Mystic Falls. He had already filled me in with what he did when I was away. I didn't like it. Not one bit. When I told him about Adrian I knew he immediately didn't like him. I couldn't blame him. Adrian was an ass but, he was my friend. Kind of. It took a while but I finally finished. Tyler blinked. I knew it would be a lot to take in. I knew he may not be able to accept my lies but I couldn't hide the truth anymore.

A silence drifted upon us. It wasn't awkward. There was just not much more to say about _my _current affairs, but the one we were currently in together. What were we? Where did we stand?

Of course, actions speak louder than words and Tyler is evidence of this, the night at the Mystic Grill being an example. He smiled. His hand traced up my arm making me shiver at his unexpected touch. He ran his ran his hand up to my face never leaving my skin. Cupping my face he moved closer towards me, and I moved with him. I _heard _his heart. It wasn't racing at the speed of light, or slowly pumping. It was the perfect speed. "I forgive you…" He whispered into my ear. I felt myself fluster a little. How could I still blush? I never did understand that. What was becoming even more puzzling to me at this moment is that he was forgiving me. I thought he would have run a long time ago. But no. Here we were, our face inches apart, his body touching mine by our sudden closeness. "Why?" I managed to breathe out, hopefully not sounding to love drunk. He laughed. That beautiful laugh.

"Because I'm crazy!" He whispered. We both laughed.

Tyler leaned in to kiss me. His eyes starting to shut, his lips separated. A part of me, okay, _all_ of me wanted him to kiss me. I was hesitant to the idea at first, but maybe we could be together. Of course, I have always had a naïveté about my personality. Caroline Forbes gets the guy? Please. Things may not be identical to my human life but I know the facts and, Caroline Forbes never gets the guy or the happy ending is most definitely a fact. Maybe this time would be different. What if Tyler was the one? My frozen heart fluttered at the thought. But when our lips didn't touch I regret even thinking this time would be any different from the lasts, even though it was in so many different ways. With Matt it was love, but nothing compared to this love me and Tyler shared. My eyes were still open, and now Tyler's were. I felt my eyes well up. We both knew too well that we couldn't do this. Sadness filled his eyes and I knew we would both be going home tonight with broken hearts. "We can't" He whispered now leaning his forehead against mine. The tears stung more now as they threatened to spill down my face. I nodded. "I know"

An understanding. That's what we got out of tonight mainly. Friends, just friends…

The walk back to the Lockwood's was silent. The only sound there was, was the soft brush of our shoes against the moist grass. He offered to walk me home before we left the gorgeous scenery of what should have been my _happy ending _but I didn't want him to therefore he didn't argue. The Lockwood mansion was embracing and the night was coming to an end. Tyler let go of my hand and stood opposite me. I smiled. Tyler wiped away something that wasn't supposed to be there. A tear had escaped my eye and he had caught it before it fell of my cheek. "You scared?" was all he said. I nodded.

"Terrified" was all I said. I felt my still heart slowly begin to shatter. His hand lingered on my cheek for a moment and then he step forward, shortening the space between us further, and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. He then pulled me into a huge hug. I let my tears spill. Could I really walk away from him? Could I destroy what we have just so we didn't disappoint the people around us? I knew the answer. No. Of course not.

Tyler's POV.

I felt her tears soil into my t-shirt. I pulled back from the hug. Caroline's eyes glistened in the moonlight, making her look ten times more beautiful if it were even possible. We were still holding hands. Honestly she was acting how I felt. I didn't want to leave her. I love Caroline. I do, but that's exactly why I can't put her in danger, and us being together means danger. "Goodbye Caroline…" I whispered, stroking the tears of her cheeks before I left. She forced a laugh out.

"Later Lockwood…" She replied. I began to walk away, our hands still locked together. I didn't want to let go. I wanted the lovely sensation of her cold skin to stay on me. I dreaded the moment when I would look back from the Lockwood mansion and see her gone. Our hands separated from each others, and with a smile I dragged my feet up the steps of my _home. _My heart ached. It was silly. Caroline was just some chick. Right? I mean I say its love, but it's most probably lust. Isn't it? But the more I thought about it the more I realised it _was_ love. Maybe it could work out. I for one was tired of hiding my love and devotion for Caroline and I imagine she was the same. I wish I could just…kiss her and hug her. Without these stupid and annoying complications of the supernatural world. My hand had turned into fists as I fought tears. _You are Tyler Lockwood! Since when did you start crying over girls! It's pathetic. _A voice in my head whispered. My heart was racing. I was frustrated. The reasons I couldn't have her weren't good enough. I could have her. I wasn't going to give her up. I couldn't. Honestly, I don't know how I would survive without her gorgeous blonde locks, her insecurities. The times when we forget the world, forget our problems, when the only thing we can think about and see is each other. Without thinking about what in hell I was doing, I turned around, and at the exact same time so did she…

Caroline's POV.

I couldn't do it. Walking away from him like this just didn't feel right. I realise that now. The reasons we have come up with aren't reasons. In fact they are nothing but excuses. I was Caroline and he was Tyler. As strange as the concoction was, we still belonged together. That we could not deny. We should have spent all this time fighting for our love instead of fighting against it. One of my biggest regrets. But now things would be different. I expected Tyler to be mid-way shutting the door when I turned back around, maybe taking a last glance at me. Which is why I was overwhelmed with shock when I seen him turning around to me also. Is it possible that we have both come to the same realisation? He answered my mental question when I saw his lips slightly move. _Caroline._


	15. Must Be Love

**I really enjoyed writing this scene so I hope you guys enjoy reading it. I did my very best in creating the perfect love scene and hope I haven't failed in doing that. Also there's a lot of POV's in this chapter. I would really appreciate some feedback on this chapter in particular please as well as all the other chapters. Love you guys!**

* * *

"Tyler…" I whispered taking a baby step towards the Lockwood mansion and the small shadowed figure that was Tyler on the steps. I smiled. Every inch of my body felt it; every emotion I contained was bursting with it. Desire. I continued taking steps towards Tyler who remained on the steps of his home. I repeated his name a couple more times before speeding into a fast run. The adrenaline circled my insides if it were even possible. I had hope. Tyler smiled. A brilliant smile showing off all his pearly white teeth that was a beautiful contrast to his skin. I was so close. Close enough to see that he was now starting to come towards me too. On the last step we finally reached each other and immediately our lips smacked together. The kiss was passionate and explosive. It's like we are finally able to release all of our feelings and devotion at last! I have to say, the night of the football game was nothing compared to this. His hands gripped against my back pulling me in even closer if it were even possible. I felt his hot body all over me and I loved it. I loved every second of it. His lips were soft but he wasn't sparing me with a tender, gentle kiss like last time. Eventually we pulled away, breathless. His heart was racing and we giggled at our bad attempt at resisting each other. We had always resisted each other and it has been excruciating, but that was when we were clueless and didn't know if it was real, when we were constantly questioning and doubting a possible relationship between us. We didn't waste time talking. After our minor break of chuckling we went back to kissing. I held his face and stroked his hair. He lifted me off the floor and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slowly started carrying me into the mansion, of course whilst still kissing me. "I have to say" I started in between kisses as Tyler was unlocking and opening the doors. "I'm impressed by your multi tasking skills" He chuckled as his lips moved down to my neck and I couldn't help but let out a moan. My arms stayed locked around his neck and before I knew it we were up the huge staircase and in his bedroom.

He pushed me against the wall harshly and I couldn't help but think of the day when he accused me of being a werewolf. I smiled at the memory. Never would I have thought that just a couple of months later he would be pushing me against the wall of his bedroom and me actually liking it. My eyes shut at the sensation of his gentle lips grazing my neck, probably creating little red dots. I wasn't worried since love bites don't really involve a full bite. And even if I would die, it would be so worth spending my last moments with him. The kiss got hungry and I didn't object when Tyler's warm fingers brushed against my skin while in the process of removing my peach summer tank top. Of course I was not saint either as I was unbuckling his belted ready to rip of his jeans. Whilst undressing each other his lips never left my skin once, and then finally he pulled me over to his bed where the wolf and the vampire shared something to special, to magical to even attempt to put into words…

Tyler's POV.

I could definitely get used to this. Caroline's cold fingers drew invisible shapes on my bare chest, her other hand twining with mine. I smiled and as I did I caught a glimpse of my digital clock on my pine night stand. The clock read 4:45am. It didn't surprise me. How could I sleep with Caroline in my bed? Why would I even want to when I could hold her and gaze at her? She was _far_ more precious than sleep. Something had been playing on my mind and I contemplated bringing it up. I guess it was the perfect timing.

_"What that she loved you? that she__still__loves you no matter how much of a dick you're acting like? That if it wasn't__for__you she would have still been here?"_

Stefan's cold words still made me shiver slightly. Obviously I had considered the fact that Stefan could have just said that in order to make me feel bad, but I had to find out but I had a feeling that told me something different. But if I brought it up now it could potentially ruin the night and create an awkward atmosphere. I let the thought drift somewhere to the back of my mind where it would stay for a while. I stroked Caroline's tangled hair and kissed her head. "It is…_crazy_ how right it feels being here with you" I whispered into her hair. She snuggled closer to me, wrapping her arms around me tighter and agreed with an "mmmmm". I felt her smile and it only made me want her even closer to me. The sun started to peek above the trees and as the time went on me and Caroline fell asleep in each others arms and stayed like that until late in the afternoon…

Bonnie's POV.

"Did you feel that…" I asked. I felt sick. A sudden flush of nausea came over me just as our conversation about Tyler had come to a close. Elena was immediately worried placing her hand on my shoulder and leaning in closer.

"Are you okay Bonnie?" she asked ignoring my question. I felt dizzy. A weird kind of dizzy and I didn't like it. Then, it just stopped. I breathed in through my nose, out through my mouth. I shook of the feeling that unnerved my body.

I blinked a couple of times before replying to Elena. "That was weird…"

But before Elena could reply to me an awfully handsome teenager was opposite us. His hair was floppy and blonde, and he dressed smartly. Jeans, t-shirt a leather jacket. Almost exactly like Damon, although the look actually worked on this stranger. My heart fluttered slightly at his appearance. He smiled. His teeth were so white!

"Hello ladies. My apologies for forwardly approaching like this but you wouldn't happen to know a Caroline Forbes by any chance, would you?" He asked. I felt slightly dazed. My mind went blank. No one knew, but I had a _huge thing _for British accents. I mean HELLO? Robert Pattinson? Ed Westwick? Andrew Garfield? I giggled in a shy way before answering.

"You're in luck" I said biting my lip. "We happen to be her best friends" 

Adrian's POV.

I was strolled into the small bar or restaurant if you will. I stood for a moment and used my super human listening skills in order to pick up on someone related to Caroline in any way. A friend, a sibling anything would be good at this point as I was tired of waiting. Finally I picked up on a small voice. "…at least Tyler is okay now. He kind of lost his way after Caroline left. Hopefully when she's back they can work things out" I smirked looking at my new 'friends'. I strolled over with my best smile ready to introduce myself to-

Katerina Potrova? I was utterly shocked but smug. She thought she could run. Silly child. I found myself interrupting a, well what looked like an intense conversation but I didn't care. After working my charm on the dark beauty I eventually found out that my choice was useful. "Ah I see. I know her from summer camp when we were kids. Only went one year never came back. We were quite close and I was in Mystic Falls so I thought I'd, you know track her down, catch up" I smiled pulling up a chair.

The dark skinned female had a twinkle in her eye at my "bashfulness".

I put my hand forward to the girl. "I'm Adrian" I whispered in the most seductive voice I could pull of. She bit her lip.

"I'm Bon-"she stopped when she took my hands. It was almost like the breath had been knocked out of her. She jolted slightly in her chair. Oh no. Is it possible that this girl I have been befriending is a witch? I knew the answer when she spoke again. "I have to go" She viciously flung her bag around her shoulder and made an impressive escape. I would deal with her later, but Katerina. I would deal with her now. I raised one eyebrow at her.

"Remember me?" I whispered, now turning sinister. She looked awfully confused as she squinted her left eye and shook her head.

"Should I?" I almost believed her. _Almost._

"You know you may be fooling everyone else with this little _human-_"I stopped. Something hit me. I was close to her and I could smell her human flesh. This was not Katerina. I was sure of that now. This was a human. Katerina's human doppelganger. The shock overwhelmed me so instead of killing her straight away I pulled the chair back harshly forcing it to screech against the floor and bash into another one. How could Elijah keep this piece of information away from me? Infuriated I went searching for Bonnie, the _witch_.

Tyler's POV.

"Tyler sweetheart I'm back. The event got…Oh good evening Caroline" My mother exclaimed as she came into one of our living areas, a tired smile on her face and a briefcase in her hand. I chuckled a little before replying. "Oh hey mom" I tried not laughing but I simply couldn't resist. Caroline's face was a picture. Her eyebrows were very close to her hairline and her mouth hung open. We had been doing basically nothing all day but finally decided to move out of my bed and retreat to the sofa. She was lolling all over me in my school jersey with nothing but her panties on underneath. My moms sudden return was a surprise to both of us. That didn't stop me from laughing. My mother awkwardly fluttered her lashes and excused herself to my fathers old office were she had _business _to sort out, which is code for 'I'll deal with you later right now I just want to get out of here'. Caroline put her head in her hands and smacked me several times to stop laughing. "It's not funny Ty" She said looking away. I could tell she was smiling. She was just embarrassed. "It kind of is" I said soothingly placing my arm back around her. She kicked me away at first but eventually gave in. "See, you just can't resist me can you?" I proudly exclaimed. I felt her eyes roll as she viciously sighed. She then smacked my leg and giggled. I rested my cheek on her head as we remained silent. Her hand crept into my free one and I wanted so much to tell her that I loved her. Of course I couldn't do that. Not until I knew for sure that she loved me back. My stomach fluttered at the thought and I narrowed my eyes. I'm Tyler Lockwood. My stomach. Fluttering. For a girl? It _must_ be love.

Bonnie's POV.

I huffed and puffed and suddenly collided with a muscular figure that I would have been oddly rejoiced any other time whilst feeling like this. "Whoa" Jeremy exclaimed, that dopy smile on his face. I smiled back hoping not to seem snotty but I don't think it worked. "Sorry" I mumbled shuffling past him. I picked up paste now and started running. I heard him shout my name a couple of times but his voice soon faded. I was almost home, stunned by the fact I had actually ran all the way. I gulped in desperate need for a glass of water and fiddled with my keys. Why the hell did I have so many keys? I couldn't find the right one and I had to, _had to, _hurry up and get ins-

"Well hello miss Bennet"

A scream escaped my lips and the keys dropped from my hands. _Adrian _was in front of me an evil smirk completing his face. I felt sick again. Tears fell from my eyes. I had never been more terrified in my entire life. His smirk grew smug as he stepped closer, forcing me against the wall. His hand was next to my head as he leaned closer to me. "You know who I am" It wasn't I question but I nodded anyway. He shrugged as if this whole thing was just something her did every day. "Go on then? Who am I?"

I suddenly grew angry. I wanted him dead unlike anyone in the world. Even Damon. Whilst tears still strolled down my cheeks and moved closer to him our faces almost touching and spat "Klaus"


	16. Trouble

"I'm not going to invite you in" I folded my arms as this Adrian/Klaus person stood too close to me than I would've liked. He narrowed his eyes at me as he looked me up and down and eventually shrugged "We can talk out here. It is a beautiful day". Now I narrowed _my eyes _at _him. _A beautiful day? It was freezing especially for the time of year. And I could have sworn I felt a droplet of rain before. He sighed and stepped back from me. "Damn witches are so uptight…and edgy" Oh how he reminded me so much like Damon. Only he had a right to be cocky.

He outraged me just like Damon did with his cockiness which only infuriated me further. "Are you serious? What the hell do you expect when the oldest vampire in the _history_ of vampires just shows up in my home town? Oh, and did I mention that this old vampire dude needs me to do some stupid ass spell on a moonstone whilst killing my two best friends in the process?" I rambled. I shook my head and gritted my teeth so hard together I wouldn't be surprised if one of them had fallen out. He raised a brow at my flushed face and sudden hysteria. Klaus, Adrian, whatever had caught me completely off guard. Then something occurred to me. Something I should've asked straight away instead of this idiotic, immature banter. I tilted my head to the side. His eyes sparked as he noticed my confusion.

"How do you know Caroline? You obviously didn't go to summer camp with her…so how do you know her?"

My question seemed to hit something. Something _way deep _inside of him. A benefit of being a witch, I could sense these things. What did we have here? Jealously? Resentment? Seems like our big bad vampire actually can feel. "I have been keeping her company whilst she's been away from this lovely little town" he spoke bitterly, emphasising on the lovely whilst now leaning against to wall next to me. I shuffled away slightly. He noticed me movement and responded with a grin. He and Damon should go out together, seriously. I rolled my eyes. "Caroline's not back yet and she would not have just…went away with _you_" I forgot I was talking to a vampire who could kill me within half a second, but he didn't seem like the type to just snap someone's neck or rip their heart out. He controlled his impulsive side which only made him even more dangerous. He was most definitely had power and wasn't afraid to use it, but him showing up pretending to be someone else just shows he's a player and likes games. In it to win it so the saying goes. "And why are you from England anyway!" I yelled. It had been bugging me for a while. Of all the places in the world to spend your life in he picked England. I jumped as an unexpected boom of thunder broke out from the sky. It suddenly occurred to me that he could very well be controlling the weather. He shrugged as if I was stupid. "England is one of the oldest countries in the world. Why wouldn't I be from there?" He raised his eyebrows, half smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay enough with the banter, why haven't you killed me yet?" I blurted out. Adrian starred at me for a moment. Well since he introduced himself as Adrian that's what he was going to get called. Then he laughed. My mouth dropped open. Sure he was ancient, and powerful, and whatever else but he could have some freaking respect. That's when it happened. My teeth gritted again and I raised my head. I felt my nostrils flare with anger and suddenly Adrian fell to the floor. I didn't stop myself. I couldn't. It was exhilarating having this sort of power over him. I wanted it to last. I wanted him to _feel _just a glimmer of pain I imagine he has inflicted on many others in the past, and would continue so in the future. Although, I wasn't strong enough to keep it going for that long. I came out of my trance and began coughing my guts up. My mouth was dry and I was in desperate need for more oxygen to flow through my blood. Adrian managed to pick himself from the floor, but was in a similar state to me. Only he was a guy, and for some reason guys have this insane habit of spitting. "Gross!" I coughed out. I heard a slight chuckle from him but then we fell silent.

He spoke when we finally got out breathes back. "It's been a while since a witch has been able to do that to me. Emily Bennet I think her name was, but you already know her don't you. It seems like one has inherited some pretty useful talents"

I sighed and sat on the dirty floor leaning against my house.

"Back to my question" I spoke, still slightly breathless. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" He looked surprised that I didn't know the answer. I raised my eyebrows.

"Why would I kill the person I need to actually do the spell?"

Tyler's POV.

To my disappointment Caroline had gone home to get changed which left me in the mansion alone with my mother. I knew there would be some sort of lecture I would have to sit through about how I can do better and whatever else. So instead of waiting for her to come to me I went to her. She looked up from her writing as I approached and swiftly took of her glasses. "Hey mom" I started. She smiled softly and stood out of her chair. She walked around my father's huge desk and was now right in front of me.

"So. You and Caroline huh?" She asked her eyes thoughtful as if she were actually okay with it.

"Yeah" Was all I said, like to doofus I was. He giggled slightly and put her hand on my arm, pulling me into a hug. I was taken aback at first, but hugged her back anyway. I felt her smiling. She was… happy for me. She pulled away and laughed at my confusion. She explained that she thought this was a good thing for me, that since Vicki and my father I've been rebellious within my ways. She was happy I was now willing to change that, and knew as well as I did even if she didn't say it, that it was all thanks to Caroline. My mother excused herself for a moment and I swiftly pulled my blackberry from my jean pocket.

HEY! U FINISHED GETTING READY YET? – Tyler

I texted to Caroline. Within a minute she replied.

MAYBE. WHY WHAT DID U HAV IN MIND? – Caroline

She texted back. I smiled at my cell like a complete idiot as I texted back.

I THINK WE SHOULD GO THE GRILL AND MAKE THE OUR VERY GOOD NEWS PUBLIC – Tyler

Again she replied within less that a minute.

SOUNDS DRAMATIC. I'M IN – Caroline

Bonnie's POV.

I stood and starred at the vampire, an eyebrow arched right up to my hair line. He was seriously crazy. "Come again?" I asked. He rolled his eyes. He was getting frustrated but I didn't care.

"I do not want Caroline and that werewolf together. I want them separated immediately. You will be rewarded dear" He said in a sinister tone. I shook my head.

"I'll be rewarded? For what destroying one of my best friend's happiness! I don't think so" I laughed humourlessly and stormed into the house quickly, but not quick enough. Adrian narrowed his eyes as both his hands pushed against the door frame. Mt breathing quickened. "I won't help you!" I spat through my teeth. Adrian snarled loudly and removed himself from blocking my entry to my home.

I unlocked the door and before I shut it I heard him snarl "Then say goodbye to your beloved friends" in a panic I flung the door open to find him gone. My stomach suddenly turned. I whipped out my cell shaking whilst dialling Stefan's number. After four rings he answered.

"Hello?"  
"Stefan!" I said croaking.

"Bonnie are you alright?" He asked sounding concerned. I shook my head as if he could see me.

"No. He's here…Klaus is here!"

There was a silence.

"Meet me at the grill. We'll talk" Stefan replied before viciously hanging up.

* * *

**woo :) been a while since I updated, my apologies for that! hope you enjoyed the chapter! keep them reviews coming guys!**


	17. Rumours

**really enjoyed writing this chapter as I do with every one :D hope you enjoy it too! very dramatic...**

* * *

Adrian's POV.

"I want you to go, and tell everyone that _Tyler Lockwood _and _Caroline Forbes _spent the night together last night" I held a young females face as she looked at me dazed.

"I'll go and tell everyone that _Tyler Lockwood _and _Caroline Forbes _spent the night together last night" she repeated.

"Good girl" I broke the compulsion and stroked her cheek. She abruptly ran off into the woods. Turns out a fellow named Duke was throwing a party in the woods that most of Caroline's classmates were attending. Silly beggars. I grinned. If the witch wasn't going to help me I would do this alone. It's not like it's the first time, or that I don't have the power. I frowned remembering that night at the hotel with Caroline. The night she had me truly under her spell…

Caroline was in fits of giggles. Her laugh was insane, especially now since she was hammered but me on the other hand? Not necessarily. Caroline fell through her room and curled on the floor with laughter. I had never seen her like this. Well, within the two weeks we've known each other. Of course at the start she was my little vamp toy. Now she was part of my moonstone mission. Well apparently. She was from the small town Mystic Falls were Katerina is. Or so I imagine. I helped Caroline up off the floor and she thanked me, now sitting on the edge of her bed. I softly shut the door and Caroline's face suddenly turned saddened. I was alert now, ready to listen to what was bothering her in order for her to trust me obviously, since she was solely part of my task. "Are you alright?" I asked, kneeling down so she had to look me in the eye. Her hands were placed on her lap as she starred deeply into them.

"I'm in love" She murmured under her breath. I was confused at first but assumed this was the main reason she escaped her small town. I nodded and got up to sit next to her. To comfort her. For…trusting reasons…I guess.

"Who with?" I had to ask. As much as I wanted it to be for the sake of my "mission" it was purely out of personal reasons. She looked away from me.

"My best friend…" she barley breathed out. There was a long silence. What on earth would I say to that? She looked at me, shiny liquid filling up in her eyes. A small smile touched her lips. "He hates me. After what I did…I don't blame him" she continued to shake her head. For some strange reason this made me sad. I can honestly say that it surprised me how someone couldn't love Caroline. She was pretty incredible. I shook my head slightly before she carried on, sounding slightly pained and answering my unspoken questions. "His name's Tyler. He's kind of a werewolf" I was shocked. Never had I heard of a werewolf-vampire relationship. My head was tilted with curiosity. She sighed. "I betrayed him" Caroline choked out before tears started suddenly strolling down her face. Uh oh, I didn't know what the hell to do. I looked around for tissues but couldn't find any so instead I just patted her back like a moron. Come on be cool. The little vampire sniffled and covered her face with her hands. I moved my hand from her back and wrapped an arm around her. She…snuggled into me. Usually the term snuggle would have repulsed me but with her I… didn't mind. I let her sob and shushed her, rubbing her arm. When she had slightly calmed down she lifted her head. I trapped a tear that threatened to escape her left eye with my finger. She laughed gratefully. I smiled. "You know, if this guy hates you maybe he's not worth loving" I was shocked at my own advice. Good Adrian. Smooth. She looked at me, her eyes still glistening from her tears. That's when it happened. I was moving in. To kiss her. She looked torn. I could see it clearly in her eyes. I was also torn. My head was screaming "What in the world? You're pathetic! Stop it right now!" but my heart was screaming "Feel you fool! After centuries and centuries just feel!". Obviously the heart speaks louder than the mind.

My lips collided with hers. It was soft at first but my hand travelled up and cradled her face, making it turn passionate and hungry. On my behalf anyway. Caroline was…numb. I felt it. She didn't know what to feel and I imagine she was thinking only about her beloved werewolf. She pulled away and smiled. "I'm sorry" she whispered, placing her dainty hand on my chest to push me back slightly. I sighed.

"No you didn't do anything dear. I'm sorry. You obviously have feelings for-"

"Yes. Yes I do" she cut in. I smiled and nodded.

"And I shall respect that" I got up from the bed and took her hand. I placed a gentle kiss on it. "Goodnight Caroline" I said before strolling out of the door, slightly frustrated.

Tyler's POV.

I held Caroline's hand and planted a soft kiss on her cheek before we both walked up to the area were Duke held his parties. Our original plan of going to the Mystic Grill had changed when we remembered Duke was in town. The Grill is no fun when everyone is partying and getting drunk in the woods. A few people oddly scrolled us up and down on our way and some even snickered at us. Caroline death glared them and they suddenly became "busy". We finally got to the campfire, almost everyone taking a little glance at us. I've always had a thing for being "talk of the party" but I had a bad feeling about where this party would go if they carried on staring. I sighed. "I'll go get us some beer" I whispered in Caroline's ear. She smiled and nodded, her curls bouncing up and down as she did. It made me smile and so I stroked her hand with my thumb before retreating over to the ice box were the beers where. I pulled two out easily and turned around to more stares. My eyebrows knitted together. I knew me and Caroline being together was going to be hard to get used to but these assholes needed to stop it and mind their own business. Then someone tapped on my shoulder and I turned around to see a really pissed off Matt. "Oh, hey M-" but before I could finish he punched me in the nose. A gasp arose from the people surrounding us as I fell to the floor dropping the two ice cold beers out of my hand. "What is your problem man?" I choked out whilst lifting myself from the ground and wiping the blood that trickled from my nose. Matt was infuriated. His nostrils were flared, his pupils were huge and his face was slowly turning red with anger. He shook his head, his eyes glazed. "I'm going to kill you" He murmured. I was utterly shocked. What the hell was up with him? Some of our team mates from the football team held Matt back as I stood there stunned and confused. "Why the hell are you being like this?" I fumed. He broke free of the guys hold and walked over too me, salt water smeared underneath his eyes. Our faces were inches apart.

"Don't play dumb _dick. _I can't believe you! After everything you said you seriously slept with her?" He fumed. I was now overwhelmed with guilt… wait. How did he know we slept together?

"How do you know that?" I breathed out. I suddenly felt someone's presence behind me. I turned around to see a hurt Caroline not knowing where to put her eyes. Finally she looked at me and mimed _what's going on? _I shrugged. I honestly didn't have a clue what was going on. Was this the reason behind the awkward stares and snickers? Not that I cared of course. But I was extremely pissed off now.

"Oh please! The rumours have been floating around all night!" His attention then turned to Caroline. His eyes sad as his heart beat incredibly fast. "Tyler Lockwood, Care? Really?" He questioned her. I rolled my eyes.

"It just kind of, happened Matt. We were going to tell you! You weren't supposed to find out like this" Caroline was beside me now, slipping her hand in mine. Her voice was desperate. She wanted him to understand! She wanted him to remain in her life. Me, on the other hand well I didn't appreciate his sudden outburst…even though I would've totally acted that way in his situation too. He shook his head, a hint of something I had never seen before in his eyes. Like an evil spark or something.

"You're a lot of things Caroline, but I never thought you were a slut"

Just like that I snapped. I felt Caroline pull me back, but she couldn't stop me. Not now. I snarled, overwhelmed with fury. Matt looked ready, but he couldn't be prepared for what I was about to do to him. I grabbed his neck and dragged him to the campfire. "Tyler! TYLER!" Caroline repeatedly shouted as everyone was suddenly alert of my outrageous actions. I put his face close to it. He groaned. The sparks were flying up in his face but I didn't care. I had a grip of a clump of his hair and pulled his head back so my mouth was by his ear. He breathed fast; sweat was increasing on his face due to how close he was to the fire. I had him slightly bent over. If I pushed him any more his face would burn and he would possibly die. "Now, you listen to me _buddy_" I started through my teeth. "You had your chance. And you blew it! Just like you blew it with Elena and you are so bitter because she doesn't love you anymore, because she's found someone else that's _not you_ and you don't like it" Matt struggled, trying to get out of my tight grip.

"Go ahead! Do it!" Matt murmured breathlessly. I laughed harshly and brought him back up from facing the fire. I pushed him on the dirty floor and it was then I realised it had started to rain. The campfire flickered. I shook my head as Matt starred frightened.

"Don't ever talk to Caroline like that again otherwise _I'll_ _be the one killing you_" I mocked him only mine was a true threat. Then I come out of my trance. People stood mortified. I was still too aggravated to care what anyone else thought though. I looked to Caroline. Turns out she was trying to pull me off him to whole time. I inhaled a breath of oxygen before storming away leaving Caroline behind. She would probably take care of Matt and explain on my behalf. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I ran like hell, not exactly knowing my destination, but before I knew it I was starring down at my father's grave. He had a fancy tombstone. A big concrete angel that stood out above the other stone crosses and square shaped rock. The rain hit my face hard as I just looked. **Richard Lockwood. A loving father, husband and a truly remarkable leader. Our dearest Mayor, sleep well. **It read. White roses had been planted around it that were just beginning to bloom as a symbol of purity. My mother would also come and place flowers to match the baby roses. I felt eyes sting and my jaw clench. It's not that I wanted to cry because of sadness, I wanted to cry because I was going through this! Alone! He could have warned me about this damn curse! I hated being on edge twenty four seven, I hated being a risk to my best friend and my family and ever mortal that surrounds me. Surely he knew. A tear fell down my cheek… or a rain droplet. I'm an impulsive bastard and even though my dad could never control that, at least if he or Mason were here I would have someone to go to about it. And that's what hurt the most.

Caroline is here for me and she always will be, but somehow that doesn't always seem like enough. She didn't fully understand what I go through. No one does. Even that Jules bitch seemed all calm. I'm new. I have no one to guide me. I'll be alone with this…until the day I die. The tears came faster now and with a single motion I kicked the angel in half. I was amazed at my newly gained strength. My breathing quickened. I wasn't thinking straight. But then he deserved it! I pulled at my short hair furiously and started stamping on the angel feeling a sick amusement as I watched the concrete shatter. I must have looked completely mad. I then started shouting things like "You should be here!" "I miss you!" "Why the hell did you have to die?" "I'm scared" "I'm alone and it's all because of you". All of these things came out slurred and even I wasn't sure what I was saying now. "God I hate you!" I screeched stamping on what was left of the grey stone. I then felt cold hands pulling me back, attempting to calm me down. I turned around, prepared to fight and let out a loud growl before realising it was her. Caroline. Her face was full of concern and her blonde locks were sticking to her face due to the rain. I was calm. That's all it took. But now I actually felt it. The pain. At least when I was lashing out I'm blind by only hatred and fury, but it's the pain that I can't take. We just stood there for a minute and waited. My chest ached and the tears carried on flowing down my face. But instead of worrying about myself, I took my black jacket off and put it around Caroline. Not that it would do any good in keeping her dry since it was in fact drenched itself. "Here, you must be freezing" I croaked trying to cover up the fact that I was crying. She sighed and shrugged the jacket back off, handing it back to me. I bit my lip on the inside slowly taking it back from her. Once it was out of her hand and into mine I whispered the words "I'm sorry…" and wondered if she even heard me but of course I knew she could. She shook her head. I shut my eyes. Maybe she did understand. Then she wrapped her arms around me and had me in a tight hug. I sobbed into her neck placing my palm on the bottom of her back and letting the stupid jacket fall out of my hand, onto the floor. I lifted that hand to her neck, pulling her closer to me wanting her comfort. I cried into her shoulder as she shushed me whilst stroking my hair.

"No Ty. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing" She smoothly whispered into my ear. I nodded.

Again, I had the urge to tell her how much I loved her. But I kept it in. Our night had already been ruined and I didn't want to throw in any awkwardness to make it worse…

Caroline's POV.

I held him in my arms. Listening to him cry made me want to cry. I couldn't though. He has been strong for me so I'm going to be strong for him. I stroked his hair and shushed him, trying to calm him down. Eventually he did and I felt like I should tell him that I loved him. It just seemed like the perfect moment. I opened my mouth. Just say it Caroline. Don't be weak! The back of my mind said. "No Ty. You have nothing to apologize for. Nothing" I said instead. I tightened my grip around him not wanting to let him go. I sighed. We weren't ready yet. I guess the 'I love you's' would have too wait. But for some reason, I had a strong feeling that he was thinking exactly the same thing…


	18. You Can't Define Love

**So this chapter is basically a preparation chapter for the Prom which is going to be the next chapter. Also I used the story name for the first time so YAY! I'm really looking forward to writing the next chapter, but for now here it is! Chapter 18! Hope you guys enjoy it, and don't forget to review :P**

* * *

Adrian's POV.

"Hello Bonnie" I raised my eyebrows up at the witch who was giving me a very hard death glare. How amusing.

"What do you want?" She replied through gritted teeth. My mouth hung open and I placed a palm on the left side of my chest were my still heart was placed. What can I say? Being dramatic comes with the territory of being the big guy. I was basically…God! I smiled.

"I see you still haven't changed your mind about the deal" I stated. She rolled her eyes. It was then I noticed what she was actually doing. She was painting some sort of banner I suppose. I read the words to myself mentally. _A kiss is just a kiss. _I chuckled to myself. What a pathetic prom theme. She rolled her eyes and placed the paint brush down, walking away from me. I just stood there. I shouldn't be chasing her. But I did need her to help me with this sacrifice. I continued starring at the poster that had red lips dotted all over it and black writing centred in the middle. Or maybe there wouldn't have to be a sacrifice. A plan started to slowly develop there and then in my mind. First things first. I needed a suit. I mean, I couldn't crash a prom without looking the part now could I?

* * *

Caroline's POV.

I stayed over at Tyler's the night of the party. I didn't tell my mom since she wasn't home, but I liked our newly styled relationship. I didn't mind that she wasn't around all that much because I know the only reason she works such long hours is so I can have a better life, and I find that truly inspiring. Tyler's arms were wrapped around me. He was still asleep. I bit my lip as my hand stayed placed on his bare chest watching as it would rise and then settle. The pace of his heartbeat matched the pace of his breathing which was incredibly comforting. It was 9:00am when Tyler's eyes finally flickered open and he inhaled deeply. Eventually his brown eyes were on me, glazed from his sleep. I smiled. "Morning" I whispered as bird started tweeting in the background. He smiled back tightening his grip around me and pulling me closer. I felt him laughed a little.

"Morning" I giggled at his sleepiness and lay my chin on his chest placing a small kiss. Then my phone vibrated on Tyler's small table so I leaned over him to get it and so I was now sitting up and Tyler's hand was around my waist. The message was from Elena.

HEARD WHAT HAPPENED AT THE PARTY LAST NIGHT! WANNA TALK? – E  
P.S JUNIOR PROM WEDNESDAY! BET YOU FORGOT.

Tyler must have noticed the worry on my face as I felt him sit up. I didn't respond to the text message, instead I just turned to Tyler. "Junior prom is on Wednesday!" I almost shouted. His eyebrows grew closer together as his eyes popped out. Tyler, in the past had loved crashing these parties. But now being my boyfriend he knew he would have to be on good behaviour since I was a "brilliant" representative of the school, what with being a straight A student and Miss Mystic Falls. Although I did feel sorry. Tyler _was a badass. And I hated that he would have to stop that just for me. He just looked in shock._

"Do you…have a dress?" He whispered, not knowing how to react or what else to say. I giggled at him as I pushed him down on the pillows and sat on top on him. I was right by his face as he smiled at my sudden action. I rested my chin on my arms that were placed on Tyler's chest.

"Of course I have a dress. Prom is a big deal to me" I whispered and slowly crept up so that our noses were now touching. He swept a piece of hair that was threatening to fall into my eye. I bit my lip at his romantic motion and kissed him once on the lips.

"What's the theme this year? Wasn't last year's Junior Prom theme something really cheesy like _A Night under the Stars?_" Tyler asked. I laughed at his comment about the cheesy theme. It's true. The theme last year was so…dramatic. And don't get me wrong, I love me a dramatic theme but there's a fine line between dramatically genius and seriously cheesiness. This year's theme was sexy and mysterious. I sat up but remained on top of him. His hands rubbed against my thighs in a very seductive way and my cold skin tingled from his touch, as if leaving an invisible trail that would stay there forever. Then again, every time he touched me was electrical.

"A kiss is just a kiss" I whispered in a husky tone raising my eyebrows flirtatiously and inviting. He smiled revealing his pearly teeth and then abruptly rolled me onto the other side of his very comfortable double bed. I squealed as he tickled me. Our positions had reversed. Now he was on top of me. When he stopped being all playful and cute he gazed deeply into my eyes, all seriousness on his face beholding just a faint smile. Both if his hands twined with mine just about my head. I felt his warm breathe on my face and loved it. He kissed me once and then rolled off of me then of the bed. He strolled over to his closet and started rummaging through it. I looked him up and down. He really was gorgeous. His tan skin was more elaborate with just his black boxers on. I giggled to myself. We were like a much messed up married couple already. But neither of us was expecting it to be this easy and comfortable. He slipped into a pair of dark jeans and pulled out a white t-shirt, but never actually put that on. I raised my eyebrows as he came towards me. He smiled softly as he placed a tender kiss on my cheek. "You should go to Elena. I need to explain to my mom about my dad's grave anyway…it could get messy" I smiled and respectfully nodded after kissing him softly.

* * *

I parked my car outside a small shop that was just outside of Virginia. Elena was picking up her prom dress and wanted me to meet up with her, you know, "talk" about last night. I guess I would like someone to talk to about Tyler. Some one on one girl time. As I locked my car I felt suddenly paranoid. As if I was being watched. I circled around myself, looking for a familiar face or a pair of eyes that were set on me. When I decided I was just being stupid I smiled at Elena through the wide open windows and went through the door of the beautiful shop. Elena always looked stunning when it came to occasions such as parties and school dances, The Miss Mystic Falls pageant being a perfect example. The way the blue silk hung onto her curves…her appearance has always been something that left me feeling insecure and envious. She waved as I approached her. "Hey, where's your dress?" I asked suddenly realising her annoyed expression. She huffed, blowing a piece of her hair out of her face in the process.

"The zipper broke when I was trying it on. They're fixing it now" and just as Elena said it, the women come out holding a gorgeous, orange piece of material. It was flawless just as expected. It was a beautiful shade of orange that went into a slightly lighter shade that went over the shoulder, leaving the other shoulder bare. It looked like it would come just before the knee and I started to wonder what accessories Elena had planned for this elegant looking dress. She smiled and thanked the women who was now carefully placing the dress into a big white bag with the shops name on it in a silver, scrolled font. We walked out of the shop and round the corner to a favourite coffee shop of ours called _Le Café. She asked me how my 'break' was and I asked her how things had been whilst I was away. We ordered our drinks and my stomach flickered slightly. I knew now was the time to start talking properly about were I have been, and what the deal is with me and Tyler._

"Me and Bonnie have been really worried" Elena said, eyes kind and full of concern. I smiled and shook my head.

"I'm a badass vampire bitch. I can handle myself" I joked. I earned a laugh of my best friend but she suddenly turned serious again.

"Really though. Where have you been exactly?" I bit my lip. I didn't know whether Stefan had told Elena about the money he gave me for my short road trip, if you could even call staying at a hotel a road trip. I didn't want any more complications. They were still going through the whole Klaus thing and I had been completely wrong to just abandon them. Like it or not, I was involved in this. And now things were okay with me and Tyler maybe he can help too. I answered Elena question.

"Just staying at this hotel in Georgia. Kind of fancy, but I didn't care where I was as long as I was alone" Then he popped into my mind. I wasn't exactly alone. I was with a smoking hot English guy who kissed me on the bed of my hotel room. As if reading my thoughts Elena asked suspiciously.

"And were you? Alone?" I hesitated at her question but decided that there had been enough lies between us. I breathed.

"I'll admit there was this guy" I said between giggles. Elena was now excited as she leaned her head on one of her hands.

"Oh do tell" She exclaimed.

"There's honestly nothing to tell. He was tall, blond, British" I listed in a _you know the type _kind of way. Elena's eyebrows crept inwards as her eyes narrowed. She was remembering something. Oh no. Had Adrian met her? Had he told her everything? The kiss? My love for Tyler? Me coming back not for myself, not for my friends or family but for Tyler himself? I was suddenly panicked. Elena finally spoke.

"You know, some guy named Adrian was in The Grill last night. He was British, tall, blond. He said he knew you from summer camp?" She asked. Oh my goodness. I tried coming up with excuses in my mind and said the first thing that came to my head.

"Yeah that's Adrian all right. I don't think he remembers the night at the hotel I mean he was so drunk" Elena shook her head. She didn't believe me nor understand but just let it go and changed the subject. I was grateful…until she started talking about the party. I seriously didn't want to talk about the previous night, not because Tyler had almost killed Matt Donavon the boy next door that everyone knew and loved, it was because I had never seen Tyler like that. The emotion seeping from entire body frightened me. At that very moment I understood fully why Tyler had admitted himself to being damaged goods. I sipped on my coffee.

"Tyler lost it I guess…and besides Matt called me a slut! He wasn't calling me a slut when I slept with him!" I argued. Elena's mouth suddenly dropped. Ah. Matt left that part out did he? Well, now she knew that he was in the wrong. In fact, everyone kind of thought I was a slut now. I honestly didn't know why. Elena sleeps with Stefan…I mean sure someone doesn't find out and spread it around the school but everyone does it!

"So it's true. You and Tyler actually-"

"You know what Elena; don't go all judgmental on me. It seems fine when everyone else has sex with the person they love so why can't anyone accept that hey, so did I? Because it's me? Because people think I'm just doing this to get one over on Matt? Well it's not…" I slowed down as Elena's expression went straight past judgmental and right into shocked. Had I seriously just said that out loud? "I…I'm sorry" I breathed. I shouldn't have taken that out on Elena but she just laughed once and fluttered her eyelashes like she couldn't believe what I had just said.

"So what you love him?" She replied, her eyebrows growing closer together. I didn't know whether it was with confusion, shock or just plain disgust. I went for shocked since she didn't have a right to be disgusted at my choice of boyfriend. Although I do seriously wish it hadn't have slipped out like that, yet I was kind of grateful that it was out there and that I had actually said it out loud. I inhaled a deep breath of oxygen and nodded slightly.

"Yeah…I love him…at least I think I do…" I said with a small smile.

"Well, define love?" Elena replied almost instantly. This confused me. She claimed to be in love with Stefan and wanted me to describe the feeling? I shook my head.

"You can't define love" I said as if she were stupid. As if she should _know. _"That's kind of the point…it's an indescribable feeling and it's impossible to put into words" Elena smiled softly. She believed me which I was thankful for. After explaining that I'd rather keep it between us she completely understood and agreed not to tell anyone. I felt like a giant weight had been lifted off my shoulders by finally telling someone about my love for Tyler. I could tell the difference between love and true love now. With Matt I found it hard but always found a way of expressing my feelings in words. But with Tyler I just … couldn't! It's as if no words have ever nor will ever be created to describe what I feel for him. And I took that as a sign of true, passionate, devoted and real love. After taking a pause Elena then talked about how Matt was pretty shaken up this morning from last night. I did hope he was alright and maybe he didn't deserve what he had coming but at the end of the day it really isn't Tyler's fault that he was born a werewolf. We finally moved off the subject of boys and discussed the prom.

"So do you have your dress?" Elena asked. I bit my lip. I had a dress made over a month ago for this prom. Since I'm a vampire and don't grow I didn't need to worry about when I got the dress which was pretty amazing. I sighed as I thought of the beautiful light pink material that hung in my wardrobe, protected by a white cover that prevented dust and anything else happening to the beautiful dress.

"Yes I do actually. I didn't forget like you implied in your text message" Elena giggled and from then on we talked about meeting arrangement and date for prom. It felt good being able to be normal. Then of course my throat started to burn…

* * *

Bonnie's POV.

"What if he turns up at the dance?" I asked in a whisper looking down at Jeremy's thumb stroking across my hand. I felt him inhale deeply.

"If he turns up at the dance, we talk to him. A full moon has _just _passed so he must be messing us about for something…" I felt guilty. I knew what that something was. Caroline. He wanted Caroline to be his little whore or whatever and wanted me to help break them up. The thing that puzzled me the most was the fact that he planned on killing all of Caroline's friends but yet still having Caroline. Or was he? I shook my head. I was definitely over thinking things. If he wanted everyone dead by now he wouldn't be playing silly little games. Or would he? I stopped thinking and just dug my head into Jeremy's shoulder. He gently kissed my hair and for once in a while I felt wanted.


	19. A Proposition

I slipped into my dress carefully so it wouldn't spoil my hair and make-up. My mother slowly zipped it up from behind as I just looked at myself in the full length mirror that stood before me, watching as the dress tightened forcing it to tug softly at my curves making my figure more elaborate. I smiled at what I saw. The dress was beautifully made. It was a light material that softly flowed down to the floor and made me feel fabulous. The gentle pink colour went incredible with my fair skin tone and pale blonde hair even if I do say so myself. My mother had finished zipping me up from behind. She smiled widely. "You look gorgeous" She whispered into my ear. I let out a laugh before thanking her for my compliment. Unfortunately she had to go. She was already running late but was determined to see me in my dress before she had to work, which was, again, a night shift. As I heard the front door shut signifying her exit from the house I wondered whether I would end up staying at the Lockwood mansion again tonight. I had been for the past three nights and maybe a forth night wouldn't be so bad. It was prom after all. I bit my tongue. Maybe it wouldn't just consist of sleeping either. I giggled to myself at my naughty thought and grabbed the satin heels off my bed. I put them on my small feet and smiled happily as I circled my ankle. The shoes were perfectly fitted into the shape of my dainty feet. I inhaled. I had my hair pinned up at the back with little bits hanging out at the front. It made my look classier. My make-up was nothing special. Just a little shimmering eye shadow, mascara, lips gloss and blusher. I considered going to the salon and having my eyelashes and nails done, but then just didn't because my eyelashes were reasonably long and I didn't desperately need a manicure. My hair was done for me though by a local hairdresser who my mom paid to come to our house. I finished my look off quickly with my great grandma's real diamond necklace. It's been passed down to the first daughter for over 100 years now. It saddened me as I shut the clasp on it from the back. I loved that it would always be mine don't get me wrong, but just the fact that it's the end of a family tradition saddened me. I shook my head. It's my junior prom and I am going to be happy tonight. I smiled and stood up. I had drank at least five blood packs today before I started preparing myself for tonight so I was going to be alright until the morning, but just to be sure I got one from my bottom draw and squeezed some into a glass. I felt oh so Damon like. Speaking of Damon...he was probably going to be at the dance.

I gulped down the blood in one swig and left it on my bedside table and suddenly heard the door bell. I got up off my bed, taking a short glimpse in the mirror to check my dress hadn't creased. To my satisfaction it hadn't. I bounced to the door and saw a speechless expression on the face of a nervous looking Matt through the clear window. We seriously needed a full, wooden door. I guess this, half window, half door thing was better instead of having a peep hole but at this very moment it was just incredibly inconvenient. I felt totally awkward as I opened the door. "Hi Matt" I said. It came out a little like a question. What can I say? I was surprised. He fluttered his short lashes looking me up and down before replying.

"Um. I just came to apologize about Saturday" He rushed out with a shrug. "I got jealous I guess" It was a pathetic excuse and I was uncertain about whether I should forgive him or not, but I'm not the one he should be apologising to. I sighed.

"It's alright. I'm sorry me and Tyler didn't come to you before you had to hear it from someone else…" I whispered. A flash of pain flickered in his eyes as his smile didn't match the shiny blue pupils.

"It's okay. I should have been a better friend…towards both of you…I just miss you Care" I mumbled the last part. The guilt was overwhelming. I very much wanted Matt to still be part of my life, just not in the way he wanted. Since I agreed with myself that it was absolutely completely unsafe to be with Matt I had given myself the chance to open my heart to Tyler. And honestly I was happy with Tyler. Of course I knew there will be problems sooner or later what with my aging and the fact we're supernatural enemies but the great thing about our relationship is that we're all for right here right now. It had just occurred to me that Matt was in a suit. He looked so handsome in suits. They looked really good on him. I changed the subject.

"You look good" I said with a full smile. A red colour lightly spread across his cheeks as he bashfully looked down at the floor and chuckled under his breath. I giggled at him being embarrassed.

"Thank you. I'd say you look good too but that's kinda the understatement of the year" He said. I rolled my eyes playfully and smacked his arm. He explained that he had to go. He was meeting up with some guys from the football team since he didn't have a date and they were all going together. I waved and waited until his car had left the porch of my house before shutting the door shut and waiting for my werewolf to come get me…

* * *

Elena's POV.

Bonnie and I were in the bathroom finishing touching up our make-up. We asked Caroline to get changed with us but she wanted her dress to be a surprise so she just got ready at her house. My dress was gorgeous. The orange made my skin tone much more elaborate, as did Bonnie's dress for her. Bonnie's dress was a beautiful lilac colour. It had thin straps and was soft netting material that suited Bonnie perfectly. Our dresses were so different. We talked about what Caroline's dress might be like.

"Pink" Bonnie said. I giggled. "Don't laugh I'm serious! I bet you ten dollars that it's pink" I shook my head putting my mascara back into the tube and ruffling through my now curled hair fixing it slightly. I applied a final coat of lip gloss and finally was happy with what I saw. I knew I was pretty. I was aware of that. I just felt like I stuck out too much sometimes. Don't get me wrong I tried to blend in but it just failed. Bonnie never did mind. She didn't enjoy sticking out, but Caroline, she was born to be in the spotlight and I hated that I took that away from her all the time. I sighed. It wasn't my fault. I repeated to myself mentally at least 34 times.

Finally Bonnie and I were fully dress. I had a pair of strappy nude colour heels on and Bonnie had plain heels that were a lighter colour nude than mine. We squealed at how amazing we both looked and then went downstairs to retrieve our bags. Jeremy stood at the bottom of the stairs, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide at the sight of Bonnie. He laughed as Bonnie blushed, taking her hand. I smiled at how amazing they looked together. How good they were for each other. I thought it would be really awkward having my best friend dating my brother, but honestly I was totally okay with it. There was a knock on the door and my stomach fluttered. "Stefan" I whispered to myself and sure enough it was…Damon. I sighed and folded my arms "Where's Stefan?" I asked not amused at his sudden arrival. Damon raised his eyebrows as he leaned into the door frame being over dramatically flirtatious.

"Well hello Elena. Lovely to see you too" He said and then just waltzed through the door. Followed by Stefan. My Stefan. He was in a divine black suit with a beautiful tie to match. I giggled and Stefan pulled me closer to him. I knew that acting normal was risky but feeling his arm around my waist and his lips on mine I felt like the safest girl in the world…

* * *

Caroline's POV.

The doorbell rang just as I was adding some lip gloss to my lips. I smiled and quickly slammed the lip gloss brush down before walking towards the door. Tyler was visible in the door window with a smouldering look on his face. He held a white rose in his left hand and when I opened the door her looked me up and down properly. I blushed and gestured for him to come inside. He inhaled a deep breath. "Yeah, that's probably not a good idea" He said, his features still beholding a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"And why is that?" I exclaimed. He passed the rose to me and shoved his hands in his pockets when they were free. He shrugged simply and said.

"Let's just say that I won't be taking you to prom because I want to be selfish and be the only person in the world to witness how beautiful you look…" He breathed out. I blushed and shook my head before quickly running into my room and to get my small pink clutch bag. I placed my beautiful Rose in before returning myself to Tyler. Tyler's stance had changed slightly which is when I realised how _beautiful _he looked. Suits were perfect on him and this particular one was especially. He noticed me observing and rolled his eyes playfully before extending his arm out. I giggled and linked my arm through his shutting the door behind me and letting him take me over to his dark blue car. He opened the door for me and it was all very romantic. We pulled up outside off school and I suddenly felt worried. I didn't care who won prom Queen but I knew that I was nominated and hadn't even thought about it until now.

I wasn't going to get it because the whole school thought I was slut, the past three days have proven that and I didn't care. The only thing that particularly mattered to me tonight is that I was with Tyler. That is all. Tyler must have noticed my change in mood as he placed his hand over mine. I lifted my face up and gave him a grateful smile. The past two days hadn't been a walk in the park for him either. "Ready?" Tyler whispered. I laughed and nodded. We both got out of the car and walked into the school hall hand in hand. We met up with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon. Wait. Damon. Great, he's here. Seriously he's like 24 he shouldn't be hanging around high school dances. Elena and Bonnie looked gorgeous as expected and were pretty speechless when they saw my dress. I had hidden it from them and kept it a secret and it was worth the reaction. For that night I felt pretty. I felt like I was the one guys were looking at and thinking 'Damn I wish that girl was with me'. Tyler also loved it too. I sensed that he felt a little out of place with Stefan and Damon and everyone but once we started dancing we were fine. We earned a few nasty stares throughout the night but who cares? We were dancing. At prom. We had each other fully at last and we were going to cease every opportunity to show that until the day we die.

The hall was transformed. Sparkling lips dangled from the ceiling and there were lots of heart shaped cupcakes and strawberry flavoured punch on the food table. It was truly amazing. My arms were wrapped around Tyler's and his were on my waist. There was little body space between us but we didn't care, in fact we loved it. "I can't believe I'm doing this" He whispered into my ear as I laid my head on his shoulder during a slow song.

"Doing what?" I replied. I felt Tyler's lips against my neck as he spoke again.

"The last dance I came to was the 60's dance. And for the whole of that I was outside drinking vodka shots with a bunch of losers" I laughed. It _was_ pretty surreal. Never in a million years would I think I'd be dancing at prom with Tyler Lockwood. Hell it was only a couple of months ago I was demanding Matt what to wear because I thought he would be taking me. I smiled and shut my eyes, inhaling the Tyler's scent. He never did wear too much aftershave which of course was much appreciated. But his scent was blissful even without the aftershave. It was…just desirable and part of his charm. His hands remained locked on my waist as our heads rested on each others shoulders. Before the slow song ended I was at peace…until I heard something Tyler said under his breath.

"I love you…" He whispered into my ear, and then suddenly stiffened slightly in shocked. Almost instantly after he said it I pulled away frantically, our faces still close and whispered back.

"What did you just say?" Tyler looked so child like as he stuttered.

"I said I…got to go the bathroom" and with that Tyler unwillingly pulled himself away from me and scurried through the crowd and out of the door. I stood there for a moment, purely stunned. Is it possible that Tyler has just confessed that he loves me? Or am I seriously loosing my mind? I sure wished I was when I saw who was approaching me, creeping through the crowd of crazy teenagers just enjoying prom stood a teenager himself. I rolled my eyes and gritted my teeth.

"Of course. Hello Adrian" I said bitterly as smirking Adrian appeared with an eyebrow raised cockily.

* * *

Adrian's POV.

"Hello gorgeous" I exclaimed, taking Caroline's soft hand and kissing it. She pulled it away and narrowed her eyes before storming toward a table that held pink drinks and silly little love heart cupcakes. I scoffed as I poked one. Caroline poured herself some of the odd looking pink liquid into a plastic cup and took a sip, completely ignoring my presence now. I tapped her on the shoulder. Still ignoring. Then I did something that I knew would piss her off and make her acknowledge me. I traced my fingers across her collar bone seductively and carried on around to her ba-

She put the punch down and furiously pushed my hand off of her. I smiled in amusement.

"Okay seriously. You're stalking me?" She asked sounding completely repulsed by the thought. I squinted my eyes at her before replying.

"I don't know what you're talking about hot stuff" I said whilst taking a silver bottle from the inside pocket off my blazer. It had my favour Jack Daniels alcohol in it and when I took a sip I shut my eyes at the sensation of the taste creeping down my throat. I then put the lid back on the old fashioned bottle and slipped it back into my pocket. Caroline's nostrils were flared now.

"Just stop, okay. Stay away from me and stay away from my friends" She walked away stomping her feet. I was following her through the dancing teenagers and caught her wrist. I pulled her closer to me and placed my hands on her hips. She rolled her eyes and unwillingly put her hands on my shoulders. I smiled. "I mean it Adrian…" She whispered, although it sounded more like a plea. I almost felt guilty for what my plans were. I then remembered Caroline didn't know who I was. I raised one eyebrow smugly.

"The things I would do to you in that dress" I whispered, letting one of my hands remove itself from her waist and stroke her arm. She looked around. Probably looking for her werewolf. I was getting annoyed now and without thinking I grabbed her roughly by the shoulders. Her eyes were shocked and wild. "You're seriously looking for him?"

"Adrian you're hurting me…" She whimpered.

"Oh trust me I'm capable of much more than _hurting _you" I breathed in a deadly tone. Caroline face was suddenly confused. I shook her viciously for a second time. Then a huge hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned my head slowly to see a talk, fair haired male with light green eyes. I knew him from somewhere. Was he a vampire? I rolled my eyes and turned back to Caroline who looked breathless and scared. I quickly snatched my hands away from her shoulders and before I left I whispered. "Maybe you should have a conversation with your friend Bonnie…"

I then stormed out of the hall and zoomed outside in the fresh air, where I came face to face with the werewolf behind all this. The reason Caroline can never love me or anyone else. The werewolf I had a proposition for. I smiled, my bad mood simmering.

"Tyler isn't it? I don't believe we've met. I'm Adrian"

* * *

Tyler's POV.

I was freaking out. Why the hell did I just tell her that I loved her? I've made everything super uncomfortable now. Urg why am I such an idiot? Maybe I shouldn't have even left. Maybe I should've just stayed and faced whatever she was going to give to me. A slap. A demand for an explanation. I just kept seeing the sadness in her face as I rushed away. Did she want me to say it back? I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration. I imagined the fresh air would make me cool down when instead I felt like I was on the sun. I inhaled. I had been out here long enough. I would go back in. But before I moved a stranger came beside me, an evil smirk on his face. "Tyler isn't it? I don't believe we've met. I'm Adrian" He said in a strong British accent.

And I don't know why, but immediately I didn't like him. Not one bit. His bieber blonde hairstyle seemed overrated and I wondered whether he died it or not. His suit looked outdated and I stopped myself there because I was beginning to sound like Caroline.

"Um hey" I simply said before turning around to go back inside. But the Adrian person grabbed my arm tightly pulling me back. I growled under my breath as he snarled at me.

"I think we should have a little chat…"


	20. Promises

**Woo so we get to find out what proposition Adrian has in mind concerning Tyler. I really wanted to delve a little deeper into Caroline and how she's still dealing with the whole vampire thing. Plus before I end this story I really want to do some more flashbacks of Adrian and Caroline at the hotel and how he became so fascinated by her. So here's the new chapter hope you like it! Please review and favourite :D**

* * *

Caroline's POV.

"Are you alright?" Stefan whispered, placing a hand on my hip and his other hand in mine. I wrapped my arm around his neck and swayed with him. I gulped down and shook my head nervously. I was terrified and I honestly didn't understand why. I just had this feeling. Stefan pulled me closer in his usual caring way. His mouth was by my ear. "It's going to be okay. We'll find away to get rid of him…" He wondered. I pulled away quickly, keeping on swaying slowly and smoothly. We both moved really well together. I didn't want Adrian dead. Sure I hated him at the moment but not to the extent were I wanted him dead.

"What do you mean?" I asked in shock. Why would Stefan suggest such a thing?

He stopped the dancing and we stood there, an intense stare growing even more intense between us. He held one of my hands.

"Caroline. Do you know who that guy is?" I rolled my eyes and removed my hand from his, putting them on my waist annoyed.

"Of course I do Stefan. For crying out loud I'm not stupid!" I fumed before storming off. I needed Tyler. I wanted to tell him to dance with me and make me forget about how Adrian had ruined my freaking night. I felt the familiarly large hands of Stefan pull me back to him. Our faces were inches apart and Stefan looked at both of his sides as if he didn't want anyone to hear.

"That was Klaus…Caroline" He whispered.

The way he said it made me believe him instantly. Then everything started to make sense.

Only one thing came to mind.

"I have to go and find Tyler…"

* * *

Tyler's POV.

Who the hell did this guy think he was? I shrugged his hand away and starred him down. "I don't even know you!" I snarled. He returned my snarl with a grin which only pissed me off further. I laughed once and folded my arms. I would listen to what this douche bag had to say and then I'd go back inside.

"You don't but your friend, Caroline. She knows who I am" He spoke whilst pacing confidently picking at his fingernails. I narrowed my eyes. Caroline would never be able to tolerate someone so vein and cocky. I then wondered what really happened in the hotel whilst she was away. I waited and Adrian continued. "Of course, she knows me as Adrian but you see Tyler I have a second secret identity" The way he emphasised the last three words made my skin crawl. Adrian carried on with his very long introduction…or it could possibly turn it a life story since I didn't really know where he was going with it. "Have you ever heard of a sun and moon curse?" That got my attention. My head snapped up. He looked at me with a questioning eyebrow up to his hairline. My heart sped slightly. Not with fear, but with realization. No. It couldn't be. No way.

"You're Klaus?" I breathed out stepping closer to him. A booming laugh escaped the teenager's mouth.

"Wow. You know, you're not as dumb as you look Tyler" The way he said my name. It made my nostrils flare and my fingers begin to twitch. Adrian noticed this and gave me a smug look. He strolled towards me our faces inches apart. He shook his head at me in disgust tilting his head to the side. "I just don't get it. I don't get why she is so…approving of you" He spoke. I rolled my eyes. He laughed once. "Now. Back to our little talk. I have taken an unexpected interest in your little suicidal, blonde, vampire girlfriend and well I have a…proposition for you" He said in a deadly, evil tone. Adrian walked away signifying me to follow and so I did. I had one arm folded and the other in the air. I rolled my eyes. He was just so British.

He finally turned and faced me once we were in the middle of the school parking lot. His eyes glimmered, an ugly green colour in the moonlight.

"So. You're Klaus. Here to take me to break your precious curse? Go right ahead, just stay the hell away from Caroline" I provoked not forgetting his comment about my 'blonde vampire girlfriend'. He narrowed his eyes and stepped closer. The top of our shoes were almost touching we were that close.

"Not exactly" He started. "I need you, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena to break the curse. But I have my other witches who I have been in talks with lately"

I was confused.

"Go on…" I said.

"My witches are very powerful and they believe that they can channel enough power from different sources such as the moon, trees and whatever else in which I will only need a werewolf and the doppelganger to sacrifice" I narrowed me eyes. I wasn't quite sure what he was saying. He sighed in frustration. "Maybe I was wrong, maybe you are as dumb as you look. Anyway I'm basically saying that I don't want to use Caroline in the sacrifice. I won't. I'm offering you the opportunity to save her life Tyler" He said. The way he said _I won't _made my lip snarl upwards and a silent growl escape from my lips. The anger had built up for too long and before I knew it I had punched the vampire in the face. Only I didn't. Adrian had caught my hand before it could make contact with his face. He twisted. I gritted my teeth together in the pain and feel of my wrist breaking. "Ah" I yelled.

"Adrian!" A distant voice called. Adrian stopped instantly just as I stopped moaning. I felt to the floor and held my wrist. The clicking of her shoes vibrated through my ears. She was running. I looked up at her touch and blinked a couple of times before she helped me up. Good thing about werewolves is they heal fast. I just wish this damn broken wrist would heal quicker. I inhaled a deep breath. "Are you okay?" Caroline whispered softly into my ear slipping her hand into mine. I nodded. She smiled and we both now looked at Adrian. Caroline broke the silence first.

"You would have to be an idiot to think Tyler would accept such a stupid offer. He would never do that to me…" She spat viciously through her teeth. It was then I realised that she must have been freezing. Her dress was wild in the wind showing off her amazing figure even more. When I looked at Adrian I knew he was thinking the same thing. I squeezed Caroline's hand, ignoring her lie. Of course I would accept the offer. Anything to keep Caroline alive. It sounded stupid and all rainbows and puppies but it was true. I'd die for her any day. As if reading my mind Adrian then said

"He wouldn't do that to you? What save your life?"

"If you wanted me dead I'd be dead by now…" She fired back straight after he said it. Adrian was now stuck for words. Caroline was right. Adrian wanted to play before he gave up and killed his to be victims. He sighed. Now he was bored and annoyed. He adjusted his cuff links on the wrist of his blazer and shirt before tilting his head slightly, revealing that grin that he had firstly approached me with.

"I can't say you're wrong. So what if I…" He began as he walked closer to us. "Like to imagine you without your pretty little outfits on? Or that when I'm bored I imagine what it's like to hear you purr in my ear and whisper naughty things to me?" He whispered, stopped when he noticed I was making my way towards him ready to rip his freaking head off. I wasn't going to though. We had other arrangements…

Adrian raised his eyebrows. "Don't worry. I'm going" And before I knew it he had disappeared.

I finally relaxed my shoulders letting out a huff. We just stood there for a moment, letting the fact that Klaus was finally here sink in. It never would sink in though. Not until he was dead which I imagine is what the Salvatore brothers have been planning to protect Elena. The air was biting against our skin as we slowly started walking towards the school in a silence that we both appreciated. Klaus was here. Klaus wanted Caroline. Klaus wanted me dead. I gritted my teeth together as I fought hard against the tears that threatened to fall whilst squeezing Caroline's hand. When we weren't far from the school Caroline stopped walking, stopping me with her. I lifted my head and looked at her swollen eyes and glistening cheeks. Her eyes flickered over to me. She smiled a small smile before speaking. "Tonight was supposed to be perfect" I immediately positioned myself in front of her. I lifted my hand and touched her cheek. She sniffled, another tear gliding from her shiny eye and strolling all the way down her face until it fell of her chin. I then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Tonight can still be perfect. Adrian, Klaus whatever. He's tomorrow's problem. Tonight is about us…" I honestly didn't have a clue where the words came from. But they worked. I felt Caroline smile into my neck where she nuzzled her cheek. I placed a light kiss on the top of her head and pulled away. She smiled. I stroked my thumb across her hand and gave her a moment to collect herself. Finally she was ready, checking that her make-up hadn't spoiled in a car window we walked back into prom hand in hand to see everyone crowded around the stage. Caroline let out a laugh, her voice low as she whispered in my ear, "They're announcing prom king and queen".

* * *

Caroline's POV.

Me and Tyler and the rest of the school all stood and watched as Elena's prom queen tiara twinkled in the pink coloured light whilst she danced with her king, Stefan whose crown looked stunning. I must remember to take a picture of him with it on before the night was over. I finally felt like me and Tyler we getting back into the spirit of the night. Adrian/Klaus had gone. I felt kind of…used. I mean it's alright for everyone else they all officially _know _him as Klaus. But for a while he was hot, British, loner guy Adrian who was a better looking and cockier Damon Salvatore. Is it so wrong that his betrayal stung? Tyler and I were dancing and giggling as if nothing had happened. As if there was a draw that was closed for tonight. A draw we would re-open tomorrow and deal with. I didn't mind. Tonight was our night like he had said. The last song of the night was played. A slow, calm, peaceful song that Tyler and I slowly swayed to together. I rested my head on his shoulder. He then whispered my name. "Caroline?" I pulled back from his shoulder to look into his eyes, his features beholding fear and worry. I waited for him to continue. "That Adrian guy said that…" he paused taking a deep breath in. "Said that you were suicidal?" it came out as a question. I sighed, regretting ever opening my mouth to that crazy ass moron.

* * *

I had been in this hotel for over two weeks now and this was the third time I had been really drunk. Adrian and I were in my hotel room flicking through channels whilst giggling and playing with each other. We eventually lost hope and switched the TV off. I lay down in frustration at the boredom that possessed my being. I was a vampire. Life as a vampire had to be better than this. I came here for a distraction but a sensible one. I had rejected Adrian just last week when he kissed me and I didn't feel guilty about that. Adrian noticed my downer and lay next to me. He knew about Tyler but he knew that wasn't it this time.

"You're unhappy…" It wasn't a question, simply a fact. I inhaled a huge amount of oxygen before answering with a nod. "Why?" He asked. I simply shrugged before removing my eyes from the ceiling and to look at his face.

"I didn't want this" I whispered. His eyes turned sad. An emotion I thought the cocky vampire was incapable off. "I mean. I guess the main thing stopping me from putting a stake through my heart is Tyler…no one else would miss me if I did. Hell, I bet her wouldn't even miss me after what I've done" it was true. I had only been a vampire for a couple of months and it was still a slight struggle dealing with it. Adrian's hand crept over to mine. He locked his eyes on our entwined fingers before whispering in a husky voice.

"I would miss you" I just smiled. What else was I supposed to do? This is something I've never talked about with anyone. It just felt silly and so damsel in distress like. Well I was through being a damsel in distress, but maybe I did need a little help with this. The funny thing is, is when I'm with Tyler the thought feels gone and all I feel is an emotion foreign to me. I shook my head, the room shaking due to the amount of alcohol I had tonight. Adrian fiddled with my vest top and I knew immediately what he was thinking. I sighed looking into his eyes. A tear fell from my right eye.

"I'm sorry I just…" I couldn't finish my sentence. I wanted it, needed it to end. Everything. If I ended me, I ended the pain. Echoing my thoughts I whispered to Adrian "If I end my life, afterlife whatever. Then I end the pain. It's that easy Adrian" I said closing my eyes letting the tears fall willingly. Why was I doing this? Exposing a part of me I hadn't with anyone. Not Elena, nor Bonnie. Not even Stefan. So why was I so willing to share something like this with a guy I had known for two weeks? Maybe that was just it. I liked the idea that he was a stranger with similar intentions as I, to get away from life.

Adrian's face completely changed. He now knew the depths of my pain and it frightened him. We were friends, attached in different ways and I knew he didn't like the image of me staking myself that was now placed in his mind just by looking at his face. "It'll get better you know" I shook my head, puffing out a little laugh.

"What if it doesn't?"

"Can we not talk about this? Just, thinking of a world without you in it…creeps me out" He whispered not looking at me now, but looking at our hands still locked together. With that we said no more on the subject and I pushed the thought to the back of my mind where it would stay until I was alone again, which right now? Felt like all the time...

* * *

The drive home from prom was quiet. I knew Tyler was still anxious to know what exactly Adrian had meant by me being "suicidal". He let it go on the dance floor when I told him it could be tomorrow's conversation, and that I just wanted to enjoy my night but I knew him. And I knew he was worried. He pulled outside my home and I just looked out the car window at my lifeless house. I turned around to see Tyler's eyes, sad and slightly helpless. "Are you okay?" I asked moving closer to him. He smiled softly.

"I think we should go back to my place"

I bit my lips and felt the rose colour spread across my cheeks whilst giving Tyler a small nod. He quickly pecked my cheek gently lingering for a moment. He pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Hey Ty?" I started. He waited for me to continue. "You have to promise me something…"

"Go on…" He said suddenly intrigued.

"Don't do anything stupid. Like…" I paused. "Like even consider what Adrian was offering"

He sighed heavily and flopped back into his seat frustrated.

"_Please_…" I pleaded. There is no way in hell Tyler was going to be a Stefan. He was better than that and at the end of the day I would rather I be dead than he. He closed his eyes for a moment before re-opening them in defeat.

"I promise" He said sincerely and I knew he meant it. I smiled and hugged him. His hot hands wrapped around me.

"Thank you" I breathed relieved. We would find a way. Stefan and I will work together. We'll work it out. He would get to keep Elena and I get to be with Tyler in peace. Tyler pulled away from the hug unwillingly and put the car into gear. The engine roared and before I knew it we were outside the Lockwood Mansion…


	21. Night To Remember

**A/N: Thought I'd treat you guys for being so awesome! It's my first time writing something this graphic so I _really _hope I haven't made it totally embarrassing and silly! :) enjoy, review please please please and… don't kill me!**

"Mind if I jump in the shower with you?" I teased as I was unbuttoning Tyler's white t-shirt. He rolled his eyes playfully and shrugged.

"Be my guest" He raised his eyebrows flirtatiously as his shirt fell off his sculpted arms and down on the floor. He lifted his hand to my neck, pushing my loose curls to my back revealing bare skin. I had taken my hair out and washed my face of all my make-up. His hand trailed down to my waist and spun me around in a fast motion so my back was now facing him, and swiftly I felt his fingers carefully pull the zipper down. The dress fell to the floor, leaving me standing in only my strapless white bra and silky white panties to match. His fingers created invisible lines down my sides as he pulled me closer to him, gently kissing my neck. I let out a small moan taking his hand and pulling him to his shower. Slipping out of the clothes that still remained on our bodies Tyler and I shut the shower door and turned the shower on. We didn't even notice the scorching spray bouncing of our skin as we were too busy kissing and exploring each other. I had Tyler cornered in the large shower cubicle, my hands rubbing viciously against his chest. His moist lips burned against mine as I let out a moan. His hands crept away from my lower back and traced an invisible trail along my stomach, stroking my breasts gently before placing his hands on my neck. My hands moved down South away from his luscious abs, to his cock. Tyler's whole body stiffened. Hand jobs were his weakness when it came to the physical side of our relationship. Anything else, he would be the one in control but this was the one area where I could take advantage. My body was still crushed against his, as I softly stroked him. Groans and moans escaped his lips and I simply laughed in amusement. Tyler's grip, now on my waist became harder, hungrier. I increased the pace of my active hand whilst making sure his lips never left mine. I watched his face in awe. He was so perfect. Every little part of him. His beauty created an ache in my heart it was that powerful. It amazed me that I had come to love this guy in front of me. If someone would have asked me what I thought of Tyler Lockwood two months ago, I would've easily shouted my mouth off about how he's a cocky asshole who gets special treatment just because of his parents. Ask me now? I'd say he's the most amazing thing in the world, and God bless Mr and Mrs Lockwood for conceiving such an amazing human being…/werewolf. Hearing my name escape Tyler's lips in between kisses only made me want him more, made me want _him _to take control. It wasn't long before I felt his orgasm approach, about to roll off his tongue. His eyes were shut as he bit down hard on his swollen lips. "Oh my god" He breathed, his eyes shut, his grip tightening around my small waist, somehow pulling me closer.

I ignored the sticky liquid that was now suddenly draped over my hands. I couldn't wait any longer and neither could he. Tyler switched positions with me and was pushing me hard against the cool, tiled walls. Panting, his lips compressed against mine. Our tongues moulded together in a way they hadn't before. His huge fingers wrapped in my tatted wet hair. His hips remained glued to my hips, holding me into place and within a minute he was inside me slow and careful to start with, worried that if he was too rough he would break my dainty body. I took care of that immediately. "Be reckless Tyler…I'm not like other girls. Go as rough as you want". Tyler didn't need to be told twice. A gasp escaped my lips at the sensational feeling of him. His lips now ghostly hovering over mine, our foreheads leaning against each others hot droplets falling of our skin and trailing down our faces making the whole scene seem ten times more sexier. My nails dug into his neck as his pace sped even more, and when one of Tyler's hands travelled upwards to my breasts my breathing became intensely unsteady. His hand softly rubbed against my medium sized, circular breast forcing a moan to release from my mouth. When the pad of his thumb delicately stroked across my nipple the moan turned into a screech. Tyler was more than pleased with my reaction as his small yet beautiful laughed sang into my ears. Tyler's breath was hot, luscious and incredibly teasing. It made me want his lips right back on mine. I never thought it would be possible to sweat in a shower, but here I am. It felt like every pore that my body possessed had been set a light, whether that had something to do with Tyler's sweltering abs, legs, arms and everything in between all over me I wasn't entirely sure. My legs were shaky as I let out a hushed screech and Tyler instantly noticed.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered removing his forehead from mine and placing tender kisses down to my neck. I shook my head with a laugh. He didn't hurt me. Not one bit, but I still found it adorable, even in the middle of shower sex that he would be concerned for my safety. I breathed heavily into his neck as he slowly increased the speed again. I ferociously nibbled on his ear as a moan escaped his lips. His name fell out of my mouth a hundred times as I begged for him to go faster. He was clearly pleased by that and I knew later he would go on and on about how he loves it when a women begs for him. Finally, after what felt like hours I collapsed into Tyler's strong arms panting like hell. Tyler slipped out of me easily and held me for a while. It was just then I realised Tyler's throbbing chest and the open skin on his shoulder that was knitting back together before my eyes. I had been digging my nails in so hard it had pierced his skin. Our soaked bodies remained still for while. I felt the small laugh of Tyler's vibrate through my ear as he planted more kisses against my collar bone. I bit my lip as I took a fist full of his hair in my hand forcing him to crush into me even more if such a thing were possible.

"Maybe we should take this into the bedroom" Tyler breathed between gulps of salvia and panting. I noticed the cold making contact with my skin as he pressed a button on the wall behind me, which made the shower stop. I nodded, flirtatiously raising an eyebrow.

"Maybe we should too"

* * *

Tyler stroked my almost dry hair as we lay in his double bed. The night was becoming day and we didn't care. The night had been so perfect and we didn't want it to end, so we didn't sleep, although it was getting incredibly difficult at this point. My eyes shut automatically but I re-opened them quickly when I realised how beautiful everything was. I didn't want to dream. _This _right here was my dream. "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake" Tyler whispered ever so softly into my hair. I tangled my legs with his laughing as his hairs tickled against my silky smooth skin.

"Promise?" I mumbled the question. Tyler took a while to answer, or maybe it was just because my head was hurting as sleep was creeping further and further. I let my eyes fall shut, but refused to let the darkness become permanent until Tyler answered my question, which became increasingly hard since he was taking so long to answer. "Ty?" I managed to mumble out.

"I promise" He whispered, placing a kiss in my hair and letting our fingers twine. I sensed uncertainty in his voice but was too happy to question it. Instead I let myself drift into a relaxing sleep…until I began dreaming. If you can call an old memory replaying like a movie in your mind a dream…

* * *

The coldness of the night hit me like a ton of bricks. What was I doing…? I had to go home. I couldn't do this anymore, because any time I found a distraction there was always a buzz kill. I brushed my hair back with my fingers, shutting my eyes tightly. I was acting like a freaking kid. This isn't me. I was Caroline Forbes for crying out loud. I needed to face my problems, be fearless. I wasn't doing that by running away to a fancy ass hotel, drinking with a guy I barley knew. I sighed.

I got my cell phone out of my little black purse and dialled in Tyler's cell phone number. I knew it off by heart. It rang twice. A woman picked up. It was Mrs Lockwood.

"Hello?" She said, her elegant polite voice radiating through the phone. Even though it wasn't Tyler I was still thrilled to hear a familiar voice. I instantly imagined her in one of her expensive suits sitting gracefully in a puffy arm chair.

"Hey, Mrs Lockwood um is Tyler there?" I asked shakily. I wanted him to come get me, even though I had my own car I wanted him to come to my rescue like he always did.

"I'm sorry dear he's out, left his phone. Do you want to leave a message? I'll make sure he gets it"  
I shook my head and then stopped. She can't see you, idiot. "Um no thank you Mrs Lockwood…it's-I just-just- don't tell him I called it, doesn't matter" I said, hanging up abruptly.

I sighed leaning against the cool walls of the hotel. I then dragged my feet to my room. I switched on my laptop ready to check my e-mails. I smiled at the laptop screen opposite me. Stefan had agreed to check in on me every now and then and I had forgotten until now. I read his e-mail.

DEAR CAROLINE,

I'M NOT A TECHNICAL KIND OF GUY SO IT'S POSSIBLE YOU MAY NOT GET THIS, MAYBE I SHOULD HAVE ELENA GIVE ME MORE LESSONS. CAN'T YOU JUST IMAGINE ME ON FACEBOOK? ANYWAY I'M JUST SENDING THIS TO ASK HOW YOU'RE DOING. I HOPE EVERYTHINGS GOING ALRIGHT FOR YOU AND YOU'RE FEELING BETTER. EVERYONE IS WORRIED ABOUT YOU, BUT YOUR MOTHER IS TAKING CARE OF EVERYONE. I ALSO HAD A LITTLE RUN IN WITH TYLER THE OTHER DAY, DON'T WORRY I DIDN'T GO ALL CRAZY ON HIM I JUST TOLD HIM THAT HE NEEDED TO STOP BEING A DICK TO YOU. WELL I HOPE YOU'LL COME HOME SOON. DAMON IS GIVING ME SUSCPISIOUS EYES AS WE SPEAK SO I SHOULD PROBABLY GET OF THIS THING. SEE YOU SOON!

STEFAN.

I laughed for a while as I just starred at the e-mail before actually replying.

DEAR STEFAN,

LOOK WHOSE E-MAIL GOT THROUGH? I HAVE TO SAY I'M VERY PROUD. MAYBE WHEN I'M HOME I'LL TEACH YOU MORE ABOUT THE SOCIAL NETOWRKING WORLD, AND YES, THAN INCLUDES CREATING A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT FOR YOU. LOL. WELL THINGS ARE GREAT HERE, I'M AT A REALLY NICE HOTEL AND I'VE MET THIS COOL GUY. NOTHING LIKE THAT, HE'S GOING THROUGH A ROUGH TIME TOO. AND YOU CAN'T EXPECT ME TO BE ALONE CAN YOU? I FEEL AWFUL FOR LEAVING EVERYONE BUT IT'S JUST FOR A LITTLE WHILE. I PLAN ON COMING HOME IN A COUPLE OF DAYS SO YES YOU WILL SEE ME SOON, AND DAMON IS JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE HE WISHES HE HAD FRIENDS TO E-MAIL HAHA.

CAROLINE.

I stretched, slapping my laptop shut. I stepped off the double bed and slipped out of the small black dress. When the dress was on the floor I walked in the bathroom, fluffing about with my hair. I examined my body in the mirror slightly insecure at what I saw. I may be a vampire, but there were still little shiny white scars from Damon's use of me last year. I brushed my finger over the ones on my hips and stomach, trailing an invisible line up to my neck where the more faded ones were. Flipping my hair back, letting it swing down my back I touched the scars that only I could see. The only reason I could see them is because I _knew _they were there. I had looked at them so many times, times like this. I shut my eyes, inhaled sharply before removing my hand. What's done was done. When I re-opened my eyes I jumped. My heart jolted up to my throat at the sight of Adrian behind me in the mirrors reflection. I turned around furious, standing in nothing but my underwear. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled storming out of the bathroom on search of something to cover myself up. I considered the black dress but that could look seductive since it was kinda hard to get into. He may even offer some help and I wasn't into stuff like that, not with him. Eventually I found a long t-shirt and quickly pushed it over my head. I puffed out furiously. Adrian just stood there, not fazed by my anger. I placed my hands on my hip still waiting for my answer. Instead of a spoken answer Adrian just stepped forwards. Taking short, quick steps towards me. Before I knew it his hand was cradling my face so tenderly, his thumb stroking my cheek bone. My lips parted, about to protest in his sudden motions but nothing came out, even as his face leaned closer to mine, nothing escaped my lips. My eyes, however stayed wide open as his closed and his lips collided with mine. What the hell was he doing exactly? I'm sure the other night I told him I was in love with my best friend…

I kissed him back a little, but not enough to call it an actual make-out session. I felt Adrian's want to deepen the kiss as his hands fell down to my waist. I shook my head and pushed his lips from mine. He leaned his forehead against mine as his hands brushed against my palms. "You can't do that Adrian" I simply whispered. Adrian breathed out a laugh.

"Why not?" He said huskily. I placed my hand on his chest, forcing him backwards.

"You know why not…" I replied. Yes, he knew exactly why we couldn't do this. So he graciously nodded, apologised and left my hotel room. For crying out loud Caroline, what have you got yourself into?

* * *

The bird's melody woke me from my dream. It took a while before I could be bothered to open my eyes and when I did I knew immediately that something was wrong. I didn't feel the large hands wrapped around my waist, or the fingers twining through my hair. I didn't feel anything except the delicate fabric of the bedding against my skin. I shot up. Where was Tyler? I looked at my watch. Damn. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Shame flushing through my body therefore I threw the covers off myself, letting the coldness nip against my skin and searched for any random t-shirt of Tyler's to throw on. From what I could see, nothing had changed. Everything was still in place. Except Tyler. He never left me of a morning…he would always wait for me to be awake. I got down on the floor and checked under the bed. Nope, nothing apart from shoes and books stuffed under there. I strolled into the shower room. My eyebrows knitted together. Spotless…just how we left it last night. I cleared my throat.

I hesitantly walked to the door of Tyler's room, flicking the lock so the door would open. I peaked my head out looking at both sides. Maybe he's making me breakfast? But he never did…something didn't feel right. I felt it in the very pit of my stomach. I shut the door, suddenly frustrated. Damn Tyler, whatever game you're playing just cut it out! I thought to myself, hands on my hips. Maybe I was being clingy, and neurotic and obsessive but something just felt…strange.

My stomach then flipped. On Tyler's side of the bed there was a small cream envelope addressed to me in perfect scroll handwriting. I gulped down. My feet barley moved at first, but eventually I was in front of the table starring down at the envelope. I picked it up with shaking hands and fell on the bed.

I ripped the paper and unfolded the note inside. My heart sank; tears burnt my eyes as the note dropped out of my hands. My other hand covered my mouth. It was impossible to breathe. How…could he do this to me? The note simply read;

**_I'm sorry…_**

**_Tyler_**


	22. This Is It

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, had writers block half way through the chapter. So I have a really big exciting idea for the next couple of chapters that will unfortunately end this fic. Think you guys will like it, but until then here's chapter 22. Basically a lead up for the big events in the next chapter! Enjoy!**

I raced out of the window in a pair of jeans a left in Tyler's the other day and a t-shirt of his on, not giving a damn about what I looked like. It's not like anyone would see me anyway. I told myself to just go into the woods and find him myself, but I knew I was incapable of dealing with this alone. So instead I rushed through the trees and viciously knocked on the door of the Salvatore boarding house. No answer. I knocked again and finally after a long wait Stefan answered. I didn't bother to greet him, I was still trying to deal with all of these mixed emotions suddenly overflowing my veins, my mind…my heart. Something was odd about Stefan. He didn't seem surprised or concerned. Instead his expression was full of _guilt. _He was even standing awkwardly. His arms were folded and his eyes remained down at the floor. I ignored his strange mood, inhaling before quickly rushing out what had happened. "Tyler's gone. He made some sort of arrangement with Adrian. Basically he's gone on some crazy-ass suicide mission to save my life! Adrian has some kind of sick obsession with me and, urg well yeah you have to help me Stefan! We have to go save him" I said, dragging Stefan forcefully. Only he wasn't moving. I tried…and I tried but he just wouldn't move. "Stefan…" I started before letting out a nervous laugh. "Stefan, come on. If the situation were reversed I'd help you save El-" I began speaking but he cut in.

"Tyler came here a while ago" He said abruptly. The world stopped all of a sudden. Tyler was here? And Stefan didn't stop him? Why the… I couldn't think straight. My lips parted slightly as I let my grip of his arm go, moving away from him until my legs collided with the puffy red sofa. Stefan shook his head as he approached me. I lifted my hand up for him to stop. "You knew?" I breathed. Stefan looked panicked now. He lifted his hands to my shoulders but I didn't really feel like looking him in the eye.

"Listen to me Caroline" My jaw clenched. "You _need _to let him do this" I narrowed my eyes at him. He opened his mouth as if he was going to continue but without thinking, my hand collided with his face and I had slapped him hard, brutally. He backed of, gently rubbing his cheek. A tear fell down my cheek as I struggled to breathe properly.

"I thought you were my friend" I said through gritted teeth. Stefan looked up with apologetic eyes.

"I am your friend Caroline" I laughed, shaking my head hysterically.

"Well they say actions speak louder than words and the _minute _you let Tyler walk out of this door and off to his death was the minute you stopped being my friend" I spat through my teeth as I stormed through the huge hallway, hearing Stefan call out my name several times.

"CAROLINE LET ME EXPLAIN! YOU DON'T KNOW THE FULL ST-"I slammed the door shut and furiously walked to the very end of the driveway. I stood there for a moment thinking of places in Mystic Falls appropriate for a sacrifice. If they were even in Mystic Falls. I puffed out some air, watching as a cloud was formed. I then realised how cold it was. But seriously, it was like spring! I frowned. I guess my best bet was to start with the woods. Stereotypical, but hey where else would a psychopathic vampire kill a werewolf? It's not like he'd take him to The Grill and use the bar as an altar…

* * *

Tyler's POV.

It was dark, cold and honestly I was frightened t death of what would happen in the next couple of hours. Would Adrian make it painful, slow? Or will he be merciful and kill me quickly? The questions were everlasting. The guilt that suffocated my heart and lungs was unbearable. I should have gone to Caroline with this. I should have told her. We could've worked it out. I rolled my eyes as I stepped over a huge tree trunk that had fallen in a huge storm a couple of weeks ago. I eventually found myself approaching Wickery Bridge, it was then I heard the haunting voice. "Hello Tyler" Adrian said. I spun around, looking in every direction from where his voice was coming from. Then the trees above me ruffled cruelly and there dropped Adrian, that cocky smirk on his face. My being stilled in a stiff way, my jaw clenched tightly. The knot that had been tightening all day became insufferably tight as Adrian began to walked up to me, a confident strut. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Within seconds our faces were inches apart, him looking me up and down as if I was simply an object he would very soon dispose of. I inhaled deeply through my nose.

"Well? Go on. Kill me" I spat through gritted teeth. A laugh escaped the boy's mouth.

"A straight away death would be too kind. I'm the _oldest vampire in the history of time. _Do you really think I just kill people? If so you're more _stupid_ than you make out to be" His tone was demeaning, as if he was better than me. He wasn't better than me. For this, he will never be better than me. All because he wants Caroline, my Caroline. He didn't want to admit it, and honestly I didn't want him to either but the fact that he had this obsessive thing for Caroline didn't get past me at all. At least I will die knowing she will live a life of hatred towards him. Even if he compels her (because apparently bitches like him can compel other vampires) I know there will always be a part of her that despises him for what he was going to do. I like to believe that Caroline loves me, of course I do. I mean, we hadn't said it to each other but words weren't needed. The passionate chemistry between us was enough to suffice before saying those three little words. Stopping my train of thought I fell to the floor after a nasty punch to the stomach of Adrian. "I like to play with my prey, and while my witches are preparing themselves for the sacrifice of the werewolf I suppose I'll need something to occupy my time" He said. Of course I almost missed half of it as I was trying to catch my breath back from the winded punch. I finally got to my feet, still holding my stomach as I watched Adrian race towards me pinning me back down to the floor. Anger built up in my veins, therefore without thinking I started fighting back. I may not be a dick faced, old ass vampire but I was a werewolf. An angry werewolf. I honestly don't know why it took this long for the anger to explode in me, but I felt fucking amazing. Fighting back and actually seeing Adrian struggle at certain points throughout the little, on the floor boxing session. I sat on top of him, pinning him on the floor.

"I'm here aren't I? Why the hell do you need to make things complicated? Oh, I know because you're a stalker who is obsessed with a woman who's in love with someone else?" I said mockingly. Adrian retaliated quickly, pushing me off him and switching positions holding me by my grey t-shirt to the prickling grass.

"In with someone else? That's a little naïve even for you Tyler" He said. I narrowed my eyes at him waiting for another punch to the face or an act against me. But I think he was enjoying this too much. So I went with it. The petty argument about who Caroline was in love with.

"Look, _Adrian._" I began, spitting his name through my teeth. "I love Caroline. I know you may not understand the word love but if you seriously think that getting rid of me will give you a chance with Caroline you're mistaken. She'll feel nothing but hatred towards you" I knew it would hit him, somewhere in that twisted soul of his. I knew by his face. It changed completely. As if he didn't necessarily want to do this anymore. However he was good. The strange emotion mixed with guilt and regret soon faded when he pushed me against the floor before standing up.

"Go on" He began, giving me a chance to stand up too. "If you're such an expert on love explain it to me? Go ahead, define it. Clear everything up for me Tyler" He asked almost mockingly. I felt my eyebrows soften along with the rest of my facial features.

A long pause hung between us. I laughed gently. "You can't. That's kind of the point. There's not a definition of love, if you've never felt it you'll never know what it truly means" I spoke confidently with pride as the words came out so fluently. I was surprised at first. Had these sincere words actually just escaped _my _lips? Then again, Caroline always did have this effect on me. A silence lingered between us for what seemed like hours, but only lasted for a matter of minutes. My words still echoed through the distance between us and maybe, just maybe that weird emotion flickering across his face meant he was reconsidering separating Caroline and I. Of course, I wasn't an idiot and knew the minute Adrian simply rolled his eyes that the plans were still the same. A smile curving among his features.

"Hello Gretel" He simply whispered, his eyelashes creating shadows underneath his eyes, and for the first time I actually felt like this was going to happen. I mean, of course I _knew _it was going to happen but it all felt like a dream, like I was in a romance novel. I was the guy, hopelessly in love willing to do whatever it takes for his lover to be happy. Adrian was the bad, jealous guy willing to do whatever it takes to destroy that happiness. Caroline was the girl stuck in the middle of it all. It all seemed very cliché to me, only this wouldn't have a happy ending. No one would come and kill Adrian; even if they did it would be too late. An unexpected ring of fire appeared around me, cutting off my thoughts and leaving me in pure confusion and annoyance. I basically sat down on the floor, just about being able to see over the perfect ring surrounding me. This was all too…mystical for my liking. I thought the dude would kill me and be done with it. But I had to remember that Adrian was old fashioned. I could just about make out the expression that the vampires face beheld.

It kind of mirrored mine. He stepped forward, closing the distance between him and the circle whilst the dark skinned woman mumbled words with her eyes tightly shut. This all seemed to be happening too fast now. Just a minute ago I felt slightly at peace, even whilst fighting with Adrian. Now I was surrounded with fire pumping myself up for my death. I raised an eyebrow at Adrian's presence, wondering what sort of comment he was about to make now. He just smiled; his arms now folded looking much more presentable than pinning me down to the floor. He tilted his head before finally speaking.

"I will thoroughly enjoy killing you Tyler"

"You're telling me this because?" I snapped back wanted to run through the damn flames and rip his stupid head off. My leg twitched as my lip curved into a silent snarl. Adrian laughed.

"Just thought I'd let you know" He said, the flames dancing on his face before sinking into the ground. My breath got stuck in my throat. Was this it? I answered my own question as I stood up, walking towards Adrian. Yes. Yes this was sit.

* * *

Caroline's POV.

I inhaled deeply as I heard voices of men muttering a couple of miles away. I ran towards, and as the voices became clearer to me I sped up. Tyler. It had to be Tyler's voice. It just had to be. And I knew deep down it was. I looked up at the toe nail shaped moon shining brightly in the sky among the faded stars. I clumsily tripped over some hard, tangled pieces of grass. I groaned in frustration as I lifted myself from the grounds earth. Only I didn't I remained on the ground, looking ahead at the sudden scene not far from me. It was Tyler. Him and Adrian talking whilst he was sat in the middle of a ring of fire. I was frozen. The fire melted into the grass suddenly. I didn't know why I did lift myself up and run straight towards them. I just…couldn't. The trees began to bounce around me as the wind picked up and I wondered if it was Adrian's witches doing. Tyler's face was hard but I had become an expert at reading him. Behind the hard exterior Tyler was scared, and I didn't like that. Adrian's lips began moving again, which is the moment I used my supernatural hearing.

"Looks like this is it…" He spoke, a tone that wasn't my friend. A voice of Satan, full of evil and pleasure. I felt a snarl burn in my stomach as I began to move from my position on the ground.

"Looks like it" Tyler simply replied. Adrian nodded and almost instantly Tyler felt to the floor, his eyes shut extremely tight creating lines in his head. What was happening? Why was he-my hands turned into fists. A dark haired, dark skinned woman stood at the side of the scene, her hand extended, a twisted smile curved into her hard features. The wind was furious now; allowing leaves to fall from their branches and forcing the waters under Wickery Bridge to splash against the land. I stood, my mouth lacking salvia as it dried up from shock of seeing him in such pain. Tears burnt in my eyes. _Why wasn't I moving? Helping him?_ Then he screamed. I shut my eyes tightly hoping that I could just click my feet together and Tyler and I would be back at his house. The cold bit bitterly against my cheek as a tear fell. I inhaled deeply, exhaled even deeper. I opened my eyes and couldn't take seeing him in pain any longer. Tyler's face was flushed with a crimson colour as a vein was approaching in his forehead. My nostrils flared, the tears became tears of pure anger. Adrenaline rushed through my body. Before I knew it, the forest blurred and I had my cold unsteady hands around the witch's neck, twisting it and letting her now dead body fall to the floor. Tyler's pain softened slightly, but not enough to stop my tears. Adrian was caught of guard. This wasn't part of his plan. I shook my head at him. His face was horrified.

"How could you do this to me?" I said, not sure who I was referring to. Tyler or Adrian? Adrian's eyes sparkled strangely under the moonlight as he bluntly breathed out.

"This is a…_odd _change in event" He started. I narrowed my eyes at him ignoring my question. "I'm sorry…"

"W-what?" I breathed out.

"Heather if you would?" Adrian replied. I swung my head to my side were a beautiful girl with a short, blonde bob appeared. Before I knew it I was nailed to a damn tree. I struggled in the awkward hold that thin air had on me but I just couldn't move. She looked emotionless, just a sprinkle of evil. I gave up with a sigh knowing it would take more than looking like an idiot with my arms and legs all over the place to get out of this. My breathing eventually calmed down, my face still wet from tears continuing to run down. I was careless. I should have thought it out more, created some sort of plan. But I didn't. Tyler remained on the ground, but soon enough his eyes twinkled in my direction widening when he realised it was me. I expected him to be thankful that I tried, or that I was here and I had hope that a miracle will happen and everything will be alright. What I didn't expect were the words that then escaped his mouth, mangled with anger and an eye roll.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He breathed. It was quiet, but loud enough for me to hear.


	23. Fury

**A/N: Guys, you don't understand how sorry I am for the late update. I feel awful for leaving it this long I just, have like a ton of stuff to do now-a-days especially with school ending for summer in 2 weeks. Anyways I'm sorry it's kinda short but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I know exactly what I want to happen so next chapter should be up pretty soon but sorry if it isn't. Love you guys! **

Stefan's POV.

I paced up and down the hall of my home, rubbing my hands over my face pondering on what the best thing is to do. In the end I decided to call Bonnie, she would know. I calmly pressed the numbers, growing impatient as the annoying ring of the phone continued to vibrate through my ears. Just as I was about to hang up, Bonnie answered. "Hello?"

"Bonnie! I need your help, Caroline was here before" I started, Bonnie was silent. Come to think of it everything went silent, still for a moment, as if the plan she, I and Tyler had come up with was starting to slowly shatter before our eyes. "We have to go and look for her" I whispered. I _felt _Bonnie nodding on the other end of the line.

I heard the heavy breathe of oxygen she inhaled before she replied. "I know"

Tyler's POV.

Caroline's eyes were burning into mine as her nostrils flickered. Her features continued to grow wild with fury.

"Whoa, you're seriously mad at me?" She asked as if I were stupid, as if I didn't know she was the one who had a right to be mad at _me_. However I was. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Caroline wasn't supposed to come. I was supposed to die, go along with the plan. That's how the story would end. Well, that's how I thought the story would end. My visit to Stefan's house wasn't more of a cry for help. I didn't believe in witches. Hell I didn't even know they existed. But apparently Bonnie Bennet was one and…well, it's all too complicated but the facts stayed the same in my head. I was going to die and I was okay with that. Caroline coming here will only make things ten times harder on both behalf's.

"Yes I'm mad at you" I replied harshly. Caroline's mouth hung open in shock. I knew was she was feeling just by looking at her. She was distraught. She was distraught and that's what hurt the most. The fact that she's giving me a look not too far from hatred at this very moment. And the next words that were spoken only made the humiliation and stupidity of my actions even more so magnified.

"You left me with nothing but a note" Caroline began through gritted teeth. An ache grew in my lungs, in my heart. Like both organs were about to explode with helplessness. He knew what I meant by note. She was clearly pissed off that I even considered doing _this_ but most of all, that I didn't say goodbye properly. I mean we had sex but that's different. In her eyes, I only left her a piece of paper with three words scribbled on them. I understood. Of course I did. I would feel exactly the same in her position.

"Put yourself in my shoes Caroline? If you had the chance to save me I bet you would do it, even if it meant going behind my back" I fired back. Caroline face fell slightly at my comment. In a way, it was a test. A test to see if she actually cared about me as much as she showed she did. I fought a smile when Caroline laughed nervously, directing her gaze down to the floor.

"This isn't about me _or _what I'd do" Silence lingered in the air for a blissful moment. It wasn't until then I realised Adrian and the blonde had disappeared. Not fair though I imagine. They had a sacrifice that would still definitely proceed. I sat up straight finally and huffed out a sigh. I didn't like the tension between Caroline and I. Not one bit. So I broke silence. "You have to let me do this Care. It's right" I simply said. Caroline's expression turned from disgust to pure horrify within a second. More tears fell from her beautiful eyes a she inhaled deeply before speaking.

"No Tyler. What's right is for you, a living person to carry on living! I'm already dead. I don't have a life anymore." She paused clearly taking in my face. She had no life? What was I to her then? She seemed to be giving off all different kind of feelings and I wasn't sure if I liked it. Maybe it was just a heat of the moment thing. "Not without you anyway…" She whispered softly, tenderly. As if she had forgiven me. But I knew it would take more than that for her to forgive me. I smiled at her, and even though she did not return the smile fully I still saw the flash of hope fly across her eyes. Perhaps it _was _stupid to have come here? Perhaps I _should've _gone to Caroline. Perhaps I _should _regret this drastic decision to end my life for the woman I love. But I didn't. I did what I thought was right at the time. Don't get me wrong I'm still very much adamant about standing my ground and letting the crazy son-of-a-bitch vampire kill me…but It had taken me up until now to realise…I was being weak. Me. Tyler Lockwood. I was being weak. I was _giving up_ without a fight. I had always been a fighter. Why not now? The answer was simple. I'd do anything for Caroline. But more importantly I'd do anything to _be_ with Caroline. This wasn't the way to do that. It was selfless putting her safety before mine, but it was extremely selfish to take myself away from her. I could see it now. For weeks I had been debating with myself whether Caroline _did _love me, and if she _did _care about as much as I cared about her. That was obvious now. She loved me. She loved me and that's why she was here, fighting with me. It almost brought me to tears. We shared something that most people spend a life time searching for. It was passionate, it was…just so, utterly beautiful. To realise that, now, at this particular moment was heartbreaking to me. I didn't care what Bonnie or Stefan said. Adrian and I had made a deal, the deal being me dying instead of both me and Caroline. It didn't slip my mind that Adrian probably would've used a different vampire to Caroline anyway, but I couldn't take that chance. The silence was too much for me to handle. I needed to hear her sweet voice. Only when I slowly lifted my gaze from the prickly grass she was no longer slammed against the tree.

I quickly flinched, hysterically looking around in order for some clue as to where she had gone. "Caroline" I whispered, only to find myself looking at her sobbing. She had fallen to her knees and was now leaning at the other side of the tree looking straight into my eyes. "Caroline" I repeated before scurrying over to her. Within a quick second I was directly in front of her. I lifted my hand in order to wipe her cheek of the liquid seeping out. But my hand bounced off thin air. I looked at the tips of my fingers horrified. "What the…" I tried again. The same thing happened. I bit hard against the inside of my cheek, trying tremendously hard to touch her just once. In the end I was fighting with nothing but air. Grunts escaped my mouth as I fought, in the end I too fell to my knees. I was utterly breathless as I gripped a clump of grass. I was surprised when I felt a tear trickled down my cheek out of pure frustration. I should've known something like this would happen. I shouldn't have been so irresponsible. I shouldn't have done this to Caroline.

_I just…shouldn't have done this._

When I looked back up at Caroline her face was broken. It's like I felt her heart shatter at exactly that moment. I shook my head as the self pity grew stronger. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. Caroline sniffled. I let my head fall into my hands.

"It's time" The taunting voice whispered from behind. I inhaled. The bitch puts up some sort of wall to stop me from touching Caroline, and expects me to just be okay with that. To hell I wasn't! I bounced up from the ground impulsively letting my wolf instincts be my guide. I turned around, feeling the amber burn in my eyes as I went for Adrian only to be stopped by an unbearable pain. I was frozen. My balled fists squeezed against my head. Then everything went black.

Caroline's POV.

"Tyler!" I screamed when he fell unconscious to the floor, jumping at the invisible wall between us.

"Don't worry sweetheart. He'll be conscious soon enough. Can't have my werewolf killing me before I get the chance to sacrifice him now can I?" Adrian said before clicked his fingers, in which ordered the blonde witch to step forward not once taking his eyes off the tanned boy lying in the centre of the piece of land. My breathing was unsteady, even as I inhaled deeply.

"You're really going to force me to watch the man I love die?" I spat the words through gritted teeth which forced Adrian's head to instantly snap in my direction.

"I'm not _forcing _you to do anything my lovely. The spell is to prevent you from entering. As far as I'm concerned you are free. You don't have to sit and watch. It's a choice. Your choice" I shook my head the whole time he was saying it. Secretly I was shocked by the consideration that he beheld but I was _waaayyy _past thinking about Adrian's redeeming qualities because as far as _I'm _concerned he has none!

"You _know_ I'm not just going to leave him! You _know_ I'm going to stay! So don't think you can mess me around Adrian. I understand exactly what you're doing" I said realising that I was now on my feet. I felt the anger burn in every vessel that my body possessed. Adrian sighed, rolling his eyes dramatically. He then whispered something to Heather and strutted over towards me. His eyes looked me up and down and when he put his hand against cheek I shrugged it away in disbelief. Of course. Of course _he _can get through the damn wall thing. I had stopped crying now but felt my eyes inflate, whilst burning from my recent state. Adrian looked hurt but covered it quickly with arrogance as usual. He rolled his eyes and snatched both of my hands.

"Please. Don't make me compel you" He whispered, his lip remaining as a straight line. His piercing green eyes starring deeply into mine. "Just…go. I don't want you to witness this. I know what it is like to see a loved one die before your eyes" My eyebrows narrowed inwards at his comment.

"Then why kill the someone that I love in the first place?" I cried. Adrian sighed for about the third time. He laughed once before leaning his forehead against mine.

"Because I want you all to myself"

He touched my chin once then balanced his nose on mine before slowly going in for a kiss. I slapped his face hard pushing him away. The disbelief mixed with fury was obvious; therefore I feared what was to come next. The silence that stood in the air between us was deadly. And I knew, when the evil smile eloped on his face he was going to do something. I was correct. He slapped me back only his palm connected forcefully and hard against my cheek. I fell to the floor due to the force in the hit. It took me a while to realise that he had just hit me. When I looked up at him, his nostrils were flared his jaw hardly set. I had never seen so much…confusion and anger in one persons face as now. I delicately placed my own palm against where his skin made contact with mine.

"Fine. Do as you please. Watch him die, which I _promise _you he will, but don't think for one minute that you can disrespect me. I can very easily add the vampire back into the sacrifice. Understood?" The question was, I'm assuming, a rhetorical one but I answered anyway, the same venom in my voice as Adrian's.

"I don't give a damn. I'll do whatever it takes to be with him whether that means killing me alongside him!" My speech started out quiet but ended up a scream. Adrian just shook his head and spun around returning to a now restless, shaking Tyler. The last thing I heard from Adrian before he looked back was, "Sit tight honey. Its gonna be a bumpy ride".


	24. No Giving Up

**A/N: It's been so long I made the chapter a lot bigger than any others plus… there's a treat in there somewhere for you guys. As for the rest…well you'll see. Sorry again for the wait!**

Tyler eventually became conscious, but not conscious enough to be fully aware of his surroundings. Instead he just lay there, shifting and mumbling a load of nonsense. It hurt me to just sit there. I felt utterly helpless within the entire situation. I sat at the edge of the open piece of land beside a tree, my hands perfectly placed on my lap. It had been well over thirty minutes since Adrian and I last spoke. My cheek still throbbed from his hit and I wondered whether it was swollen, because it sure felt it. Heather had been joined by two more witches now and they stood holding hands at the edge of the water stealing power from the moon. Adrian just stood next to Tyler tauntingly hovering over him, awaiting him to become completely awake. It took me a while to realise I had stopped breathing. I didn't feel…me. Everything about me, every human thing about me had been taken away. All the things that made me feel alive were stolen from me. Tyler is being taken from me. My eyes welled up as I finally breathed in some of the oxygen the trees were giving off. Things stayed the same for much too long. I even contemplated going to find Bonnie and have her-

Stopping my train of thought a new scent entered my nostrils. Only it wasn't new. In fact it was extremely familiar. My eyes widened at the silhouette in front of me, my body jolted. My still heart jumped in its placed. "Bonnie?" I whispered.

Bonnie stood opposite the old vampire, a dumbfound expression carved into his features. However the vampires face soon possessed a devious, vicious aspect. He clasped his hands together, smirking devilishly eyeing Bonnie up and down. "You decided to make an appearance I see. I found other witches to replace you but now that you're here…" He paused. His emerald eyes flickering over to me as he murmured something to the witches. Within seconds only the witch and the vampire stood with the werewolf in the middle. Bonnie's chin stuck out, her mouth a hard dark line. My breathing sped dramatically as new tears began to form in my eyes. I felt my bottom lip wobble as I tried to stand up. It wasn't happened. Shock consumed every pore in my body. Bonnie has…betrayed me. Sure things hadn't exactly been the same since I was turned but I just…why would she…she's supposed to be my friend! "We don't necessarily _need _them now do we?" The way he emphasised the word _need _made my skin crawl. It also made me wonder what the meaning was behind it. I'm sure four witches were much stronger than just one. Or was it the poetic term of having Bonnie, my best friend killing Tyler? I wasn't sure but was far to confused to delve further into the question.

"I thought you might say something like that" Bonnie simply replied. It seemed as though they both knew something I didn't. Had Bonnie suddenly become a witch goddess? Has she become stronger? Was just so confused. Her voice was emotionless although her hard lined mouth turned up slightly and she created a strange, twisted smile. Tyler's eyelashes fluttered slightly, and all of a sudden it felt like we were the only ones in the clearing. Sweat glistened off his forehead in the moonlight. His breathing was calm. He just starred at me for a while before choking out my name. My frozen heart jumped at the regret that contained his tone of voice. I shook my head inhaling some air desperately. He repeated my name in a muffled voice a couple of more times before he could actually speak properly. "I'm sorry" He said, clear as day. My jaw clenched together. Perhaps I shouldn't have been so hard on him. I mean, I just thought about myself. Selfish old Caroline as usual. I shook the thought from my head. No. I have nothing to regret. Except one thing…I wish Adrian would have given _me _the offer. Tyler's human…he can live normally with the exception of one day a month in which he changes into a wolf but that secrets easy to keep and live with. Me? What would become of me once Tyler was gone? What would I do with my life?

Sure I was all for our right-here-right-now attitude we beheld but things would end up so complicated and…I love Tyler of course I do, undeniably and unconditionally, but sometimes I just wish he'd never have forgiven me…life would've been a hell of a lot easier for him that way.

But if I thought that I was a bad person because Tyler _did_ forgive me and I regret nothing we've done since. Our love was passionate. It was real. It was something that wouldn't just go away. Of course I was certain that there wouldn't be a sacrifice tonight. I would find a way. I'd have to. Bonnie pulled me out of my trance as I saw her dark, dainty body kneeling before me. My teeth gritted. _Be nice Caroline, there has to be a logical, acceptable explanation for this…_

"How could you?" I hissed. Damn. So much for _be nice. _Bonnie's eyes were apologetic and sincere as she inhaled deeply, letting her eyes slip shut for a moment.

"Caroline you need to go okay?" She replied simply. _What? _I was overcome with absolute fury. She wanted me to go?

"Are you crazy I'm not leaving… him…" I didn't finish what I was about to say because Bonnie's frustrated voice suddenly ran through my mind.

_Just do it Caroline. I can't keep this up for long…Stefan's waiting for you outside the boarding house. He'll explain everything. Go!_

I was overwhelmed. How was she…inside…my…head? I finally got over the shock and remembered she was in fact a witch. My breathing sped dramatically as a million questions circled my mind. With one last desirable, longing look at the man I love, I bolted from my current spot and towards the Salvatore House in which two distinctive figures appeared before my eyes…

Tyler's POV.

All I saw was _her_ sitting with a tear streaked face and puffy red eyes. Her hands were placed perfectly on her lap. I had done this to her. I had caused her this pain. I tried speaking. But I couldn't. I tried so desperately hard and then suddenly I managed to spew up the words "I'm sorry". I watched as her face grew even more distraught. Tears came streaming harder down her face. Then, out of nowhere my blurry vision suddenly caught sight of another girl. A presence that had not been here before. A dark skinned girl stood in front of me, blocking my view of Caroline. I moaned slightly, but I doubt anyone heard it. The girl knelt down to Caroline. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but it resulted in her leaving. Leaving? _What-no. Caroline, come back please. I can't do this without you_. I wanted to plead but the words wouldn't travel from my brain to mouth in time. Our eyes connected once before she left. The footsteps of her light feet gently echoed through my mind. Where did she go? I groaned trying to regain my consciousness to its full extent. I relied on my elbow to lift me from the floor as my eyes squinted at…Bonnie Bennet coming towards me. My lips parted in surprise. She smiled slightly, and then her face grew emotionless as the tall, light-haired boy walked up to her. I inhaled, finally beings able to sit up. Bonnie nodded at the sadistic vampire taking a small step away from him and twisting her body towards me extending her hand and shutting her eyes.

"Bonnie what the…" I breathed, but was stopped by the damn ring of fire lifting from the earth's floor. I rolled my eyes slightly, my vision becoming blurred again. I still felt weak, vulnerable therefore unwillingly drifted again into a dreamless haze of blackness….

_Only I didn't. I'm lying on grass. Its summer, my favourite time of the year. The sun is shining hard as a light breeze brushes along my skin. I sit up looking around. The quarry looks beautiful in summer, like a sea of little diamonds. I inhale the freshness of the air and lay back down on the grass watching the one white cloud travel alone through the oh so blue sky. "Tyler!" I hear the voice and know instantly who it is. I spring up with excitement, a huge smile spread across my face. Surely enough I see her. She is smiling, biting on her tongue whilst doing so. Her laugh vibrates through my ears as I wonder if the world contains a more amusing, beautiful sound such as it. I then take note of what she is wearing. A short light pink summer dress tugs at her curves, flowing slightly due to the small breeze. She was not human and I knew that, but she was not a vampire either. She was an angel. She rolls her eyes and runs towards me, plopping herself onto my stomach. Her legs straddle both sides of my body and her hands lay on my chest, fiddling with the neckline of my v-neck white t-shirt. I place my larges hands softly on her thighs causing a light moan to escape Caroline's mouth. She flutters her long lashes before her large smile decreases slightly. "It's gonna be okay you know? I'm gonna do whatever it takes…" It takes a while, remembering what this goddess is referring too. Then suddenly a ton of memories flood the surface of my brain. I am dreaming I suddenly realise. A very vivid dream. A dream, where you are fully in it. A dream that feels so real, when you wake up your heart hurts because it's over and you so want it to continue._

_I nod. "I know" I whisper comfortingly. I rub her thighs softly, letting my hands travel all the way up and teasingly pull at the waistband of her underwear "But lets not think about that right now" I quickly say. She giggles, biting her bottom lip as a delicate shade of scarlet spreads across her high cheekbones. I brush a piece of hair laced between her eyelashes out of her way and kiss her with everything I have. Caroline's hands snake around my neck letting me in completely. I slip my tongue into her cool, deliciously tasting mouth and let my hand roam the sides of her body. She digs her nails into the back of my neck as the kiss intensifies and deepens. The way her mouth moves with mine is almost too much to handle. I lift my hands to frame her face whilst pushing curls behind her ears. I pull my lips away from hers and softly stroke her cheek with the pad of my thumb. I can't take this anymore, I needed her. My hands fall to the hemline of her dress, pulling it up revealing her silky white panties. I take care of them immediately. Caroline is already one step ahead as usual, lifting the dress up further and over her head tossing it to one side and then starts on undressing me. Her hands trail down my chest forcing a groan to fall from my mouth. Within seconds I have disposed off Caroline's panties and she had very quickly unhooked her bra, wearing nothing but that pretty little heart shaped pendant. Finally I get out of my shorts, and boxers and we are both naked. I roll her of me switching positions. I gently feather kisses down her neck, collarbone and cleavage. Her hands ruffle through my hair as she breathlessly moans my name. I smile, amusement taking over my body. I then pull myself back up to the women I love. "You ready?" She nods enthusiastically whilst biting her lip. She opens her legs wide, allowing me full access. She trembles slightly as I enter her but the noise soon turns into sounds of pure and utter pleasure. I start slow, but eventually she begs me to go faster. With every thrust Caroline screams my name. I love it. I love _her. _Absolutely everything about her. Her face becomes flustered. "More Ty, please" she mumbles. I simply nod as I quicken the pace. Eventually I feel her walls close up as the thrusts intensify further. Her eyes shut in ecstasy, yet our mouths never leave each others through the whole thing. _

_"T-tyler…" She starts breathlessly, struggling to speak as she is on the bridge of an orgasm. I don't respond. Instead I slow the pace right down so she knows I'm listening. Her eyes flutter open as she smiles warmly and lifts her hand to my cheek. "I love you" _

I jumped as my wonderful dream ended. Unhappiness rolled upon me. This was seriously still happening? I sighed, bringing my hands up to my face and rubbing my eyes until the focus was back to normal. The dream felt almost like a cure for my unconscious state as now I just felt as though I was comfortably awakening from a blissful nights sleep. However, when the blond haired vampire was now in my view I longed to be back asleep, dreaming dreams of _her. _

"What the hell?" I cursed under my breath sitting up. My palms turning to fists, grass peeping through the small gaps in my fingers as the anger inside me built. So much for waking up from a blissful nights sleep.

"Now now Tyler. Enough of that" The voice, and figure made my nostrils flare wider, the fire in my belly grow stronger. I rolled my eyes. Anger prickled all over my body as I lifted leg up, then the other. I was just about standing now, eye level with the vampire, starring him down. The hatred I felt towards him exploded in me as the golden fire reflected in his dark green eyes. I inhaled deeply.

"How much longer?" I choked out through my teeth. Adrian's grin became more elaborate as I spoke the words.

"Not long. Not long at all…"

He said, in that stupid ass voice that sounded as if he was giving you a riddle to solve. I simply rolled my eyes, unable to stand steadily much longer. I clumsily sat myself down in the centre of the ring, a strange feeling of repetition washing over me as the scene looked exactly the same as it did maybe half an hour ago. With the exception of Bonnie of course. Ah yes back to Bonnie. She couldn't possibly be helping Adrian…could she? I mean, it wasn't part of the plan. She didn't mention this back at the Salvatore Boarding House. Or maybe she did. I didn't really listen. Whatever plan they had wouldn't work anyway.

I just shook my head. I couldn't think about shit like that. Not now. Now I just wanted this thing to be done. I didn't…want this _thing _but, I've made my decision and I guess that's final. My mind wondered to Caroline as I thought about why she could have left. Was it too much for her? Could she no longer stand the look of my face because of all the pain I had inflicted upon her? The thought saddened me but could very possibly be true. I gulped back tears as I rolled my eyes. Man up Lockwood! I mentally yelled at myself. Adrian continued starring at me, his arms folded. I then took the opportunity to examine to vampire properly. His facial features were incredibly strong. His face possessed a hard, sculpted jaw line that complimented his high cheek bones. His lips seemed to be pouted slightly and his long eyelashes creating shadows under his eyes, forcing the green iris to darken. Adrian's eyes were strange. Sometimes they would be emerald, other times they would be peridot but the strangest thing about his eyes are the little black flakes that dance on the shade of green. I then focused on his hair. His hair was a rusty coloured blond, styled so it was sticking and flicking in all different directions. All in all Adrian, Klaus, whatever, was a pretty good looking guy. Maybe Caroline would go with him…eventually I mean I can't expect her to just grieve me for the rest of her existence. My eyebrows travelled inwards as the thought continued to whirl around my mind insanely. They would be like some sort of vampire power couple. He was on top. Caroline always did have a thing for men in power even though when it came to her, I was power_less_. It kind of explains why she was even with Damon Salvatore. She liked that he was dominant. I shook my head furiously shutting my eyes and pulling my knee's up to my chest rocking myself back and forth.

"My dear werewolf? The time has come" I hear the mimicking tone and it sends shivers through my entire body. I shut my eyes unable to stop the one tear from falling. I honestly didn't know what I was crying about. Anger, frustration, regret I just…I just didn't know. My insides consisted of a bundle of feelings mashed together into one. At least it would be over. I thought to myself as the flames of the fire simmered slightly allowing Adrian to step into the ring and starring down at me.

"You know, I never did get the _ring of fire_ thing" I simply said, a hateful smirk on my face. At least I hope it came across as hatred.

"It is for our witches benefit. The more natural resources Bonnie here can obtain energy from, the less run down she will be when the sacrifice is complete. Now, if you would" He said, emotionless motioning for me to stand up and go over to were Bonnie was standing next to a odd shaped stone table of some sort. I jumped from the floor snarling Adrian before walking over to Bonnie. I smiled. She returned my smile with a nod, her eyes glowing with confidence and reassurance as they slid shut and she began to murmur some odd words I had never heard before. I inhaled deeply, my fingers twisting with anticipation…

Caroline's POV.

"This better work Stefan" I hissed as he, Damon and I all walked towards the edge of the lake where the "sacrifice" was currently taking place. Stefan didn't respond but nodded slightly as the twinkling water came into view. I didn't exactly what was this was. Stefan simply said they had devised a plan and that he didn't have time to explain. The three of us were hyped of the fresh human blood that ran through our system, well, fresh as in being from a blood pack but hey its still human blood right? "Just trust me" Stefan said. I turned my head quickly and looked at him. I sighed. I'd been a little hard on him tonight.

"I do trust you" I said a small smile growing on my face. Stefan turned and returned the smile, accepting my silent apology.

"Urg, save the corny friendship stuff for later. We're on a mission here peeps" Damon scoffed popping his 'p' and hissing his 's' squinting his eyes when the figure of Adrian appeared in the clearing. My eyes subconsciously looked for Tyler who was standing opposite Bonnie whilst she was mumbling a load of words from her witchy gibberish vocabulary. Tyler looked almost calm but mostly regretful. _Good. _The voice in my head said. Maybe that dream wasn't such a good idea. I-just-Damon was there and the thought that I might never see Tyler again consumed me so when the option was given to me to control the dream I took it. It took a lot of concentrating I guess…but wasn't that hard. Apparently Damon did it with Rose to ease her death a little. I actually couldn't believe when he opened up about it to me in the Boarding House. Damon and I finally had a similar understanding to what Stefan and I had. We weren't enemies and the past was the past. He had changed now, well kinda. He'll always be Damon dick-face Salvatore but not in an unbearably, annoying go-stake-yourself-already kind of way. I guess Elena has something to do with that. We all know he's fallen for her…hard and maybe he thinks changing will win her over. Even though we all also know she's completely in love with Stefan. I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be gossiping _to myself _about other peoples love triangles and relationships. Perhaps it was the nerves. Yes most definitely the nerves. Bonnie caught Stefan's eye in the moonlight and nodded slightly, something shimmering in her eyes. I suddenly realised the slightly changed in weather when I heard to sounds of water dripping in water. It had begun to rain. Good thing I decided to borrow one of Stefan's grey jackets to throw on over Tyler's t-shirt I had put on within my rush earlier.

"Well, isn't this nice and cosy!" Damon exclaimed, strutting off into the area exposing himself. I'm guessing the nod from Bonnie was some sort of signal as Stefan followed. I closed my eyes whilst trying to intake some oxygen before attempting to also follow Damon. I resisted the urge to jump up and clap my hands gleefully as Bonnie had stripped down the invisible wall that had forcefully kept me out just over 25 minutes ago. I mimed the words _Thank You _to her. She replied with a smile and a slight shrug. I then turned my focus to Tyler. His eyes locked on mine and we shared an intense gaze. I smiled. His face remained blank. Something ached in my heart. I removed eyes from him to Adrian, who was standing there with squinted eyes and folded arms.

"Look. We don't want any trouble alright? Just let Tyler go. We'll make some sort of…compromise" Stefan said confidently. Adrian's face didn't change. He didn't breathe. In fact he looked like a statue. Then he blinked. Phew. Wait, no. Things would be a hell of a lot easier if he did suddenly turn into a stone.

"You just will not stop will you?" He asked ignoring Stefan and averting his gaze to me. I looked deeply into his eyes. His green eyes that had always appealed to me, but seemed like the ugliest colour green in the world at this very moment. I shook my head slowly. Adrian's chest began moving rapidly, his nostrils flaring widely. "My love isn't good enough for you?" He asked anger underlying in his tone.

"I wouldn't call it _love _Adrian. The words ceases to exist in you vocabulary" I spat through my teeth. "You don't even know what the w-"

"Oh yes I do Caroline, your _precious werewolf_ explained it to me before" the way he said 'precious werewolf' made me want to punch him in the damn face. My hands clenched into fists but I kept my lips shut not responding. I took a moment too look at Damon and Stefan. Stefan was starring deeply into the floor as Damon just snarled his top lip upwards repulsed by the whole thing.

"And you!" He started snapping his head to Bonnie letting a humourless laugh fall from his lips. "_You_ _betrayed me?_" Bonnie just stuck her chin up and arched an eyebrow.

"I had to do what was right. I'm a witch. It's my duty to keep the earths supernatural elements at balance. Killing Tyler, just so you can walk in the sun **which **you can already do wouldn't be right. It defies the meaning of my kind…plus he's my friend. I've known him since forever" Bonnie replied. A smile grew across my face at her words.

Then suddenly I saw something shiny appear in Adrian's hand. Then next thing I knew Adrian's blurred figure had pushed Bonnie into a tree and he now had Tyler up in the air by his throat. A gasp escaped from Tyler's mouth.

My mouth dropped open. Everything around me had stopped. I stumbled as I watched Adrian pull out a medium sized silver weapon. "Behold a silver dagger, dipped in not only wolfsbane but vervain too. The mixture of the two will kill him in a matter of minutes as both circles his body and eventually his heart. You see, wolfsbane is toxic to werewolves but when mixed with vervain it is fatal. 1000 years I have searched for the doppelganger. 1000 years! And you come along and ruin it you blonde bitch. Well I'll be back. When you least expect it I'll be back. I'll be back for you, Elena, and everyone else. I'm not going to stop until this town rains blood and it'll all be on your hands" He finished his threat with an unexpected scream as he inserted the dagger into Tyler's stomach.

"No!" I screeched as Tyler fell onto the floor. My nostrils flared as I watched. Adrian's chest inflated in then out repeatedly as everything became silent. Tears dripped from my eyes as I bolted towards him pushing him forcefully all the way across to other side of the clearing, impulsively pinning him down to the earth's floor.

"Behold a silver dagger dipped in not only the remains of an old white ash tree but _vervain too_. Just to make it a bit more painful" I said in a rush, panic flooded his eyes as I lifted the dagger and pushed it right through his heart. Adrian's mouth opened in pain, his body crippling as his perfectly pale skin turned grey and his veins bulged upwards popping out under his skin, lumps sticking out everywhere and finally his eyes shutting as his head hit the floor. The rain became heavier now as I starred at the vampire beneath me. I'd killed him…I'd killed _Klaus_. I should probably feel bad, upset, betrayed or something. Despite everything we were still friends. He stilled helped me…well kinda, but the only thing I felt was relief. I let my eyes shut as I removed my hands from the dagger leaving it inside the vampire. I then remembered. _Tyler. _My eyes popped open. Within I second I was kneeling next to Tyler, tears mixed with rain falling off my cheeks.

"Tyler" I whispered, my voice croaking due to the tears. Tyler's eyelashes fluttered slightly, his eyes on mine. I wrapped my arms around him placing his head on my knees. I sniffled as I looked down. "Oh my god, Tyler I'm so sorry. This is my fault" I breathed. Tyler shook his head, groaning in pain.

"Shhh. its okay" He whispered the reply lifting his hand and placing it on my cheek. I shut my eyes and place my hand over it letting my fingers entwine with his and bringing our locked hands to my chest. I stroked his warm, soaked skin with my thumb. "C-caroline?" Tyler asked weakly. I opened my eyes knowing Tyler only had minutes left. I shook my head. No. I refused to believe he was dying. Tyler smiled faintly the pupils of his eyes growing big and shiny and…was that a tear? "I love you. I probably should have told you sooner" He finally said breathing out a little laugh, then scrunching his nose in pain.

I shook my head hysterically feeling the tears among the rain coming harder down my face. "Tyler, this isn't goodbye okay? We're going to get you out of here! You're going to be okay" I said shaking him slightly. If I'm honest it sounded more like I was reassuring myself rather than reassuring Tyler. I panicked when his eyes slid shut. "Tyler. Tyler please… _don't leave me_" I pleaded, shaking him hard.

"Love you…I love you…love…" He mumbled breathlessly as his eyes shut and his head flopped to the side. I sniffled again. His hand then fell from mine and onto the floor. I shook my head frantically.

"Tyler" I said. "Tyler" I shouted. "Tyler" I screamed. He wouldn't wake up. I continued to shout his name. His heart stopped beating, his chest stilled. I couldn't stop the tears. I couldn't think. Slowly, my entire body became numb. The realisation hit me. _He was dead_. I was alone. Forever. I pulled his still warm body even closer to me pressing my lips to his temple. "I love you" I whispered, my eyes still shut. I fiddled with his wet hair and starred at his face. His lips were parted, circled with a white ring. His eyes shut…and they would remain shut forever. My heart and lungs were suffocated as the capability to breathe suddenly became impossible.

I then unexpectedly felt the hands large hands of Damon Salvatore pull me from the floor. Confusion washed over me. "What are you doing?" I screamed trying so hard to kick myself away from the other vampire. However, my eyes never left Tyler's body.

"We have to go Caroline"

"You want me to just leave him?" I replied punching him. Damon then threw me over his shoulder and started zooming through the forest.

"You don't have a choice…"Damon replied a little softer than before. I wiped my eyes, attempting to clean up the water blurring my vision. Tyler's body just laid there lifeless on the muddy, wet ground. When the view simply became a haze of brown tree trunks and green leave I closed my eyes hoping, just hoping _this _was all just a dream…

**A/N: I know it's been forever but I really hope this chapter makes up for it. Also I really had to get that dream in there. I was re-watching the Rose episode were Damon controls her dream and thought it'd be perfect so hope you guys liked that. And finally sorry if there's any errors, just wanted to get it posted so didn't really look it over. PS I cried whilst writing the end…**


	25. Not Alone

**A/N: Some Daroline love because I just love the idea of Damon and Caroline friendship, especially since they've been through so much together. So here's the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! **

I only noticed that the rain had stopped pounding on my skin when my pores sizzled with warmth, due to the shelter the Salvatore Boarding House provided me with. Someone, maybe Bonnie, probably Stefan, had draped a grey fluffy blanket around me as the huge fireplace came into view. The numb feeling remained within my being. I slowly sat myself on the blood red sofa, starring into the flames dancing. Tears fell off their own accord now; I willingly let them, not particularly bothered about my appearance at this very moment. Most of all I wanted to… _needed_ to return to Tyler. The image of his lifeless body lying on the wet ground wouldn't leave my mind. I wasn't quite sure whether I was alone. I heard the muffled sound of voices gradually approaching me. I took the energy to breathe in some air before standing from my position, allowing the blanket to fall from my shoulders. There I was faced with a very pissed off looking Damon with his hand gripped on Elena's arm stopping her from entering the living room. Our eyes connected for a moment, a flash of concern flickering faintly within his ice blue pupil. "She's not ready. She's just watched the man she _loves_ die!" He said through gritted teeth. The urge to smile at Damon's thoughtfulness washed upon me, but my mouth didn't move. Elena simply shrugged Damon's hand off viciously, sympathy filling her huge brown eyes as she made her way over to me. Why did she feel the need to sympathise? She has everything she wants. It's not like she'll ever loose the person she loves. And even if such a thing happened there will probably be a line of shoulders to cry on. Who did I have? What shoulder did I have to cry on? Exactly. I'm just expected to get through it alone. My breath caught in my throat. Empty. I felt completely, hopelessly empty. Damon rolled his eyes shaking his head not bothering to watch as Elena walked towards me.

"Hey Care…" Elena's voice was apologetic, but for some reason made me…angry. Why? Because it's her fault? What does that even mean…I guess if it wasn't for her Adria-Klaus wouldn't have even come to Mystic Falls. No one would be in this mess. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be so damn insecure about _everything_. If it wasn't for her I would have a best friend, I wouldn't be a third wheel. If it wasn't for her I'd still be human and able to have a normal fucking relationship. I cursed viciously. I felt the anger inside me began to build up to the surface as the list continued. _In fact_, come to think of it, everything that's good in my life seems to disappear at _her_ cost. I lost Matt because he couldn't let _her_ go, I lost Bonnie because I guess _Elena_ was the better choice, I lost a chance to _maybe _be with Stefan, hell I've lost most things because of my _"friend". _I felt my top lip curl upwards into a snarl. I lost Tyler…because of _her_. It was all _her _fault. "Caroline?" Elena asked, confusion clouding her eyes. She lifted her hand up to my shoulder. I brutally shrugged it away, unable to control my next actions. Before I knew it, my stone cold hands were wrapped around her throat. I pushed her up the wall knocking a pretty abstract painting in the process. The crash of the glass must have alerted the other vampires present in the house since I felt the abrupt gush of wind tickle my skin as soon as it happened.

"C-c-a-a-a-r-" Elena choked out half of my name rolling her 'r'. I felt my fangs slip out of my gums easily, the veins in my face bulging out of my skin. I imagined dark red filling in the whites of my eyes and me, looking like an absolute monster. But maybe that's what I was without _him. _Nothing but a monster…

"It's _your_ fault! Everything is because of _you_" I screamed, tightening my grip around her throat, pushing her dainty body against the wall with much more force. She squealed, creating strange muffled sounds. With her mouth open wide gasping for air, droplets of saliva began to soar from her lips, flying in the air. I heard my name being thrown about by different voices behind me, hands attempting to pull me away, me refusing. "Why do you even have to exist? Huh? With your perky little body and your long, glossy hair. It's _pathetic_" My voice was lower this time, my face inches away from hers as I spoke through gritted teeth. Elena was obviously afraid. But really what did she have to be afraid off? Because of _me _she walked the earth another day. I'm the one who killed Klaus after all. Yet no one acknowledges the fact. The fact that if it wasn't for me we'd all be dead within the next year. Precious _Elena _would be dead. No one cares about me. That's why. They're just happy it's over and that Elena's okay. The sound of Elena's frantic heart vibrated through my ears, my fingers squeezing her throat just a little more. "Why couldn't you have just died when you were supposed to in the car crash?" I spat through my teeth. I watched as Elena's face grew horrified, tears slipping from her doe eyes.

"That's enough Caroline!" I heard Stefan shout. He then threw me off Elena. Elena fell to the floor as did I. Her hands rubbed against her neck, tears silently falling off her cheeks and onto the floor. She sat, trying to get her breath back. I took in the scene before me. Shattered glass sat beside Elena, Stefan crouched over her trying to settle her down. My eyes drifted to Bonnie's face. I didn't know what to make of it if I'm honest. She looked furious…but at the same time sympathetic. Nothing unusual there. I thought. My eyes then landed on Damon. His arms were folded as he starred at Elena with a…look of disgust? A look he rarely gave her, but often gave me. His mouth remained a hard line. I had done this. I had caused all of this this. Hurting the people around me wouldn't bring Tyler back. That's not what he would've wanted. I let my mouth open wider forcing my fangs back in, feeling the tension release from my face as the veins retreated to their hiding place and got up quickly on my feet.

"I…I'm sorry" I managed to get out before speeding off through the house. The interior décor that had always impressed me blurred past. I unknowingly found myself in the huge room that belong to the dark haired Salvatore brother. I examined it for a moment. I tried to remember the last time I was here but it was all a drunken haze. The only part I remember is waking up in his bed, however I was far too concerned with getting out and never really took time to intake how beautiful his room actually was. For starters it was huge. The wooden floor beneath me was shiny as I walked across it. A double bed was placed against the skilfully wallpapered walls; two big crystal clear windows that took you out to a small balcony allowing slits of moonlight to shine on the fabric of the sheets. His room lead into an extremely modern bathroom consisting of about four huge mirrors (typical) with a large sink placed in front of the two centre ones, a white tub and silver showerhead above. I sighed letting my feet take me over to his bed. I'm sure he'll kick me out when he finds me here but I couldn't think about that right now. I let the soft pleasure of the bed massage my back whilst I starred at the small sparkling chandelier placed directly above me.

He was gone.

He was really gone.

My chest ached so badly, the pain that circled my body refusing to take mercy on me. I begged it to I did…but it didn't listen. Instead it deepened. The room blurred, the tingling sensation in my nose alerted me that droplets of water were about to fall from my eyes. With Tyler gone what do I have, really? _An_ _eternity of misery_. I scoffed as I mentally mocked the quote Stefan and Damon had used between them so much. I lay my arm across my eyes in embarrassment when I started to whimper, my voice echoing in the emptiness of the room. I should just leave town. I have nothing left here. Everyone was too concerned with Elena's safety to worry about my hurting. Or I should just, get a stake and be done with myself. I grunted, re-opening my eyes. Yesterday there was one person in this town that loved me. Now there were none. I sat myself up, noticing the dark figure leaning against the door frame holding in his hands two glasses of what smelt like bourbon. Damon's expression was hard to read, however I noticed that glimmer of sincerity he held in his almost smile. He walked over to me and extended his arm to me, offering the alcohol. I let my suspicion fade away. I took the glass of odd coloured liquid and took a swig. The alcoholic burn tickled my wind pipe on its way down. The bed dipped slightly due to the extra weight of Damon who had seated himself next to me. A silence clouded the room, both of us finishing our drinks within about three gulps. "I'm sorry about before…" I simply said, apologizing. Sure I could be mad at Elena, at everyone really, but my actions towards her were inexcusable and wrong. I probably should have handled the situation a little better. Then again, someone had to tell her. Since no one else around here has the damn guts I suppose it was left to me in that one _blissful_ moment where I let the anger take over the pain. Damon shook his head. "I don't know what came over me".

"It's not your fault" He replied, his voice lacking concern. I was immediately confused.

"But, I hurt her. I shouldn't have…" I shook my head unable to finish the sentence I managed to sniffle out. Damon's shoulders shrugged upwards then fell back down, his eyes finally connecting with mine.

"I _did_ warn her Caroline," He paused. "She can be _insufferable_ sometimes" Damon's frustrated tone puzzled me. He was really mad at Elena. He laughed humourlessly as he shifted closer to my position on his bed. "What you did tonight was incredibly stupid" He said widening his eyes for a split second when he said 'stupid', swiftly changing the subject back to how much of a damn disappointment I was. However he was correct. My eyes wondered to the perfectly clean floor of his room. I nodded. "But it was also really brave. I didn't think you had it in you Barbie". My head snapped up, an almost smile clinging within my features. He smiled a genuine smile. A smile he hardly ever ever flashed. A smile that suited him immensely. Amongst the numb pain, I felt a glimmer of happiness.

"Thank you…" I whispered. Tears seeping from my waterline whilst I placed the empty crystal glass on the dark, wooden and expensive looking bedside table. Damon laughed, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Why what good deed did I accomplish this time?" I fluttered my lashes, unable to stop the tears.

"For being here. Stefan doesn't care. He likes to make out that he does but…he doesn't. Him and Bonnie live a world were only Elena exists. I thought you did too but…here you are-" I couldn't stop my voice from croaking, cutting off my sentence. Damon took care of me immediately wrapping his arm around me and pulling me into a comforting side hug shushing me, letting me cry. He rubbed my arm soothingly with his huge hand. "I am _so _tired of being second best to everyone" I whimpered out. Damon inhaled slightly before speaking.

"Me too" He whispered gulping after he spoke. "You know Caroline, just because I…" He paused, probably searching for a word other than _love._ "Care" He finally said. "For Elena, doesn't mean I always agree with her or her actions. You've been through a lot tonight. She should have left you for a while. She can't just expect everything to go her way. Sometimes she needs to take a step back and let someone else have all the attention. You've just lost Tyler. It ceases to amaze me how no one seems to care. How everyone is still very concerned about Elena's welfare. And all I kept thinking was, 'I know how it feels'. _You _should be everyone's number one priority tonight. Not Elena." His words were beautifully put and I fully understood exactly what he meant. He too had no one when he lost Katherine, and he looses Elena everyday. Every kiss, hug, gaze that she and Stefan share he looses her just a little bit more.

I sniffled before replying "I can't believe you're being like this. I mean, I always knew you were good but I never thought…" I shook my head in disbelief.

"I'm not _good_. I'm _bad_. And I _like_ it"

I laughed. "Yeah Damon. Whatever"

Silence surrounded us, thoughts of Tyler whirling my mind.

"It hurts…" I said after a while. Damon tightened his arms around me.

"I know…I know" He whispered soothingly into my ear. My fingers took a fistful of his signature black t-shirt. It was uncontrollable. I was still devastated about Tyler, but I was also incredibly grateful that I wasn't alone. Not now. But when I thought about it more I still was. My werewolf. He was gone. Instead of blaming Elena I should just blame myself. If I hadn't have interfered with his life, if I hadn't have fell for him he would still be here. I cried into Damon's chest for just a little longer. We then, heard distant footsteps coming from the hall. We weren't fazed by it. We didn't move. Didn't flinch, even when a hard faced, folded armed Stefan was standing right in front of us. Although Damon _did_ give him an extremely pissed off glance.

"Caroline…" Stefan started.

"Just go Stefan" Damon snapped in favour of me. I appreciated it, holding onto him tighter. When Stefan refused to leave and carried on standing there Damon took action. He got up of the bed snatching something from Stefan before extending his hand out to me. I took it without thinking, still sniffling as we walked through the darkened house. Eventually coldness bit my skin, trees by passing me. Damon and I walked in a comfortable silence. A silence that didn't need words. The last time we were this close he was using me as a puppet, feeding off me, erasing my memory. I'd like to think this Damon was real. That he wasn't just about to push me to the floor, point his finger and laugh in my face. Relief washed over me when he never. In fact he did something completely uncharacteristic. I blinked my eyes in awe at the breathtakingly beautiful waterfall before us. My eyebrows rose automatically. How the hell was this here, in Mystic Falls, a town crawling with supernatural elements? A town in which everyone knew like the back of their hand. It amazed me to think that this beautiful object had just been sitting here, ignored.

"How…" I forced out.

"It's Stefan's secret thinking place" He started. I threw a puzzled glance in his direction. He shrugged. "You know me. I know everything" He whispered the end sentence forcing a genuine laugh to fall from my lips.

"It's amazing" I breathed, allowing my legs to give in under a large rock placed beside the water. Damon's smile faltered a little as he kneeled down in front of me. He dug his hands into his right pocket pulling out a white sheet of folded paper. I tried to ignore the huge pang in my stomach but it was unavoidable when Damon placed the note on my lap.

"I'm gonna go now. You stay here for as long as you want. I'll make sure no one disturbs you" Damon whispered in such a clear, protective voice whilst standing up. I mirrored his movement letting the piece of paper fall from my lap and kissed him gently on his unshaven cheek.

"Thanks Damon. I mean it" I replied. He simply nodded before turning and leaving. My head dropped to the floor, starring intently at the piece of flickering paper clinging to the grass. In the back of my mind I knew exactly what it was. I wasn't stupid. At a snail's pace I lowered my body crossing my legs before I could hit the floor and placed my palm on top of the paper. Shutting my eyes I picked it up, unfolded it, tears filling my eyes at the familiar handwriting that belonged to Tyler.

_Dear Caroline,_

_So if you're reading this now I guess the plan didn't work. I wasn't counting on it anyway if I'm being really honest. Anyway I'm writing this now shamelessly crying at the possibility of never seeing you again. I love you. With everything I have. I know it's probably too late for that now but you need to know. Maybe I shouldn't have done what I did. Maybe wherever I am now I'll regret it for the rest of my life or, afterlife…but I'll always be so incredibly proud of myself for allowing you to walk the earth another day. As for Adrian, he can burn in hell. Don't forget me, my lovely vampire. I will _never _forget you. I love you, I'll miss you._

_Tyler._

My fingers began to scrunch up the letter suddenly with the abrupt rush of emotions that washed through my body. I shut my eyes ever so tightly pulling the piece of mangled paper to my chest, still crushing it in between my palms. I imagined him, sitting at Stefan's desk cluttered with books and book pages. The image became clear in my mind and for a moment I was there. He was scribbling with a pen. He looked the letter over then shook his head, scrunched it up and threw it in the overflowing trash can. He dropped the pen, lifting his hand to rub across his face a tear trailing down his flustered cheek. Something pulled me from the heartbreaking vision. A noise. A crackle…as if someone had accidently stepped on a stray branch. My eyes shot open, my head spun around. Nothing. I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Damn…birds" I whispered to myself shaking my head and wiping some of my tears away. I sighed standing up from the floor and stuffing the paper in my pocket.

"No birds. Just me" I froze at the voice from behind me. Surely it…can't be. I turned around hurriedly. My eyes widening at the figure in front of me, smiling softly. My breathing increased. A knot formed in my stomach. Or was that butterflies?

"Tyler?"

**A/N: You guys didn't think I'd really kill Tyler off did you? :D I considered it but couldn't bring myself to do it! Just wanna thank all you guys for reading and reviewing and also a special thanks to twotoe for the idea! Next chapter will be up ASAP will lots of fluff and sex! WOOP CAN'T WAIT! xoxo**


	26. Perfection

**A/N: Here it is guys, The Reunion! So hope you guys like this, they're be plenty more to come. But guys…the stories coming to an end. _However_ I'm considering doing a fic consisting of a collection of oneshots solely dedicated to Forwood to songs and stuff but I'm not sure. It's just an idea brewing in this crazy mind of mine. What do you guys think? Anyways enjoy! :)**

Tyler's POV.

Seeing her brought tears to my eyes. I gulped them down taking her in even more. Her eyelashes were drenched; her eyes were circled with vicious red rings. My eyebrows knitted together at the purple blotch on her left cheek. I made a mental note to ask her about it later, whether it was just make-up or whatever. I inhaled deeply before my smile grew. "Caroline" I whispered in response. Her lips were parted as yet another tear slipped from her eye. Finally after a long silence she shook her head. I stepped closer to her. A small step. She didn't move. She just continued to stare in disbelief. I waited for her to speak knowing there would be a lot of emotions currently running through her body. Anger, relief, confusion. Eventually she did.

"Am I dreaming right now?" Her words were barley whispered. Lines were creasing in her forehead, her eyebrows raised. I smiled softly.

"It's not a dream" I confirmed cautiously afraid that she may not believe me. However I knew, that by the gleam in her eyes and the way she allowed a tiny smile to creep within her features that she _did_ believe me. She shook her head and at last zoomed over to me, jumping at me, wrapping her legs around my waist and planting a deep, passionate kiss on my lips. Placing my hands on her thighs in order to keep her up I eagerly kissed back. Her arms pulled me closer to her, crushing our bodies as one whilst our tongues twisted together, raping each others mouths in an unbelievable way. Caroline's dainty fingers pulled on my hair causing me to groan into her mouth, as she grinded her hips into mine. I stumbled at the motion smiling as a giggle gurgled from the back of her throat, her tongue vibrating. She sucked on my bottom lip before removing her mouth from mine now breathless. She beamed at me, our foreheads and noses touching, her moist curls like curtains around my face. I reluctantly let her down back onto the floor. I raised my palms to frame her face whilst pushing back her damp, tangled hair. Just then I was about to pour out my heart to her. Tell her I loved her; tell her about my _new _and _very _good news. Tell her that the risk I took was worth taking. That I'd killed _two birds_ with _one stone_. I was about to tell her I've missed her and that I was sorry and that I'd never leave her again. And then once I'd said all that, I'd just tell her I loved her again…and again and again because honestly the phrase never gets old to me. Not with Caroline anyway. I was _about _to say all this at the thought that I had already gained her forgiveness. That's what I _thought_ anyway. Suddenly her face changed. Her expression was neither soft nor happy. She looked…angry. And confused as to why she was only _starting_ to feel angry. As if she had just mistaken me for someone and only _now _realised who it is. A furious eyebrow cocked upwards in my direction. Time seemed to have stopped. The loving atmosphere, the warmness between us had turned hard and cold. Then unexpectedly her hand flew across my face slapping me hard enough for my hands to fall from caressing her cheeks and my head to turn to the side, a throb of pain tingling underneath my skin. Okay. I guess I deserved that. I sighed. I still…wasn't forgiven. My eye founds hers again. Those blue crystals glaring at me, those luscious lips set into a faultless straight line and those perfectly shaped eyebrow's pulled closer together fiercely yet creating a sort of…pained look to her entire being.

"Do you have any idea what you put me through tonight?" Her face softened as soon as the words escaped her lips. Exhaling I adjusted my stare to the floor, but only for a moment. When I looked back at her half a second later a tear was leaving a track of glitter down her face. I stepped closer, only for her to step back. An ache growled in my chest. This isn't what I wanted. This isn't what was supposed to happen. Caroline whimpered a little, using her one finger to stop a second tear from falling. However she wasn't fast enough to catch the third. "I thought you were dead. I thought that I'd watched you _die _in my arms. The one person that really cared for me…_loved_ me," My jaw clenched attempting to push back the salty liquid that was slowly blurring my vision. When Caroline spoke next she sounded so wholly broken. Her voice squeaking due to the hysteria of her tears. "And you know the only thing running through my head was '_God_. I love this man in front of me so much. And he's going to die before I get to tell him that'" I understood why she was saying this. She wasn't saying this to make me feel worse. She wasn't referring to the forgiveness I craved from her either. She was merely explaining the pain I put her through. Making me understand what it was like for her having to watch what she did.

I ran towards her snatched her hands and held them in mine tightly ignoring her hesitation. She sniffled.

"But you did get to tell me," Her face grew confused whilst she shook her head. She opened her mouth, about to speak. However I placed my finger gently on her now dry lips to stop her. She fluttered those silky eyelashes starring deeply in my eyes. Our bodies were touching everywhere now creating the perfect temperature of hot and cold. Pulling my finger down from her lips I placed my palm back into hers. "I heard you. I wasn't gone. I was never gone Care," I started. My breathing began to quicken. Could she ever forgive me for this? "I know it came across as if I was giving up. But giving up on us, on you was never an option to me. I'm so sorry for all of this Caroline. Your world sure as hell would be a lot easier without me in it. I know that," I nodded. Her fingers laced through mine as she shook her head appearing to look guilty. I didn't want that. I didn't want that at all. "Which is why I understand if you can't forgive me. The minute you say leave. I'm gone" I finished. Caroline thought about it for a moment. I imagined her mind swirling with questions. Whether I meant it, whether this really _was_ a dream. I know my mind would be pretty messed up if I were in her shoes. Nevertheless I waited patiently never moving my eyes from hers. She sighed intensely as if she had needed to breathe for a while.

"And the minute you're gone…is the minute I put a stake through my heart"

Her words were so pure, so full of emotion that I just had to pull her into a hug. She snaked her arms around my neck longingly whilst resting her chin on my shoulder. I placed a petite kiss on her collarbone as a silent 'thank you'. She squeezed my body comfortingly in reply, a silent 'don't worry about it. It's done now'. I personally believed this was one of the very aspects of why our relationship worked so well. We could have an entire conversation with each other and not speak a single word. _Soul mates, _I believe the correct term is. I smiled at the thought. "I'm sorry for lashing out just now". Why was she apologizing?

"Don't apologize. You had every right"

I smoothed her hair with my hand.

"I really thought you'd left me," She pulled away to look at my face. "I thought I was alone. I didn't…" I kissed her once, softly when she couldn't finish the sentence. Caroline let her eyes slip shut as she licked her lips. "But it doesn't matter now. You're here. _That's all that matters_" She whispered huskily, her lips brushing against mine as she spoke each word; her breath teasing the tip of my tongue. When Caroline looked back at me I noticed how different she had come to look in the matter of those few seconds. The pain, the hurt had all been lifted from her facial features. Now she was smiling delicately her eyes speaking softly to me. Somehow my hands were now locked on her hips whilst her palms lay against my chest. In that moment the only sound I could hear was Caroline's breathing, matching my steady heartbeat. Her eyes flickered over my face before I felt her petal like lips gently, carefully kissing my jaw once. Her lips lingered there for a while. I leaned my head back biting on my bottom lip at the touch. My eyes closed for a second and when I re-opened them there she was, starring right at me as if I was something entirely different than just her boyfriend…as if to her, I was the most important person in the world. An invisible pink aura of love now surrounded us. Nothing else in the world mattered. _No one_ else in the world mattered. It took my breath away. The calm sound of the waterfall pierced itself through our bubble as I swiftly moved my hands from her hips to her face, pulling it closer to mine and slamming my lips against hers. Colour burst behind my lids, presenting different shades of aluminous pinks, oranges, yellows and blues. All of the emotions from the previous kiss were magnified; all of the hesitation, the pain had disappeared completely. Caroline's fingers found their way to my neck and began to fiddle with a piece of messed, damp hair. I smiled. We both looked wrecked with our flattened damp hair, and our wet clothes clinging to our skin. This of course, only made Caroline look hotter. Grabbing at the edge of her t-shirt I intentionally dug my nail softly into her lower back, pleased when I earned a moan from her. The kiss deepened, the urge to rip her clothes of grew powerful and dominant to all the other things I seemed to be feeling. She must have been thinking the same thing, since her hands were travelling down to the buckle of my jeans. There they rested until her index finger glided along the hot flesh of my lower torso, refusing to go further.

"You are such a tease" I breathed into her mouth receiving a giggle as part of my reply.

"Quit whining. You love it really" And I did love it. I loved how she would push her hands just that little bit further down…and then retrieve them back up. I loved how her teeth grazed against my bottom lip whilst smiling victoriously. But most of all I loved the excitement in her eyes when she let the feeling of giving in take over her body. Within that moment her cool fingers pulled the zipper of my jeans down in a quick motion. She was done teasing, for now anyway. Pulling away to breathe I took in Caroline's beautiful face. Her lips were red and swollen from the scorching kiss. She smiled, showing all teeth whilst a small chuckle escaped from her mouth. As I stepped out of my jeans that were now bundled around my ankles Caroline began to leisurely unbutton my red, plaid t-shirt. There was no 'teasing' involved in the slowness of her actions. In fact quite the opposite. It gave us a chance to truly appreciate each other. She bit her bottom lip as she unbuttoned the _last _button and quickly flicked her eyes up to my face. I smiled. Her fingers walked up my stomach forcing my muscles to shiver and finally got to my shoulders, pausing before pushing the t-shirt down my arms and allowing it to land silently on the ground beside us. Inhaling deeply, Caroline leaned closer placing open mouthed kisses on my chest travelling upwards to one side of my neck whilst her palm sat on the other side. Her opposite hand was busy tracing invisible circles on my bicep.

"You know, it's not fair. I'm standing here half naked and you're still fully clothed"

"Good point. Wanna help me out?" She whispered pulling away from my neck, her eyebrows shooting north; hers lips curving upwards even more. I nodded, licking my lips peeling the familiar looking oversized grey t-shirt from her slim figure. I smiled, only now realizing the t-shirt was actually mine. The smile grew into a grin when I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. A gorgeous shade of crimson spread across her cheekbones as her face heated. Her body shook somewhat at the bitter coldness but I'd soon take care of that, making her feel all warm and sweaty. Dropping the item of clothing to the land below us, I then quickly unfastened her jeans and pushed them down leaving Caroline standing in nothing but silky white panties. We both dropped to our knees. There was something almost virginal about her smile. It made me want her even more. Our lips collided together passionately as we indulged in each other to the full extent. I wrapped my fingers around her hair pressing her body down to the prickly grass beneath us.

In the midst of straddling over her and grinding my hips into hers, I soon felt her cold fingers shoving my black boxers down. I moved my right hand from her blonde locks and let my fingertips slither down her body in order to get rid of those damn panties that were currently blocking my entrance.

Inhaling her sweet scent one last time I pulled away, taking the opportunity to intake the situation but mostly just to look into Caroline's aluminous blue diamonds, otherwise known as her eyes. They shone so beautifully under the moonlight. The black pupils were huge and growing bigger by the second, but not enough to cover up the whole of the blue. Good thing too. A colour as pure as the blue presented in Caroline's eyes didn't deserve to be covered up by blackness. Caroline's eyes were the most stunning pair of eyes I had ever seen. Sure, Vicki's were the colour of summer grass. But I personally think green eyes are overrated. Smiling to myself at the thought I tenderly leant back down to my perfect vampire and placed a loving, affectionate, sweet kiss onto her insanely soft lips. She moaned into my mouth as if she were granting me permission to enter her. And so I did. A sharp breath ran from Caroline's lips. The kiss paused whilst I let her adjust to the position. However, she then lifted her hips up forcing me to move. Chuckling a little at her enthusiastic confidence, I quickly sped up the pace. Before I knew it my name was roaming and falling from Caroline's mouth.

"T-Tyl-" She began, but the new depth of my thrusts had stopped her. Our faces were incredibly close, Caroline's angelic face full of pleasure only made me want to satisfy her even more. It was a consistent mission in the back of my mind. The way I looked at it, is that Caroline had given herself to me. So, for the rest of my existence I would forever be repaying her for that. Beads of sweat began to drip from my neck to my chest when I felt her walls close up around my length. Then the struggle to keep myself from exploding into her began. I didn't want it to be over. Not yet. So I kept it in for another couple of minutes, enjoying Caroline's screams of delight and the way her hands were taking fistfuls of the grass. Eventually I couldn't stop myself.

"Care, I…"

"Its okay" She assured me in a whimper from beneath.

I groaned loud, releasing the same time as Caroline let out her orgasm. Then I collapsed onto her. Her arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to her. Her breath was cool against my neck which I was grateful for. We both lay there; our bodies flush against each others as we tried desperately to retrieve our breaths back from wherever they went. Lifting my head from nuzzling into her shoulder I gazed at her. Is it even possible that something this perfect could want me? Me, Tyler Lockwood, asshole of the century. I stroked my thumb across her bruised cheek that seemed to have faded now. I could feel the confusion growing stronger on my face. Vampires are supposed to heal quickly. This shouldn't be taking so long.

"What's that from?" I whispered breaking the silence, suddenly realising that maybe I should've waited to ask since we'd just had sex. But what can you do when you let curiosity and concern play in your mind?

"What's what from?" She questioned back. It then occurred to me that she probably hadn't had time to look in the mirror. Perhaps it's nothing. Although, a twist in my stomach was telling me it was_ something_. It also told me I didn't really want to know what that _something _was because it might just ruin the night. I shook my head, leaning off her and grabbing the grey t-shirt from the floor. Caroline lifted her arms pushing them through the holes disappearing underneath the fabric for a second. Then she appeared smiling gratefully. She pulled the t-shirt down to her thighs whilst I carefully slid out of her and covered my area with my black boxers. I then flopped to the side of her sitting up, letting her snuggle into me. A blissful silence lingered in the air as the sounds of nature crept back into our world. I kissed her ear before whispering, "You know, at the 60s dance when I said I had to go the bathroom? I didn't really say that." she waited a while before lifting her head from my chest in order to look at my face. Smiling innocently she played with my hand, entwining and untwining our fingers together whilst sometimes travelling up my arm tickling my skin with her feather like touches.

"What did you say?"

She already knew the answer, I could see it in her eyes but she wanted me to say it. Perhaps she even needed me to say it. Stroking her cheekbone with the pad of my thumb I just let the words roll of my tongue.

"That I love you. Then I found myself thinking 'God Lockwood. Look what you've done? She could never love you'. So I pretended I said something different" I shrugged. Caroline breathed out a laugh before slapping my stomach causing a full smile to spread across my face.

"Well it's… incredibly silly that you would think that!"

My smile fell a little.

"Not really. I mean, you're so…wonderful and beautiful and just, perfect-"

"You think I'm perfect?" She cut me off. I nodded almost instantly. Of course I thought she was perfect. Maybe she wasn't used to people thinking she was perfect. Damon basically used and abused her, whilst Matt always seemed to be annoyed by her insecurities but me? I think she is utterly, truly perfect. No actually. She was more than perfection. So much more…

And I was going to do all that is possible to stop those insecurities from eating at her. Whether it meant making love to her every single day, telling her how amazing she is every 5 minutes…. whatever it took.

"Yeah. I do" I answered honestly. She shook her head, closing her eyes.

"You know…You know I love you too right?" It was unexpected. Her eyes remained shut for one more second before setting her gaze back to my eyes. My head tilted to the side. "I just didn't want to risk getting hurt because life isn't…_good_ for me. It's kinda like an unwritten rule. Most good things that come don't stay around for long"

There it was again, the flicker of hurt hidden within her tone of voice. I couldn't have that. Inhaling deeply I took her face into my palms and kissed her hoping the kiss would reassure her somehow. Her fingernails gently clawed down my chest as the kiss continued on. The pace of my pulse sped. Caroline was first to pull away, swiftly changing the loving kiss into an equally loving embrace. Resting my hands on her lower back taking a fistful of the grey t-shirt I seriously contemplated never letting her go. I'd happily stay in this position for the rest of my life. I _felt _Caroline smiling. I _felt _her happiness radiate from her being to mine. It was the best feeling in the world. Better than scoring the winning shot at a football game, better than waking up on Christmas morning and finding out that you got exactly what you asked for. We were the same person. _Soul mates. _I thought for the second time tonight.

"I love you so much" My chest tightened, attempting to fight the tears of joy filling my eyes. Was that my heart skipping a beat? I turned my head so we were face to face again. Shoving strands of almost dry hair behind her cute little ears I finally found my voice.

"You're sure about this? You sure you won't get tired of me? Because I'm never letting you go otherwise" By the look on her face I knew I had caught her off guard however her blank expression soon turned into a devilish smile whilst she decreased the little amount of space between us pushing me back down onto the floor and lying flat on top of me.

"Tyler. We just had sex outside, next to a waterfall. I don't think we need to worry about getting tired or bored of each other any time soon" She spoke the words so fluently as if she'd rehearsed them. And for the millionth time Caroline took my breath away. Even if her point was incredibly factual and even if she was pointing out that _I _was even considering the fact that our relationship could ever be anything other than amazing, fantastic, and wonderful and every other word in the world that implied happiness.

"I love you" I replied. She seemed overjoyed with my response.

"Good" She whispered before leaning into me, wrapping her cool arms around my warm body nuzzling her tatted locks into my neck. My eyes focussed on the toe nail shaped moon. How is it that the thing that turns me into a monster once a month could possess such positive light and beauty? I suddenly remembered. My body jolted in shock as to how something so important could escape my memory. Caroline sat up immediately worried at my drastic change of mood. "Tyler?" She whispered. I smiled sitting up from my position and taking both of her smooth hands into mine.

"Care. There's something I have to tell you"

**A/N: Kinda wanna dedicate this chapter to 1+1 by Beyonce, since I was listening to it whilst I was writing :) anyways hope you enjoyed it! I really enjoyed writing it hehe I feel like my writing has improved loads since the beginning of this story so I'm kinda happy about that :P And is it wrong I like this sex scene better than the first one? Oh well! Next chapter will be up soon, then perhaps a couple more chapters before I end the story. Thanks for reviewing; it's what inspires me to write the most so keep 'em coming! Thanks again!**


	27. Each Other

Why was I here? Fuck. Come to drop off a letter for Stefan to give to Caroline, and the whole things gets turned into a rescue mission. It'd only made an unnecessary fuss about the whole damn situation. He had called Bonnie and considered calling Damon but thought better of that. "I just, don't want to be the thing standing in the way of Caroline being safe" I blurted in the midst of watching Stefan rush around the parlour in search for something. Or maybe he was just pacing. He seemed like the stress pacing kind of guy. He shook his head, nibbling on the nail of his thumb.

"You don't understand I can't just let you do this" He whispered finally stopping opposite me.

"You know I don't get it. You're not even doing this for me _or_ Caroline, you're doing this because Elena was part of the deal too" I fumed pressing the guilt into him. I felt bad since Caroline mentioned guilt was one of Stefan main weaknesses. There was no doubt about the fact that Stefan loved Elena dearly. You can see that just by the way his eyes would turn a lighter shade of green by the simple mention of her name. Actually, Stefan and I weren't so different. He was cursed, so was I. He fell in love when he wasn't really supposed to…same here. He would do absolutely anything for Elena, as I would for Caroline. I was the only opportunity for a distraction, so the others could end this Adrian character whether I was killed in the process or not. I wasn't hurt by the fact either. I'd probably do the same in his shoes. He sighed heavily, helplessly. This wasn't giving up on Caroline, on our love. This is me giving her the chance to live at least _some _of her life whether it's as a vampire or not. I wasn't convinced there was anything other than this that could be done about the situation. Hell, I only came to drop off a _damn letter_! The sound of Bonnie's sharp breaths and light feet brushing against to wooden floor interrupted the intensity of the atmosphere around us, and in an apologetic voice she said, "Sorry it took me so long. I had to grab a couple of things"

I fixed my eyes onto Bonnie. A couple of things? The flushed girl was standing with four huge dusty books that were obviously weighing her arm down, and a bag that, by the sounds of the clanking whilst she dropped it to the floor, contained glass jars of some sort. She collapsed onto the sofa immediately opening the first book. Giving one last stare, Stefan grabbed one of the oversized books and opened it whilst standing. I let my body fall against the wall of books behind me wondering what Caroline would be doing now. Probably still sleeping. It was part of my plan. When Adrian put this offer on the table my mind was instantly set on what my decision would be. So, I had one last night with Caroline. I wasn't going to waste that. So I kept her up until at least 5am doing naughty things and letting her please me in ways I didn't even know were possible. Then I would return the favour and so the night went on in some sort of dirty sequence of sex, tongues and deep panting. I inhaled her scent until my nostrils burnt and I was certain I would never forget the smell. My hands roamed up and down her body until I knew where all her curves, freckles and perfect imperfections where. I lavished her mouth with my hot tongue, making certain of the fact that I would never forget those delicately red lips and how they fit so perfectly with mine. I made sure _Caroline_ was carved into my brain. Her cute little dresses, her bashful smile…how she always knew what to say and how to calm my entire being… I bit hard against the inside of my cheek, rubbing my hands over my face before shifting from the wall. This was too much.

"What exactly are you guys looking for?" Bonnie's eyes flickered upwards to me whilst her fingers stopped skimming the pages of the book. Her gaze was hard with a touch of softness glimmering in the chocolate iris of her eyes.

"A spell" She simply said. "It's going to be difficult but I'm not going to let you die on Caroline. It wouldn't be right" I rolled my eyes only for her to return the motion and continue reading. I caught the disapproval on Stefan's face as Bonnie mentioned that she wouldn't let me die on Caroline. It made me wonder who _she _had a death sentence for, who she would die for. Probably Elena. I shook my head. Hypocrite. I may not be the smartest cookie in the cookie jar but I wasn't an idiot. Caroline had filled me in on Bonnie's little suicide mission. _Hypocrite_. I repeated the word with much more disgust.

After a couple more minutes Stefan's eyebrows grew closer together as he passed the book over to a curious Bonnie. She slapped her finger on the book, a smile growing on her face. "That's the one" She mumbled before dropping to her knees and placing the book on the coffee table in front of the sofa, retrieving a couple of jars from her bag. I was confused as to what the leafy, herb-like substances were exactly but imagined that Bonnie would explain as she went along. Therefore I waited. Stefan folded his arms, leaning over Bonnie's shoulder studying what she was doing. Violently emptying several of the jars into an empty, transparent cylinder she jumped from her position and got two sets of large candles from a table near the staircase. It took her two trips to set the solid wax down but soon enough Bonnie's eyes were shut gently, her mouth set into a hard line. The candles lit. A knot formed in my stomach. I found myself holding my breath whilst the witch began to speak words that were unknown to me. "W-What's she saying?" Stefan ignored me. Bonnie continued with her chant. Her eyes remained shut as tight as possible. My chest throbbed harshly as worry overcame me. A blue vein was blatant in Bonnie's neck travelling upwards to her head.

"It's fighting me" She managed before her entire body jolted and her breath seemed sharp, heavy. I was frozen. I just watched her, obviously in pain and did nothing. Her hands crippled into fists in a slow, ugly way. Why was she doing this? Going through _this _for me? Her screeches felt like they were shaking the whole house. I heard bangs next, the coffee table, the jars rattling against each other. Bonnie's screeches drastically settled down to painful grunts whilst her eyes viciously flickered at a dramatic speed. The process seemed to drag on for hours, but eventually Bonnie was taking deep steady breaths attempting to regain control again. When she opened her eyes again I noticed the small trickle of crimson blood trailing down from her nose. She quickly swiped it away leaving a thick red smug across her upper lip. Cutting the silence Bonnie whispered weakly,

"I'm gonna need a drop of your blood" I nodded, obeying the orders. Now wasn't the time for questioning. I'd just do as I was told and flow with it. That always seemed to turn out better than actually knowing. Even though it makes no sense at all. Bonnie took my hand examining it for a moment before pressing a knif- wait a knife? Where the hell did the knife come from? She must have gotten it out when I wasn't paying attention earlier. The sharp metal cut deep into my palm. I hissed at the shooting pain but knew it wouldn't last long. Pulling the dirty knife away she held it with both hands above the glass. I watched whilst a droplet of dark cherry leaked from the metal falling into the glass. "Yours too" Bonnie breathed to Stefan. He accomplished the small task in seconds without thinking. I found myself repeatedly watching the blood drop into the glass. Wiping the knife with a kitchen cloth and setting it down on the other side of the table, Bonnie then pulled out an odd shaped bottle half full with a completely clear liquid substance inside. "I've never used this before. I found at the back of Grams closet with some wolfsbane so I'm taking a risk here" I budged closer to Bonnie. Her eyes were sympathetic. She poured the elixir in before placing a cap over the cylinder and shaking it, humming some words. Before my eyes the lumpy mixture turned into a bouncy, fizzing liquid. My breath caught for the second time. "You know Tyler; I've done everything the grimoire told me to do... But, there's no guarantee this is going to work. It's fifty-fifty." She breathed, adjusting her gaze onto my face starring deeply into my eyes. I answered by taking the glass from her hand and lifting it upwards almost to my mouth.

"And what happens if it does work?" I asked quickly. Bonnie's eyes were now on the floor as if she was ashamed. Stefan was suddenly there beside her all broody like as usual. I already knew the answer. I should have seen it coming really…as soon as she brought up Stefan's blood…

"You'll become half werewolf half vampire"

* * *

"…so I drank it" I shrugged finishing telling Caroline the story. Her expression was blank, her mouth hanging open a little. Eventually her face just look utterly, helplessly confused.

"So, you're like…a vampire now?" She asked so innocently. We were now sitting crossed-legged and opposite each other. I chuckled slightly taking both of her hands, holding them in both of mine.

"I'm _half _vampire"

"So what exactly does that mean?" Caroline replied almost instantly. I almost heard a sound from her chest. Then remembered a thing such as that was impossible. However mine was still beating. I guess that was a good thing though. And I was still warm. I shook my head. We really need to visit Bonnie to ask her about what vampire like qualities I now possess. However I knew what Caroline was really getting at. I knew the secret meaning behind her question. The _real _question if you like. _Does this mean you'll live forever like me? _

I sighed. "This means, we go to Bonnie and let her answer our questions"

"She didn't tell you?" I shook my head in response. Caroline shook her head, letting it drop down to the floor. Leaning closer I made her look back into my eyes, a saddened look now upon her face. Pressing my palm on her cheek I stroked my thumb comfortingly. She answered my silent question. "I don't think Bonnie will want to see me for a while. Not after tonight"

I paused, waiting for her to continue. Caroline rolled her eyes, jumping from her position and retrieving her underwear. She slipped the white silk back on covering herself, and began looking for her jeans. I sighed before standing from my current position and lifted her jeans from the floor holding them up. She smiled gratefully as I widened the waistband of the denim, gesturing for her to step into the material. Caroline placed her hands on my shoulders to keep her balance and slithered into her jeans. Fastening the button I let my hands linger there for a while tucking my finger around a belt loop leaning my forehead against hers.

"Lets go then" The vampire puffed out. "Maybe you should dress first"

A chuckle escaped from the back of my throat. "Yeah. Maybe I should"

* * *

Hand in hand we walked back to the Salvatore Boarding house. It was as Caroline's fingers wrapped around the old fashioned door knob my stomach began to turn. I died. How would they react…? I was stepping into unknown land here. The door creaked open, the candle lit hallway seemed calm putting me at ease slightly until shimmering sprinkles of glass caught my eyes at the far corner; a broken picture frame alongside it. My chest tightened. Our bodies had stopped just before the living room, voices floating around inside the room. Caroline squeezed my hand tightly whilst moving even closer to my body. I kissed her cheek comfortingly. She smiled a little before we both entered, joining the scene. On the sofa Elena sat with her hands around a huge cream coloured mug, a thick blanket framing her body. Stefan was next to her, his big hand wrapped around her thigh rubbing it in a loving, tender way. Bonnie stood in front of the huge opening of the fire, and Damon was no where to be seen. Caroline cleared her throat. The three sets of eyes immediately set on me causing me to feel slightly self conscious. Bonnie's mouth dropped open. "Tyler?" She managed. I simply nodded in reply. Stefan stood from his position, a brooding protective look spread across his face.

"It worked" I shrugged. "I'm…alive I guess"

Stefan breathed out a laugh. Before I knew it Damon had appeared out of nowhere. The invisible tension had thickened massively in only a matter of seconds. Finally Stefan walked around the couch never taking his narrowed eyes from me. I glanced quickly at Caroline who tried to remain strong but was just as confused and worried as I was.

"You're alive…you're a…some sort of…hybrid now?" Stefan asked although I was uncertain of whether he was talking to himself, me or Bonnie. Either way his voice sounded different, almost sarcastic.

"Yeah I guess, if you put it like that," Pause. "Look we just came to find out what I can do and-" I replied in a whisper only for Stefan to cut me off. He was getting closer to me.

"A liability" He glared into my eyes, his mouth a hard line.

"What?" Caroline immediately shot back, her voice containing annoyance. "God Stefan and I thought I was dramatic? Tyler is _not _a liability" Caroline had moved a little closer, not happy by how a snarl was gurgling in the back of Stefan's throat and how his fingers were twitching.

"Stefan" Damon said. It seemed the confusion had spread, and no one in the room knew what Stefan was or going to do at this very moment…

"I didn't think it would work. I thought you'd die-" Caroline cut him off.

"Stefan!" She screamed but he ignored her and continued.

"We've just got rid of a major problem we _don't_ need another one…"

The room had fallen completely still, but somehow we were all thinking the same thing. Surely he wouldn't…no. Not _Stefan_. Stefan, the good brother, the reason why I'm standing here right now. He couldn't be really considering what we all _thought _he was considering. I laughed nervously. His face didn't change. Damon was standing behind his brother now, placing a porcelain hand on his broad shoulders only for the younger Salvatore to shrug it off. Damon's nostrils flickered, an expression as if to say '_No. Not this. Not now' _Was written all over his face. The older brothers stressed eyes flickered over to Caroline then back to Stefan.

"I'm not gonna put Elena in any more danger" He murmured sinisterly before he zoomed towards me and lifted me up against the wall by the throat, disconnecting me from Caroline. I groaned under his hold however it didn't…hurt. Stefan snarled never taking his eyes from mine pushing his hand harder against my throat. Then something…strange happened. A new source of power and strength built up in my body. Every pore, every muscle buzzed with energy. I inhaled one deep breath before crashing my hand against Stefan's. His eyebrows knitted together in bewilderment. I was even a little puzzled as to where all this was coming from, but before I knew it I had twisted Stefan's arm back a deafening crack signifying his arm was broken, along with a sharp intake of breath from Stefan himself. I didn't care though. Feeling my eyes beam gold I pushed Stefan by the collar of his shirt and miraculously threw him from were I was standing all the way to the opposite side of the room where he crashing into a bookcase. My chest throbbed at the odd feeling of invisible adrenaline ran through my new improved body. Caroline starred at me, wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. I gulped hard before stepping to were she was.

"Come on Care. We'll figure this out on our own" I spoke bitterly grabbing Caroline's hand and spun around, heading for the door only to be stopped by the squeaky voice of Elena.

"Wait" Caroline and I stopped robotically. She looked at me then sighed. She could hate Elena all she wanted. But when it came down to it, when it really came down to it…she couldn't let her go. They had been friends since kindergarten. Therefore it was understandable that she was the one to turn around and not me.

"What Elena. _You're safe_. That's all that matters. But I thought I lost Tyler tonight. I'm not going through that again" She spoke clearly, strongly. Although I could hear the lump forming in her throat at the thought of loosing me again. In a way it was comforting to know that, as least she wasn't afraid of what I could do. At least she didn't want me dead…at least she still cared.

"Of course," Elena began then turned to Bonnie the same time I turned back around, bringing my presence back to the room. "So what does this mean for Tyler, Bonnie?"

The room fell silent. I felt Caroline's mixed emotions and I wondered for the hundredth time if we were actually connected to each other in a way that's not possible. Not for a human, a vampire or a werewolf. It only just occurred to me that I could hear Bonnie's heart jolt once Elena had spoke.

How could I… Why did it feel like my senses had all been cleaned spotless? Why was only just noticing them now? Shaking the worry from my head I focussed on the scene before me. Bonnie knew what we were really asking… everyone knew.

"I don't know for sure…but in the grimoire it says…it says that having both elements of vampire _and _werewolf will make a person incredibly strong…kind of invincible. _An eternity of power _I think were the words used." She turned to Stefan now, more confident in her words. "You can't kill him. It's impossible" However I was still clinging onto the word eternity. Eternity…eternity…

"So this means th-" I began, but Bonnie cut me off.

"This means, you and Caroline can have a life together. Until the end of time" A smile blossomed upon Bonnie's face. _Now _she was looking on the Brightside. I mean seriously everyone was being so negative about it-wait what did she say? Until the end of time. I snapped my head around at Caroline whose hand had slithered into mine squeezing it tightly. Her breathing became unsteady and it was as if I could see Bonnie's words repeating themselves in her mind one by one. She smiled then stepped forward towards Bonnie. The two friends hugged and giggled whilst crying. I heard Caroline faintly whisper the words "Thank you" to our witch friend before returning to me. Damon just rolled his eyes and retreated back to wherever he came from. I was still very much in shock by our new discovery. Caroline bid the whole room goodbye, thanking Bonnie again and before I knew it the vicious night air was biting at our skin and we were wondering in the woods, the Boarding house getting smaller and smaller behind us. My breathing was sharp, unsteady. I hadn't realised that I had stopped and was leaning against a tree. I starred into the ground. Tyler and Caroline. Forever, something we thought we would never have, something that had been a major fault in our relationship. Something that was impossible up until a couple of hours ago. My eyes slid shut for a moment but it wasn't long before I felt the presence of my vampire in front of me. "Ty?" She asked. I smiled as I reopened my eyes.

"Yes?"

The corner of Caroline's mouth was curved upwards, her eyes glistening with happiness. "I can't believe it" Caroline breathed, her head falling down towards the floor. She was shaking her head. "I feel like this is all a dream," The blonde vampire began looking back up at me still shaking her head. "Like I'm going to wake up and be back in the hospital as my old, human self and that none of this will be real" Concentrating on Caroline's blank expression I couldn't help but wonder what she meant.

"Do you want to wake up?" I asked. Caroline laughed wrapping her arms gently around my body. I placed my hands on her waist pulling her closer to me.

"Never" She whispered into my shoulder. I inhaled her heavenly scent as I fiddled with her hair, relieved with her answer. She pulled back.

"We should go away from a while. Get out of this town" Tyler suggested. Caroline's smiled a little.

"Tyler I've already missed a lot of school" She complained. I bit my lip and nodded.

"I get that. Come on Care. It'll be good for us" I pushed. I really did think we needed to get away. We had barley spent time together properly since this entire thing. Plus I would need to get to grips with my new "powers" in case there's any need to control them.

"Where would we even go?" I was getting there. I grinned.

"Is that a yes?"

"Where would we go Tyler?" I sighed. She didn't like playing games she knows she will loose in. I smiled caressing her face with both of my hands.

"Wherever you want to go" Caroline puffed out a sigh before leaning in a kissing me before taking my hand so we could carry on walking. Where? I don't know. And I'm not sure she did either. But hey, as long as we had each other right?

* * *

Omg…so it's like been forever and I'm sooooo sorry about that, I've just…yeah I don't have an excuse L I'm sorry but here it is and I'm gonna do another chapter before the story ends I think. Or maybe two. I don't know I'll see how it turns out. Sorry again! Review.


End file.
